Rising Knights
by Tigyr
Summary: How Tony and Sarah's relationship grew from mere acquaintances to love and marriage. Prologue to my Knights of the NCIS Table and Samson series.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I had a reader/reviewer (Smartkid37) ask me about Tony/Sarah's relationship; how did it come about, and how did it affect not just Tim but the whole team relationship. This is my response to that, and it can be considered a prequel to the Knights of the NCIS Table series. _

Rising Knights—Prologue:

Sarah McGee sighs as she enters her brother's apartment building. Tim has been super about letting her stay whenever she's in town, and she knows that one of these days she's going to open that door and find that her brother has a new love interest. While she knows that he cares deeply for Abby Sciuto, she's not really certain that the Goth will care for Tim the way that he needs.

She knocks softly as she inserts the key. Jethro, the dog foisted on Tim by Abby, growls softly then wags his tail once he recognizes who the intruder is.

"Hey Jet, I know that Tim's not home yet, but can I come in?"

Sarah eases her way inside and puts the tea kettle on to boil. She's waiting for Tim to come home before she asks him to help her. At least this time, she isn't partially drugged and covered in blood. This time she just wants her brother to run a background check on the man who claims to be in love with her.

There's a knocking at the door and it opens before Sarah can get to it. Special agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo is there, carrying in two pizza cartons and a twelve pack of beer.

"Hey Probie, you left your door unlocked. Hiya Jethro, how's it hanging buddy and where's Tim?"

Sarah steps out of the kitchen gripping her tea cup and staring at Tony. Tony hasn't noticed her yet, as he places the pizzas on Tim's desk and starts rubbing Jethro's belly.

"Tony, where's Tim at? He wasn't here when I arrived and that's been almost ten minutes ago now."

Tony stiffens at his name, his hand automatically going to the pistol at his waist. He straightens and removes his hand when he realizes that it's McGee's sister staring at him. He keeps a hand on Jethro's collar, as he looks around the room and sees that aside from Sarah and himself, no one else is in the apartment. Tim McGee is nowhere in sight.

***

A/N: My thanks to Smartkid37 for her comments which led to the formation of this story. Readers may wonder if we actually pay attention to the reviews that are left for us. I like to think that most writers do and occasionally an idea can spark from said reviews. Thanks for reading! Tigyr


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Knights—2

Tony does a quick check of the apartment, verifying that Tim is indeed not home. He turns to Sarah who is trembling with suppressed fear. He makes sure that he puts the safety on his gun as he holsters it before holding out his hand to Sarah.

The youngest member of the McGee clan doesn't rush into his arms right away. She puts her teacup down first then buries her head in Tony's chest.

"Where is he Tony? He never leaves the apartment unless he's at work."

"We'll get it figured out Sarah. It might take a minute or two, but we'll get it figured out. Come on, sit down and see if you can get into Tim's calendar. He's kinda anal about appointments from what I've seen at work."

Sarah laughs at the comment and agrees. Tony offers her a piece of pizza, which she declines, so he heads into the kitchen and finds a plate to put his own pieces on. Jethro stares up at him with adoring brown eyes, begging Tony to give him a piece of the meat and cheese concoction. Tony chuckles as he breaks off a piece and feeds it to McMutt. The big dog carefully takes the pizza out of Tony's fingers, making sure not to hurt him with his canines.

"Sure that you don't want a piece? I brought plenty; McGoo said he'd meet me here for movies after he—"

"After he what? Do you know where Tim is after all?"

Tony sighs as he remembers that Tim had offered to do laundry today, after losing a bet to Tony at work. Tony had compromised by bringing over pizza and movies.

Sarah turns to him and they both turn at the sound of keys in the lock. Tim enters the apartment, both arms laden with a laundry basket piled high with clean laundry. He sniffs as he walks in and sighs, "Tony, why do you insist on breaking in? I keep offering to give you a key."

Tony chuckles as he helps his friend unload the baskets. "For your information, McLaundry, I wasn't the one who broke in today, Sarah was."

"Sarah's here? Where?" Tim turns and gets an armful of his sister. He looks over his sister's shoulder and Tony shrugs. The younger McGee hadn't really told him anything before Tim arrived.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Are you hurt, do we need to take you to a doctor?" Sarah's shoulders start shaking and Tim's concerns rise. Sarah pulls back, still laughing at the concern her brother is showing.

"Timmy, calm down, I'm okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted your help with…" her voice trails off as she looks up into Tim's face. The anger she'd feared isn't there, only loving concern for his sister.

"What is it Sarah? You never come to me without a reason so what's going on?"

Sarah smiles at the questions. This is why she comes to Tim. She knows that he'll help her no matter what. He might be a part of the NCIS Major Case Response Team, but when she's around he's just her brother, not an agent. Unless he needs to be.

"I, I was wondering if you could help me look into the background of my new boyfriend."

Now she has Tony's attention too. Truth be told, the Italian has always had a soft spot for Sarah McGee, ever since that day a few years ago when he'd seen her picture on McGee's phone. At the time, he'd considered her off limits. Well, he'd lusted after her for a few days, weeks, months but then when he'd known that she was McGee's sister, he'd pushed her into the off limits zone.

Friends don't make out with friends' sisters. Then again, Sarah was the one who'd spilled the beans on McGee's first book. That could have made her a co-conspirator against Tim, but Tony could see even then the deep love and affection the McGee's have for each other. There was no way Sarah would have helped him prank McGee. Especially when he'd almost quit NCIS because of her. No, Sarah McGee is off limits in Tony's mind, at least for the time being.

Tim shakes his head at his sister's request. He knows that something has to be hinky if Sarah's asking him for a background check. His baby sister isn't a pushover, and she's not gullible either. Something had to have happened to make her want this information.

"Let me and Tony finish eating then we can head in and I'll check him out for you." Tim looks at Tony, silently asking the senior agent for backup and Tony gives him a surreptitious nod. Tony knows that Sarah McGee is a fighter and not one to spook easily. After all, he's seen her fighting form and knows that she could take on McGee with one hand behind her back.

The beers get stashed in the fridge and Tim brings out several sodas to wash down the pizzas. Tony apologizes to Sarah for not having her kind in the mix, and she giggles.

"You didn't know I was even coming here today."

"Still, I am the Senior Agent; I should have been able to sense your approach from 20 miles away." His exaggeration brings laughter from both Tim and Sarah.

The laughter helps distill the sense of unease for the moment. Soon they put the boxes into the trash and Sarah puts the last of the pizza into baggies and stores it in Tim's fridge. Jethro whines when he sees the three young people heading towards the door.

Tim looks from Tony to Sarah and again silently asks Tony to back him up. Tony nods and says he'll go start the car when Tim stops him.

"Why don't you two head in first? I'll take Jethro for a quick run around the park and then meet you in the bullpen."

Tony looks at Sarah who nods her agreement. Tony's escorts her downstairs while Tim has Jethro grab his leash. The German shepherd bounds towards him, and Tim clips the leash to his collar. As they head down the stairs after Tony and Sarah, Tim can't help smiling; Tony is regaling Sarah with yet another movie reference.

***

A/N: I'm leaving it there for now. Have to have something to come back to don't we? Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Rising Knights—3

Tim waits until Tony and Sarah leave before getting into his own beloved Porsche. Jethro looks at him, wondering what is causing his beloved human to act to bizarrely. Jethro puts his muzzle in Tim's lap, bringing the young man's eyes to him.

"Sorry Jet, just wondering why Sarah feels it necessary to do a background check. Kinda weird that's all." He ruffles Jethro's ears and the dog closes his eyes in appreciation. Thinking about what Sarah has told him, Tim pulls out his cell phone and hits a number on speed dial.

"Hello, Timothy, what can I do for you this fine afternoon?" The sound of the M.E.'s British voice instantly calms Tim's nerves.

"Ducky, I apologize for calling on a Sunday afternoon, but could you possibly meet me at NCIS? I'll explain when I see you there."

"Of course, dear boy, I'll be right there." Ducky knows that Timothy McGee wouldn't call him unless it was a dire emergency and immediately starts looking for his keys.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tim hangs up and starts his car, finally heading towards the Navy Yard. He stops briefly to let Jethro out to run and then continues on. The guards smile at the sight of Jethro and wave Tim through.

Tim decides to bring Jethro into the bullpen knowing that the dog will help alleviate any fears that Sarah might still have. He jogs up the stairs, Jethro keeping pace beside him. Once they arrive at the bullpen, he sees that Tony has Sarah seated at his own computer and Tim smiles.

In order for Tim to do his search, he needs the specialized programs that are on his own computer and is grateful that Tony thought ahead enough to realize that. Tim fires up his computer, has Jethro lay down and turns to the other two.

"Sarah, what information are you looking for?

"I'm not sure, Tim. I just know that for some reason when Todd asked me to marry him it set off alarms."

Tony has brought up his own computer and is currently typing up what Sarah told him during the car ride. His hunt and peck method has Sarah giggling and Tim smiles at the sound. Tony may act like an overactive child sometimes but the man is still a good investigator.

Leon Vance hears the sound of girlish laughter and briefly opens his office door. He sees the two youngest males from the MCRT's number one team and recognizes Sarah from photos in McGee's file. He pulls out his cell phone and hits the button that will dial his home phone.

"I take it that you'll be late for lunch?"

"I just had Gibbs team show up in the bullpen for no reason. I'm going to keep an eye on them for at least another half hour."

"Do you want me to bring lunch in Leon?"

"How about I call you in a half hour with my reply."

"Very well, Leon."

"Jackie, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Jackie hangs up and starts packing up the lunch she'd prepared. Vance sighs, quietly thanking God that he'd been blessed with such an understanding wife. He then dials the one person he hasn't seen in the bullpen.

"Yeah Gibbs."

"Your team is in my bullpen, Gibbs; what's going on?"

Gibbs stares at the empty space where his boats normally are built. The toys he'd been working on are forgotten as he listens to Vance inform him that his team is at NCIS. He runs up the stairs and out to his car, letting Vance talk while he drives. He pulls in and the guard hails him, "Hey Gibbs, you guys all get called in or just you McGee and DiNozzo?"

"Just us so far Frank."

"Okay, thought it might be a guy's day if I hadn't seen Miss McGee with Tony."

"Anyone else here that doesn't normally attend?"

"Agent McGee brought his dog in and Dr. Mallard entered just before you arrived."

Gibbs groans silently at the thought of Sarah McGee. The last time she'd come into town, she'd been accused of murder and Tim had almost quit thanks in part to Jenny Shepherd. He thanks the guard for the information and pulls into his normal spot. He runs to the elevator, punching the button for the bullpen.

***

End chapter 3—next we find out more about Sarah's boyfriend and why she wants him investigated.


	4. Chapter 4

(Please bear in mind that these events will take place sometime during/after season 7. None of the characters introduced in my Knights of the NCIS Table should appear in this particular story.)

As Gibbs enters the elevator, he hears the rapidly approaching footsteps of his best friend

Donald "Ducky" Mallard. The aging M.E. smiles his thanks when Gibbs holds the elevator door open and hustles inside.

"Well, Jethro, to what do we owe the pleasure of coming to work on a Sunday afternoon?"

"You tell me Duck. I wasn't even called in on this one." Gibbs displeasure is evident in the scowl on his face and the lack of coffee in his hand.

"Oh, dear me, I do hope Timothy isn't in any trouble." By saying just that much, Gibbs knows something is going on. Tim McGee never comes to work unless Gibbs or the director call him in. the fact that McGee has asked not just Tony but Ducky to assist him, sends Gibbs gut to churning.

They exit the elevator and out of the three young people in the bullpen, Tony is the first one to look up. He swallows hard at the look on his boss's face and nudges Tim to get his attention.

"What in hell's name are the three of you doing in here on a Sunday afternoon, when we have the day off? Why did I get a phone call that you were even here? What the hell is she doing in my bullpen?"

Tim stands up and shields Sarah from Gibbs wrath. Tony takes a stand beside his Probie, both men not letting Gibbs near Sarah.

"Boss, it's not what you think." Tim tries to explain and is met with a wall of furious disbelief.

"Really? You know what I might think, McGee? You're protecting your sister again. What the hell did she do wrong now?"

"Hey, back off! Don't talk to my brother like that!"

"Gibbs, it's not what it seems." Tony's attempt to placate his boss is met with anger. The senior agent purposely stands in front of both McGees drawing Gibbs attention away from the siblings.

"Jethro, please, sit down and let them explain. I take it that you do have a valid reason for calling me here, correct Timothy?"

Tim clears his throat as he starts to speak. Sarah tries to interrupt and Tony pulls her to the side, shaking his head.

"I apologize, Ducky, for bringing you down here. I would consider it a personal favor if you would examine my sister before I do any more explaining."

Sarah stares at her brother who glares back at her, daring her to defy him in this. Tony too is surprised by Tim's adamant stance until he remembers the last time they'd had the pleasure of meeting Sarah. It had been due to Sarah's obstinacy that Tim had put off coming to Gibbs the last time she'd been here. It had cost Tim in more ways than one, ways that Sarah, as an outsider could never understand. It was part of Gibbs' anger.

Sarah looks at Tony, sure that the suave agent would take her side, and not force her to follow Tim's decree. Tony however has a feeling that Tim wants to make sure that certain tests are run and Ducky is part of a diversion.

"Please, Sarah, just once trust me and do as I say." Tim's exasperation is felt throughout the room and all the men look at him in surprise.

Ducky steps forward and extends his hand to Sarah who stares at it for a moment before putting her hand in his. "Come along my dear, I'll make us a spot of tea and you can tell me what has happened in your life since the last time we were in each other's company."

Once Ducky and Sarah are out of sight, Tim sags into his chair. Tony turns to him, not sure exactly what his role is now. He decides to play big brother.

"You okay there, Probie?"

"Yeah, Tony, just worried is all. She's never asked me to run a background check on any of her boyfriends, even when I was at MIT or FLETC."

"You go with your gut, Tim, trust it to lead you where you need to go." Gibbs quiet words would normally bring a smile to the younger agents' faces. Today both younger men stare at him in disbelief.

Tony explodes. "Trust his gut! He trusted his gut and look where that got him! You yelling at him, telling him that he has no right to bring his sister to the one place that he feels might be secure enough for her to tell him why she wants his assistance. You could have called us to find out if anything was wrong before jumping down Tim's throat."

Tim has to admit that Tony has a valid point, but he can see that Gibbs is in no mood to listen to the Italian. Tim walks over to the two men and puts his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony would you please go check on Sarah and Ducky? Make sure she's not giving him indigestion while he's serving her good English tea."

Tony growls before heading towards the elevator and autopsy. Tim turns to Gibbs who hasn't lost his defensive stance. Tim sighs and looks up to the director's office and sees the partially opened door.

"Well I guess that answers that question. Boss, I didn't call you because all I'm doing is a background check on Sarah's current boyfriend. As she's never asked me to do this before I brought her here to make sure that she wasn't raped by him. That's why I called Ducky and not you."

"You still shoulda said something McGee."

"Boss, no offence, but lately when we want to come to you, you either bite our heads off or tell us to figure it out on our own. You can see which choice I went with. The only reason that Tony is with us is that I lost a bet with him last week and was doing his laundry with my own. Otherwise it would have been just me Sarah and Jethro today."

"What have you found out so far?" Gibbs lets his curiosity take over his anger.

"Not much as we just got here, but I'm running his current bank records as well as his military i.d. to see what we get for hits."

"You sure he's military?"

"No, I'm just covering all bases like my boss taught me." He glances at Gibbs who mimics a head slap. Tim smiles when he sees his boss finally calming down.

A/N: I realize that Gibbs might be a bit out of character here, but I figure it's that time of year (Jenny dying, Shannon Kelly deaths, all around same months different years)


	5. Chapter 5

Rising Knights Chapter 5

Tim finishes inputting all the information that he and Tony had gotten out of Sarah and starts his search engines. By now Vance has entered the room and asked him if there is anything that he can do to assist. Tim is pleasantly surprised by the request, and then remembers that Vance, like Gibbs is a family man. Unlike Gibbs, Vance has both his children and a wife to go home to. Tim sighs as he realizes that by not calling ahead and letting either his boss or his director know what is going on, he might once again have placed his job on the line.

A soft whack at the back of his head brings his attention to Gibbs. The older man is shaking his head, silently telling him that as far as Gibbs is concerned Tim's job is safe.

Tim looks up at his director. Vance is looking at the few pictures Tim has posted in his cubby. Sarah dominates most of them with a few that have the Tim and Sarah's parents. It's obvious from the photos that Tim and Sarah both take after their parents.

Vance looks at the youngest member of the MCRT; the one Gibbs considers his #2 after DiNozzo. It is finally obvious to the director why Gibbs keeps Tony as his senior agent. Tony for all his bravado would never put his heart on his sleeve the way that Tim McGee does. The younger man should have a reprimand put in his file for allowing emotion to overrule judgment; coming in to use the computers that are meant for cases, not family problems. Tim is only now realizing that he'd put not just his job in jeopardy but those of his teammates as well.

Vance decides to take another approach. He clears his throat and when Tim and Gibbs look his way tells them that today would be a good day to test the systems against possible hackers. "McGee as our resident computer specialist, could you run a few programs that will let us know if anyone is trying to hack into NCIS. And my wife will be here shortly for lunch; I'd appreciate it if you all would join us for the meal. That means DiNozzo, Dr. Mallard and Miss McGee too."

Tim stutters his thanks as he keeps typing in more information. Gibbs watches as his agent's fingers fly across the keyboard. He knows that Tim has or at least he did have an old typewriter that he used to use to write his stories on. He remembers listening to his agent defend himself when someone asked him about the dinosaur typewriter and decides to bring up the writer question over lunch. He hasn't seen another book out by Thom E. Gemcity in at least three years. The kid might not have much creativity when choosing character names, but the book Deep Six had been a good read. Even Gibbs dad, Jackson had liked it and that man was finicky about his reading material.

The ding of the elevator heralds the arrival of Jackie Vance and the two Vance children. All have their arms loaded with food. Tim stands up to help them when Gibbs puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here so that Sarah won't panic if you're not in the same spot. I'll go help Jackie."

Gibbs stands and takes the biggest platter out of Jackie's hands and leads the family upstairs. Jackie waits until the food is on the table and the kids are off visiting Leon before turning to Gibbs.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it will be. McGee needed a safe place to run a background check. This is the safest place he could think of."

Jackie mulls that over as she finishes pulling paper plates and cups out of one of the hampers. Then it dawns on her why Gibbs might be so grumpy. Gibbs, for all his gruffness, is like a great big poppa bear when it comes to his agents. He wants them and expects them to come to him when they have problems and McGee didn't. The man might not admit to it, but he's been hurt by Tim's lack of faith.

Jackie then thinks about the differences she's seen in Tim and Tony and which one Gibbs tends to favor more than the other. Knowing Tony, and she's had a few occasions to silent observe the team, he's almost a mini-Gibbs. Tony might not have Gibbs Marine background, but he'd gone to a military prep-school and been on three different police departments. Tony, and Jackie has not one doubt about this, has been to Gibbs house at least once a month for the past several years. She is highly doubtful that Tim McGee can say the same.

"You know, I'm not going to say anything because knowing my family they'll interrupt at any time. I will give you one piece of advice though: look around you and think about why Tim _couldn't_ come to you. Think about my wording on that too Jethro Gibbs."

Jackie turns just as Leon and the kids enter. Gibbs steps just outside the room and whistles bringing the team's attention to him. "Up here, now."

Tim, Tony, Ducky and Sarah all troop upstairs and join Gibbs and the Vance family for lunch. Afterwards, Tim looks at Jackie, "Thank you for sharing that with us it was delicious."

"Thank you Tim for coming up here. I was wondering if you'd give me the honor of signing this for me?" Jackie holds up a well-read copy of Deep Six. Tim pales slightly then smiles and holds out his hand for the book.

"There you go Mrs. Vance, guys if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on the searches I'm running." Tim beats a hasty retreat, leaving a roomful of worried people behind him.

Jackie looks at the book in her hand, "To Jackie Vance, may your life be as blessed tomorrow as it is today. Thom E. Gemcity."

"What a nice sentiment my dear, Timothy quite likes you; then again, I believe our young Timothy likes most people that he comes into contact with. He quite reminds me of a young man from my youth…" Ducky continues his tale of days gone by to the entranced Vance kids and even Jackie listens with half an ear.

The rest of the party is looking at Gibbs wondering what he's going to do or say next. He motions for Sarah to go join her brother. As Tony watches her leave he feels…something, a quick wrenching and then it's gone again and he dismisses the feeling. Gibbs looks at Tony, then at Vance and tips his head indicating moving to Vance's office.

"Leon, we'll knock before we leave." That's Jackie's way of indicating she knows the men need to talk in private.

Tony, Gibbs and Vance all walk into Vance's office. They're watched in solemn silence by the McGee siblings who exchange worried looks before concentrating on the guy that wants to marry Sarah.

Tim asks Sarah if she has any DNA that they might be able to use in order to speed up the search process. Sarah pulls her purse out from under Tim's desk. Jethro looks up at her with sad doggy eyes.

"Oh Tim, we need to take him out before he has an accident."

Tim looks at his faithful mutt and sees the look in his eyes. Tim sighs as he pulls a milk bone out of his pocket. Jethro stands up and bounds over to Tim's side gently taking the bone out of his master's hand.

"That's his feed me look not his I gotta pee look…believe me I know the difference."

"You'd better McGee or I'll have you on desk patrol for the next two weeks. You two have any luck yet?"

"We might if we can run the DNA that Sarah has. It will mean calling Abby in though."

"Do it, we need to get this over with." As Tim dials Abby's number, Gibbs heads towards the elevator and coffee.

A/N: Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Rising Knights Chapter 6

Gibbs is just returning from his coffee run when he sees Abby's hearse pull around the corner. He smiles at the Goth who gives him a quick hug as she runs inside, Caf-Pow in one hand, Bert the farting hippo in the other. Gibbs contemplates calling in Ziva when he hears the familiar purr of her car.

"Hi Gibbs. Tony said that we are having an impromptu meeting. I am not late am I?

"Nah, go on in before DiNozzo starts razzing you."

She continues to her parking spot, after giving him a questioning look. Gibbs stares at his coffee, almost expecting it to come up with the answers to the questions Jackie Vance had raised. She'd said that Tim couldn't come to him, emphasis on couldn't. Why wouldn't he have been able to come to him? Tony, Abby and Ziva did, sometimes on a weekly basis. Hell, sometimes it was a daily basis.

He continues walking to the waterfront, sipping at his coffee as he recalls all the times that the team has been to his house. He starts frowning as he can't remember Tim ever being there without another member of the team. In fact he can't recall Tim being there more than twice. Both times were after dark. Neither time did Tim drive. Gibbs sighs as he thinks about Tim and Sarah.

A shadow crosses his line of sight and he looks up into the concerned gaze of Ducky.

"Why Duck? Why didn't he come to me?"

Ducky sits beside his best friend and sighs. "You always clam up this time of year Jethro. Timothy is respecting the fact that Shannon, Kelly, Paula, even Jenny all died around this same time period. He knows in some mysterious way, that you mourn your loved ones now as if it were merely yesterday."

"Hell, Duck, I can't be that easy to read."

"No, not to those who don't know you or even to some who do. Timothy sees you as his second father, the one he has chosen to answer to since the day he joined our team. In a way, he adopted you Jethro. They have all adopted you Jethro even if it's only to a minor extent."

Gibbs darts a look at his friend. "Minor?"

Ducky grins at him, "I think young Mr. Palmer is still too scared to even think of adoption."

Gibbs tilts his head back in laughter. Jimmy Palmer may be Ducky's assistant, but he's also Tony's "autopsy gremlin." Gibbs can't imagine the bespectacled young man ever getting the nerve to stand up to him, let alone adopt him.

Ducky coughs and Gibbs turns to him. "You okay there Duck?"

"Oh yes, Jethro, just a small frog in my throat."

"Well if it gets any bigger make sure to see a doctor, other than yourself."

"Yes sir, Agent Gibbs sir!" Ducky's smart comment earns him a gentle slap on the back.

"Come on, let's go see if our kids have come up with anything, Grandpa."

Ducky smiles wistfully at the thought of being called Grandpa as he walks beside the man he calls friend. They enter the bullpen and know immediately that something has happened. Sarah is sitting on Tim's desk, staring in shock at the information that's now on the plasma.

Ducky immediately comes to Sarah's side, and leads her out of the bullpen after telling Gibbs that he's taking her to the break room. Tony is sitting by Tim who is in almost as much shock as Sarah is. Gibbs looks at Tony, silently asking what happened.

Before Tony can respond, McGee stands up and starts pointing the remote. Gibbs feels a flash of pride at McGee overcoming his personal feelings to finish working. Tim clears his throat and starts speaking.

"Todd Marcus Shellberne. Age 28, current address, Lakeview Country Lanes. Served four years in the Army…"

Gibbs listens to what McGee isn't saying. For some reason, he and Sarah both know either the name or the man himself. The shock both siblings are feeling is palpable. It was as if they'd found out that a friend had died.

Tony gives Gibbs a high sign. His senior agent is going to see if Sarah needs anything, while Gibbs…tries to talk to his youngest agent…his youngest son.

Ziva hasn't said anything and she's being conspicuously quiet as she types away on her computer. Gibbs gives Tim a few more minutes to collect himself and motions for Ziva to meet him by the elevator.

"What happened?"

"I do not know, Gibbs. McGee had just put up the financial records when Abby's DNA results pooped up. When we all looked at the photographs both McGee and Sarah inhaled sharply. That is when you and Ducky walked in."

Gibbs nods and thanks her before returning to McGee's side. The younger man is still staring at the picture on the screen, mouthing words Gibbs can almost hear. He is still pale, but the color is slowly returning to his face.

Gibbs puts a hand on his shoulder and Tim almost jumps out of his skin. Gibbs steadies him and asks him, "What is going on Tim?"

"We, that is Sarah and I grew up with Todd's family. We lived on a lot of the same base housing when our fathers were stationed together. Todd was just a baby the last time we saw them and Sarah wasn't too much older. Boss, according to the records we've dug up, Todd died three days ago."

A/N: Dun, dun, dun….another chapter coming by the weekend…I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

_Boss, according to the records we've dug up, Todd died three days ago."_

_Rising Knights Chapter 7_

Gibbs can see why the McGee siblings would be shaken by the death of their friend. It's never easy to find out these things. Especially if the families were close when they were growing up.

"You said that Todd and Sarah were both babies. How old specifically McGee?"

"Umm…Sarah was four when we last saw the Shellberne family. I remember it because Todd's entire family came down with pneumonia. His older sister Jessica almost died from it. I helped to tutor her once she was out of the hospital."

Downstairs, Tony is talking to Sarah getting her to open up about her relationship with Todd.

"We weren't lovers or anything like that, and I think that's why I was surprised when he asked me to marry him. He hadn't made any previous moves on me. I mean, yeah a casual kiss here and there but no serious groping or anything like it."

"Okay just to keep you in the clear when was the last time you saw Todd?"

"We went out Thursday night, that's when he proposed to me. He treated me to homemade lasagna and a movie. We finished with a glass of white wine and then he took me home. I told him I needed a few days to think about it." She pauses as she realizes that Todd died that same night. "Tony? I didn't get him killed did I?"

Tony draws a blank at first then remembers that she'd been implicated in another murder the first time they'd met. She'd been drugged and accused of murdering her on-again, off-again boyfriend.

"No, Sarah, I'm sure that you had nothing to do with what happened to Todd." He pulls her close, and she leans against him needing his comfort.

Ziva remembers the case where they'd all met Sarah. She's comparing the circumstances and not liking the similarities in the two cases. She glances at Gibbs and sees that he's getting one of his notorious gut feelings. The tension in his hands, the slightly longer pauses between sips of coffee, all indicators of Gibbs knowing that something is wrong.

Abby has her music on loud like always, but she's puzzled by the events of the day. Why would Tim come here instead of going to see Gibbs, when Tim knows that Gibbs door is always open? Why did he call Tony in and not Gibbs or even Ziva? For that matter why didn't Timmy call her? He knows that she's always willing to help.

Vance pulls his family into his office and hugs his children before sending them downstairs with the remnants of lunch. He looks at Jackie as he closes the door behind the kids.

"Well, what's your opinion?"

"Tim McGee wanted a safe place to take his sister while he ran his search. He hasn't been to Gibbs house often enough to know where it is, or how to find it. DiNozzo was distracted by Sarah. I think he likes her in an almost romantic way, but he doesn't know it yet. Gibbs is put out because Tim didn't call him. Gibbs is and always has been the Daddy bear in this zoo. Tim, Tony, Ziva and Abby are all his cubs, even if Abby might think that she's more."

"She's quite right Director. Jethro Gibbs will never actually admit to it, but those young people who make up the MCRT and Abby are the children he never had. The closest thing he has to a family these days, excepting his father of course."

"And McGee?"

"Ahh, Timothy. It is as your pretty wife has already said Director. Timothy McGee hasn't been to Jethro's house more than a few times. Usually those visits are at night and as the passenger in the vehicle. None of Jethro's other agents can call their father for support, so they all turn to Jethro. Under normal circumstances, Timothy has his own father to fall back on, and therefore he's not used to asking Jethro for help."

"Can they overcome this?"

"They've already started, unless I've missed my guess. Jackie may I escort you to the elevator?"

"I would be honored Ducky." She kisses Leon good-bye and takes Ducky's arm as he leads her to the elevator. She pats Ducky's arm as she takes one last look at the bullpen and the agents below.

"They'll be fine, Ducky. Give them a few more hours and they'll be the loveable scamps that you love."

He nods and tips an invisible hat to her as the elevator closes. He then turns and continues watching the MCRT, looking for any sign that he'll be needed.

Tim finishes telling Gibbs what he remembers about Todd Shellberne. He then brings up the police report detailing Shellberne's death. He clears his throat as he reads, "Shellberne was found in Rock Creek Park at 23:49 on Thursday night. Local LEOs brought his body in and their M.E. declared time of death at 23:30."

"Anything else McGee?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary boss. Did his four years in the Army, honorably discharged. Came home started taking care of his mother. Worked the local lumberyard for the past few years."

"How on earth did he hook up with your sister?"

"Tony talked to her about that boss. From what she told him, they met at a coffee shop. Discovered that they liked a lot of the same things and started dating. Thursday night, Todd proposes and Sarah asked for time to think about it."

"Does Sarah know what time he dropped her off and can anyone corroborate her story?"

Sarah and Tony arrive just in time for Gibbs last question.

"I entered my apartment at a little after 10 that night. I called Mom and Dad to ask them their opinion. As it's a five hour time difference between here and Hawaii, I caught them at dinner. We talked for over an hour. I can give you my cell phone it has the call on it."

Gibbs nods at Tony who slips a pair of gloves on before taking the cell phone down to Abby. As he leaves, Tony squeezes Sarah's shoulder in silent support. Sarah stares after him, wondering at the senior agent's unusual actions.

Ziva David has watched the whole thing with interest and a sad shadow crosses her eyes. She has seen that particular look in Tony's eyes before and knows that it means the senior agent is falling in love. She sighs and continues running down computer leads that could lead them to Todd Shellberne's killer.

_A/N: End of another chapter, but the story still goes on. Reviews are awesome. That's a hint for those who don't know…lol_


	8. Chapter 8

_Gibbs nods at Tony who slips a pair of gloves on before taking the cell phone down to Abby. As he leaves, Tony squeezes Sarah's shoulder in silent support. Sarah stares after him, wondering at the senior agent's unusual actions. _

Rising Knights—Chapter 8

Tony exits the elevator as he heads to Abby's lab. He winces slightly at the loud music currently emanating from the CD player in the corner.

"Hey Tony, what brings you to my hallowed domain?"

"Hey Abbs. Can you hook up this cell phone and pull up all calls made in the last five days? We need to know if and when a call was placed to Hawaii."

Abby nods and turns down the music. Tony sighs at the relief it brings to his ears.

"Abbs, it's for Tim and Sarah. We need to have this as soon as possible."

Abby nods her expression grim as she sets her computers to work She remembers all too well the last time Sarah had been here. Tim had almost quit NCIS in Sarah's defense. Abby still has nightmares about that, knowing that Tim would have quit if Gibbs hadn't been there to stop him.

Tony stays for a few minutes fidgeting with Abby's equipment until she gently but firmly escorts him to the elevator. "I'll call Gibbs as soon as I have the information you want."

Tony nods and hits the button that will take him upstairs. On the way he pulls out his cell phone and dials the one person he knows he can talk to and not get a head slap out of. As the phone rings, he hopes that Ducky hasn't left the building yet.

"Hello Anthony, what can I do to assist you today?"

"Can I meet you in autopsy Ducky? I need to talk."

"Of course dear boy, I'll be right there."

Ducky straightens from his position by the railing and heads for the elevator. He no sooner presses the button when the elevator dings, indicating its arrival. He enters and sees Tony standing against a back wall, stress lining his handsome face. Concern for the young agent keeps the normally verbose M.E. silent and he escorts Tony down to autopsy.

Tony exits the elevator and starts pacing. Ducky takes advantage of his distraction to brew a pot of tea, waiting for Tony to speak.

"Ducky, how do I know when I've finally cracked? I mean, I have to be totally crazy stupid to even attempt thinking about her. Not to mention the fact that she's McGee's sister."

Ahh, Ducky finally has a grasp on what is going through Tony's mind. Before he can say anything, Tony continues.

"I mean, it's just bad mojo to try dating your best friend's sister. It's not done, and if it is, you certainly don't do it when your friend is an investigator. Tim's my best bud in the world. If I even attempted to date Sarah he'd probably sick Jethro on me."

Ducky wonders which Jethro Tony is referring to when Tony answers his unspoken question.

"If he didn't sic McMutt on me then Gibbs would definitely be in the equation and I'd never survive the head slaps if that happened."

Ducky smiles at the thought of either Jethro being set against Tony. Timothy McGee is many things but he's not a vengeful man. He also only wants the best for his sister and if Anthony DiNozzo is the best then Timothy will go out of his way to assist them not hinder them. Ducky is wondering just what is bringing this self doubt on when Tony fills him in.

"I mean, I'm not ready to fall in love Ducky. I tried that, not just once but twice and almost lost my life in the process both times."

His life and his soul, thinks the older man. He isn't usually a man who wants to hurt someone, but after what Jeanne Bennoit, Jenny Shepherd and yes Ziva David have put this young man through, even the mild mannered doctor is at the end of his proverbial rope.

Tony looks up when Ducky hands him a cup of tea laced with a spoonful of sugar and just a hint of cream. He sips at it, wondering why he's down here; grateful that the doctor is willing to listen without judgment.

"Anthony, do you honestly believe that Timothy would deny you a chance at happiness with his sister?"

"Nahhh, McGee's not that type; then again it is his baby sister and he does go McMom where she's concerned."

"Can you list any reason other than the fact that she's Timothy's sister to not want to date her?"

Ducky moves to his normal examining table and casually hits the record button; he wants to have something to play back on the day that Tony and Sarah get married. He's pretty certain that the two young people will get together, providing he can get Tony over his pre-dating jitters.

"Well, there is the fact that she has a temper. She's McGee's sister; that's not her fault though. She is quite a few years younger than I am; that could be advantageous. She's pretty. She's feisty; that could lead to some fun times behind closed doors."

As Tony keeps listing reasons to not date Sarah, Ducky notices that he also counters it with a reason to date her. When the younger man finally stops, Ducky steps forward and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You have a choice to make and I think you've already made it. Just one piece of advice dear boy. Don't let the past cloud your future. You have a chance to spend some time with Sarah, do so and see what happens. Don't let your chance of happiness pass you by because of the past. It makes for a lonely future."

Tony looks up when Ducky utters the last sentence. At the glint of tears in those old blue eyes, he realizes that for all his stories, Ducky has never once mentioned a loved one, and to the younger man that says a lot. Ducky is seen by most of the MCRT as their beloved grandfather and in Tony's newly opened eyes, he's wondering why the older man isn't married or if he ever was.

Tony's phone rings, alerting both men to the passage of time. As Tony heads back towards the elevator and from there the bullpen, he puts a hand on Ducky's shoulder in thanks. Looking at the older man as the doors close, Tony vows to try and spend more time with the one man that is possibly lonelier than Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

####

A/N: Thank you for reading and to my reviewers thank you for being kind enough to leave a review. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter up by the end of the weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

Rising Knights—Chapter 9

As Tony heads back to the bullpen, he ponders Ducky's words. The older man had given him some sage advice and he wants to make sure that he treats the advice with the respect that is due. He re-enters the bullpen and looks around. McGee is busy typing on his computer, a look of utter concentration on his face. Tony knows from years of experience that Tim is going to narrow down the time frame between Sarah meeting Todd for dinner and what happened just prior to Todd's death.

Tony knows too just why Sarah had asked him if she was responsible for Todd's death. She'd been framed in the death of a sailor the first time they'd met. Tim had fought like a bulldog to keep Sarah out of jail while they figured out what really happened. Tony does have to wonder though why Tim didn't call Gibbs first.

Tony looks at the dog lying patiently at Tim's feet and decides that he can help his probie in another way. "Hey, Tim how about Sarah and I take Jethro for a walk? That way you and boss man can keep working."

"Sounds great Tony, if Sarah agrees to it."

"If Sarah agrees to what?" she comes over and perches on her brother's desk, giving him a slight hug. Tim returns it absently as he tells her of Tony's suggestion.

"Sure, come on Jethro. Walkies." The dog eases himself out from under the desk and steps over to where Sarah is waiting.

Jethro looks back at his master who is still typing away and emits a slight whine. Tim smiles and reaches into his pocket. He tosses Jethro his ball and the dog catches it mid-air. Jethro returns the ball to Tim who sits back from the computer long enough to tug on the dog's leash. He rubs the dog's ears as he tells him, "You go with Tony and Sarah. Keep them safe until you get back here okay? I'm counting on you."

The dog paws at Tim's knee and he looks down at him. "I'm needed here, and I need you to protect Sarah for me. You can protect Tony too if it comes to that, but I need you to watch over Sarah for me. Keep her safe until you all get back here."

Jethro gives an affirmative bark then trots back to Sarah's side. Tony looks from the dog to Tim and back again. He remembers the circumstances when Tim had gotten Jethro and is amazed at the rapport the two have. Jethro just looks up at him, tongue hanging slightly out as he waits for Tony to take them outside.

Tony shakes his head and motions for Sarah to come with him. They enter the elevator and Sarah looks at him.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"I'll tell you outside."

They head towards the waterfront and Sarah asks him what's bothering him.

"Your brother never once dialed Gibbs. I was there Sarah. He knows that Gibbs always has his door open, yet he didn't call him. He called Ducky before he called anyone."

Sarah sighs knowing that Tony is used to relying on Gibbs for all the answers. "Not to burst your bubble, but Tim wouldn't have called you either, if you hadn't already been there Tony."

That makes him turn and look at her. She shrugs as she says, "We've always been there for each other. We didn't have anyone else to turn to. Tim's always the one I go to whenever I have a question or a problem."

"Why not go to your parents?"

"Our parents…we love mom and dad tremendously and call them every week, but Tim has been my main support for the past ten years. Our parents have been on a vacation since I graduated out of high school. They're retired and love it. They love us too but we just don't see them anymore. They've actually moved permanently to Hawaii. They told me so in our phone call Thursday. Our old home in Ohio has been sold and there's nothing left for me to go back to. I'm just glad I took Tim's advice and put my stuff into storage or I'd have nothing left that belongs to me."

"Does Tim know about your parents?"

"No, it was the other thing I was going to talk to him about."

"Do you want someone there when you tell him?"

Sarah gives him a spontaneous hug, one that reminds him strongly of Abby. "Thanks Tony, but Tim isn't like others. He'll just shut himself off for a few hours, or go into game world."

"Yeah, about that, why hasn't your brother written another book?"

"You're kidding right?"

Tony just looks at her and she tells him that ever since Tim's fan went off on Abby, the young man hasn't been able to put pen to paper let alone fingers to typewriter.

"He was really shaken up by the fact that someone actually read his book and misinterpreted it to that extreme."

"I guess counselors only help so far."

"Yeah, you'd know about that huh?"

Tony gives her a sharp look. She meets his gaze head on. "You saying that or did your brother tell you that?"

Sarah snorts, "My brother, tell me about the closest thing to a brother that he has? Get real Tony."

"Then?"

"I can see that something's happened since last we met." She finds a bench and sits on it. Jethro sits obediently at her feet, content to be with anyone named McGee.

"Yeah, we ever get serious I'll tell you about it." he smiles as he says it, not daring to dream that he'll ever have a chance to take this beautiful young woman out on a date.

"I'll keep you to that promise, Mr. DiNozzo." Sarah smiles as she thinks about the ways she can torment her brother by asking his permission to date Tony. Jethro sees the look in Sarah's eyes and buries his head under his paws hoping that he can get back soon to the man who has shown the ultimate trust in him when he asked him to protect Sarah.

A/N: Sorry for the delay...the plot bunnies weren't hopping and then I was sick for a few days. Should be updating again by next weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

Rising Knights Chapter 10

Back at NCIS headquarters, Ziva watches her teammate as he doggedly slogs through all the computer information on Shellberne. She looks up at Gibbs and sees the team leader watching McGee almost as intently as she herself was. She tried calling in favors from her contacts but no one has information on the young man that wanted to marry Sarah McGee. Thinking back to the first time that they'd met Sarah and how similar the two cases are, Ziva starts looking for possible links between the two cases.

As for Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he's always been fascinated by Tim's speed on the computer keyboards. The younger man's hands are virtually flying as he keeps muttering about this or that under his breath, the intensity in his eyes deepening them to a forest green as he tries to figure out who would want to kill Todd Shellberne.

Finally Tim has had enough and he throws up his hands in frustration. Slamming them down on his desk again, brings not only the attention of Ziva and Gibbs, but Leon Vance as well. Gibbs glances upwards and the toothpick muncher nods his head towards the elevator.

"McGee, with me." Gibbs voice is quiet yet authoritative enough that Tim obeys without question. They enter the elevator and Gibbs hits the off switch. He stays quiet, letting Tim gather his thoughts, then asks him, "What's wrong?"

"It's all too…too perfect. If not for Sarah's call to mom and dad, the two murders are almost identical. Admittedly the first guy was stabbed, but it's too coincidental."

"What do you want to do?"

"Find someone that wants to marry my sister without getting killed in the process?" A soft whap to the back of the head brings a hint of the McGee smile. "Sorry boss, it's just so dang frustrating. Almost all the evidence leads back to Sarah. I'm almost afraid that we're going to find out that someone planted a gun in her apartment."

Gibbs lets him talk, glad that the younger man is finally opening up to him. When Tim finally winds down, he slumps against the wall, exhausted.

"Come on McGee, we'll go talk to Abby, see if she's found anything yet."

Gibbs turns the elevator back on and pushes the button that will take them to Abby's lab. The Goth's music is at its normal ear-splitting level, indicating that Abby's in a good mood. Gibbs reaches over and turns the stereo down. Abby turns around ready to yell at someone but says instead, "Hey Gibbs, hi Timmy. Okay I checked all calls dialed on the night in question and came up with two. One is to Shellberne's phone around six o'clock which lasted about ten minutes. The other took place at 10:15 and lasted for almost two hours."

"Abbs is there anyway to tell if the cell phone was taken out of a particular tower's range in that time period?"

"Nice try Gibbs, but not really. As we don't have the call on a recording, there's no way to tell if she was moving around or not."

Tim stands utterly still when Abby mentions the recording. The odd way his parents had reacted when he'd told them what had happened; almost as if they knew in advance what was going on in their children's lives.

Tim runs out of the room with Gibbs in hot pursuit. He can hear Tim muttering a string of 'no's' under his breath and Gibbs suddenly knows what Tim is afraid of. Big brother might have nothing on the McGee's if Gibbs gut is correct. He pulls out his cell phone and hits number two on the speed dial.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, get Sarah and Jethro back here immediately. Calmly as possible, Tony but hurry."

"On it boss." Tony looks at Sarah who takes his proffered arm and with Jethro leading the way they walk back into the building.

Ziva looks up when Tim and Gibbs enter. Gibbs gives her a high sign and she discretely pulls out her backpack, walking steadily towards the elevator. Tim looks at Ziva and the former Mossad agent is astounded by the pain she sees in McGee's eyes. She whips her head towards Gibbs but he's motioning her to the elevator while guiding Tim back to his desk.

Ziva enters the elevator and heads for the garage, knowing that Gibbs will be wanting her to go somewhere, he just has yet to tell her where. She sees Tony and Sarah arrive and watches as the senior agent gallantly leads the young woman to the elevators and Gibbs. She knows now that she's missed her chance with Tony but is resigned to the loss. If nothing else, Sarah McGee will be able to keep Tony DiNozzo on his toes.

As soon as her phone rings, Ziva's waiting her orders. "Go to Sarah's apartment and sweep it for bugs." Is all that Gibbs says before hanging up again. Ziva throws her pack into the car and drives out, briefly wondering what Gibbs is looking for with her search.

Sarah sees Tim's shaking figure sitting on his chair and immediately rushes to his side.

"Tim what is it? What's happened?"

Tony looks at his boss, who is tight-lipped with anger. Tony isn't sure who the boss is angry at, but he's hoping it's not McGee. He watches with pride as his Probie pulls himself together and faces Sarah.

"I need to know if you told anyone about Todd prior to Thursday night; even if it was just a blog, or in passing."

Sarah reaches under Tim's desk and pulls out her purse. She digs inside for a few seconds then pulls out a small leather bound journal. She hands it to Tim who sighs in temporary relief. He knows that she isn't one to brag about the handwritten journal; not after the last fiasco.

Gibbs looks over at Sarah, not wanting to burst Tim's temporary bubble of relief, but taking responsibility for it anyway. "Would anyone else have access to your purse?"

Sarah starts to shake her head then frowns. "I did have an incident a few weeks ago. I reported it to the police and campus security immediately though."

"What happened Sarah?" Gibbs is keeping his tone neutral and low. Tony is almost amazed at the gentleness that the boss is treating her with. Admittedly she is McGee's sister, but then again, she's McGee's sister; the one that almost made Tony lose the best partner he's had the pleasure of working with. Tony nods to himself as he confirms those feelings for his best friend. Tim may be a computer geek, but he's Tony's computer geek and more than that, he's Tony's friend and partner.

Gibbs watches Sarah as she tells them that there had been a break-in at the school she is currently teaching at. Nothing had been taken, but several of the teacher's desks had been broken into and searched, Sarah's included.

Gibbs nods in approval as Sarah tells them that the school searched the campus and two days later found two juveniles hiding in a closet, gloating over their success.

Gibbs straightens when he hears that and asks Sarah if she knows who the two were.

"No Agent Gibbs, but it might still be in the police report."

###

Thank you all for the great reviews...should have the next chapter up by Sunday evening ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Rising Knights –Chapter 11

Gibbs turns to Tim and Tony both of whom are at their desks and are busy typing up the information. Tim and Sarah are huddled together, Sarah pointing out certain things as Tim types them in.

Tony finally looks up, "I found out from my contacts that the boys are considered old enough to be tried as adults. They knew what they were doing. Both have been remanded to the custody of their parents."

Tim brings up the case file on the plasma. He highlights the two young men; neither of them look apologetic for their actions. Tim keeps typing their information into the computer and finds, "They both have sealed criminal records boss. Apparently they were convinced that they weren't going to get into trouble this time."

Gibbs watches at Tim settles into what he terms "agent" mode. No longer older brother to Sarah, this is his youngest agent at work. He smiles as the intensity returns to McGee's green gaze. He notices that Tony is watching Tim too…or is it Sarah McGee that his senior agent is keeping such a close eye on?

Gibbs cell phone rings, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"I have found several insects; do you want me to keep any of them?"

Gibbs smiles knowing this time that Ziva's wording is deliberate. "No, that's fine. I'll send an exterminator out later. Come on home."

Ziva nods as Gibbs terminates the call. She wanders down the hallway, and notices the camera at the far end. Making the decision to contact the building supervisor she shows the man her NCIS badge and asks to see the footage for the previous month. Twenty minutes later she's driving into the Navy Yard, a stack of videos at her side. She scoops them up as she runs to the elevator, hoping that the footage will help Tim and Sarah find Todd's killer.

Gibbs looks up when she enters, a smile crossing his lips at the short length of time it took his newest probie to get back across town. "That was fast." Is all he says and Ziva frowns.

"I made a Zee-line back here."

"Bee-line, Ziva…" is Tim's softly worded correction. Ziva looks at him and shakes her head.

"No, my name is Ziva so that makes it was a Zee-line." She smiles at her logic and the others all cough to hide their laughter.

"What did you find, Ziva?" Gibbs is looking at the stack of videos in her arms.

"I talked to the building supervisor and he agreed to let me have these for our investigation."

Tony groans as he imagines what lengths his teammate might have gone to in order to get those tapes. Sarah smiles and smacks him in the arm. He looks at her in shock.

"Hey my super is great. All Ziva had to do is ask and he'd have given them to her."

"So why smack me?"

"Cause you needed a wake up call. Not everyone needs convincing to do the right thing."

Tony glares at Tim who is hiding a smirk at not just the smack but also Sarah's explanation. Tim is forever telling Tony that not everyone is bad and that some people actually know how to do the right thing.

"I see you actually listen to McRighteous when it suits you."

That remark earns him a serious head-slap; even Gibbs looks up when that one connects. Sarah pulls Tony into the elevator and waits until the doors are closed before hitting the off switch.

"That hurt you know." He's rubbing his head where she'd smacked him.

"You deserved it! that man out there may just be a joke for you, but he's the most solid part of my life Tony and I will not let you keep belittling him while I'm here. He loves you like an older brother you know that right? He puts up with your comments because he wants to. He figures that he'd rather have someone that picks on him constantly than someone who ignores him like our father does."

"Sarah, what is going on with your family? Why does Tim think that your parents bugged your apartment?"

"They probably did. Tim's enough of a computer genius that they quit trying to bug his apartments when he was in MIT. I don't let it bother me. I'm never there long enough for them to see anything that might look bad against me. I work long hours at the school and I also have my martial arts classes. I'm seldom home."

"Whereas your brother spends most of his weekends at his apartment."

"Yeah except for the times he came home to visit. I guess he'll be staying here a lot more now; we both will."

Tony frowns at the sadness in her tone. He knows that McGee's sister is welcome at Tim's place anytime. At least she can visit him when …and then it hits him. Sarah and Tim don't have a family home to go to anymore. They'd always been able to leave town, if only for a weekend; to recharge their batteries or visit with their parents. Since the older McGee's have sold the family home, there isn't a hidey-hole to escape to now.

Tony shuffles his feet as he says, "If you need a place to hide, you can always stay at my place."

Sarah watches as a blush darkens the Italian's cheekbones. She leans over and kisses his cheek. "Thank you Tony, I appreciate the offer." She flips the switch and walks out of the elevator.

Tony is still standing in there holding his cheek where she'd kissed it. "Now I know how Marcia Brady felt when Davy Jones kissed her."

Ducky had been standing outside waiting for Tony to exit. He smiles at the younger man's mention of _The Brady Bunch_ television show. Tony and television are like Ducky and his stories; there is not one without the other.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to The Brady Bunch or Davy Jones. Just borrowed for the sake of this chapter ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: there's a bit of a "twist" at the end._

Rising Knights—Chapter 12

Tim McGee looks up when Tony finally exits the elevator. He can see the older agent is still feeling the effect of Sarah's head slap. As Tony gets closer, Tim can see a faint image of lipstick on Tony's cheek. He turns his head to Sarah who is playing with Jethro's ears.

He murmurs, "You kissed, Tony? Are you nuts?"

Sarah looks up at him and equally quietly, relates what exactly happened in the elevator. "When he offered to give me another place to run to, and then was embarrassed about it, I just wanted to say thank you."

Tim slowly looks over at his partner. Tony is busy on his desk phone; a slight blush still covers the other man's cheekbones. Tim decides that he's not going to heckle his partner. Right now he needs to concentrate on who might be trying to frame Sarah for murder.

Gibbs knows the instant that Tim realizes that Sarah kissed Tony. He watches his youngest agent intently, and smiles when Tim returns his attention to the case; away from Tony.

Ziva takes the video tapes down to Abby. She tells the Goth what they are looking for and watches for a few minutes as Abby starts replaying the videos. Abby turns to her, "What's wrong? You look like you've lost your best friend?"

"It is nothing Abby. I –I just had an epiphany of sorts."

"You mean Tony's feelings for Sarah? He's always had them you know."

"How do you know this?"

"Oh come on Ziva! Tony's had the hots for her ever since he saw her picture on McGee's phone. He backed off due to her being McGee's sister but you know, you never really forget someone that you've admired from afar."

"Hmm…is that why you stay down here, so that you cannot see McGee that often?"

Abby busies herself rewinding several tapes. Ziva starts to leave then turns back to the forensic scientist. "Did you ever meet McGee's parents?"

Abby shakes her head. "He offered once to take me back with him, but that's when I broke it off with him. I didn't want to settle down then."

"Do you want to settle down now?"

"Not really. I like being able to come and go as I please, not having to tell anyone where I'm going or who I'm sleeping with tonight."

"You do not want to be faithful to McGee?"

"That's not it, Ziva! I don't want to be tied down to any man! Having to stay at home and take care of real babies isn't what I want to do right now."

"You think that this is what McGee wants, to find someone to settle down with?"

Abby looks at Ziva, wondering why the Israeli woman is asking her all these questions. Before either woman says more, an image pops up on the screen. They both watch as Sarah comes and goes, then another couple show up. Ziva knows immediately that the man is Todd Shellberne. As for the woman: Ziva knows immediately who it is and runs for the elevator.

She dashes out of the elevator when the doors open and scurries over to her desk where she types furiously for the next few minutes. A quick phone call has her cursing in Hebrew the second that she hangs up. Before anyone can ask her what is going on, Abby calls Gibbs.

"Do you know what McGee's parents look like?"

"No Abbs, I figured that if any did it would be you."

"I need either McGee or Sarah down here to confirm if one of these two are their parents."

"I'll get him down there Abbs." He looks over at Tim and nods towards the elevator. Tim stands up and Tony tells him that he'll keep an eye on Sarah for him.

"Thanks Tony."

Gibbs escorts Tim down to Abby's lab. The moment they exit and Tim looks at the plasma, Gibbs knows that he's looking at the elder McGees. Tim just sighs as he sees his parents conferring not only with Todd Shellberne but Madison Faraday: the cheerleader who'd framed Sarah all those years ago.

"Damnit, why do they have to do this? Just once can't they stay out of our lives? Boss, I'll have Tony call Hawaii to have my parents brought in."

"No, I'll do it Agent McGee. Right now, you're too close to what's going on."

The last statement wasn't from Gibbs but from Director Leon Vance. Vance nods to Gibbs, has him escort Tim back upstairs. He then looks at Abby Sciuto. "Why go behind their backs?"

"I just don't want McGee to get fired or quit again like he did the last time something happened to one of Sarah's boyfriends. If it hadn't been for Sarah's odd eating habits, Madison might have gotten away with it and Tim would have quit for good."

"That would have been a tragedy. Very well, keep watching the footage. See if there is anything else we can use to bring charges against Ms. Faraday or the McGees."

Abby nods and returns to her work.

Gibbs gets Tim back upstairs where the younger man slumps in his chair, defeat written all over his young face. A soft slap to the back of his head brings his head up to face Gibbs. "I didn't let you quit then, I won't have you giving up now. Let's find out what your parents and the others were up to."

Tim sighs and asks his boss if he'll assemble everyone, including Ducky in a conference room. Gibbs nods and looks at Ziva and Tony who immediately come over to support their teammate. Gibbs then heads down to autopsy where Ducky is just recovering from a bout of coughing.

Gibbs asks him again if anything is wrong and when the elderly man says no, tells him that Tim wants to speak to all of them upstairs. Ducky immediately grabs his bag and follows the younger man out of the room. They stop on the way to pick up Abby who halts the tapes while they listen to what Tim has to say. Tim picks up his phone when he sees Gibbs return and tells the director that he'd like him in the room too.

Once everyone is assembled, Tim looks at Sarah who nods encouragingly. "First things first, thank you for helping us today. We had hoped we wouldn't be put through another incident like what happened a few years ago."

Tim takes a deep breath as he continues, "My parents are control freaks and lately, they've decided that they are going to control who we marry. The whole assassin thing not withstanding, most of my breakups have been due to my parents intervening. I had told Sarah about this and that's why she called me when Todd proposed."

Sarah stands up, "I told Tony and now I'm telling all of you. Our parents sold the house we used to live in when we were in Ohio. If it hadn't been for Tim warning me to put my stuff into storage, I might not have anything left of my own other than what's in my apartment. Mom and Dad have been watching us like "big brother" only worse."

Tim nods in agreement.

"The latest scheme of theirs is to have Sarah marry someone of their choice. I'm not sure exactly what Todd's role was supposed to be, but if he's dead then something went wrong somewhere."

"Are your parents capable of murder, McGee?"

_Reviews are welcome...I even give kitty cat hugs for those who want one ^_^_


	13. Chapter 13

Rising Knights—Chapter 13

"Are your parents capable of murder, McGee?" Gibbs softly worded statement is met with a shrug by both younger McGees.

Tim looks around the table. "A few years ago, I'd have said no way in hell. There is no way that my parents could ever condone murder."

"What changed?"

"I did." Sarah looks at her brother as she says it. "I told them that we were both adults now and to let us live our own lives. I had found my niche in teaching, and Tim found his here with you guys."

"What else?"

Sarah looks confused by Gibbs question.

"Something one of you said or did made them want to start interfering in your lives with drastic results. What was it?"

Tim watches his sister's body language and knows immediately what she'd said. "You told them who you're really in love with and they disapprove of him."

"Regardless, we still have no proof that they're behind Shellberne's murder. I can try to bring them in for questioning based on what you all have brought to light so far, but there's not much I can do to help without concrete facts and evidence." Vance's support, such as it is, does much to ease Tim's worries about how to bring his parents to D.C.

"Thank you director, I appreciate your help." Vance leaves and the team continues discussing what to do from this point.

Gibbs looks at Tim and Sarah. "Go home both of you. Tony, Ziva go with them. Tim, I do have an assignment for both you and Sarah."

Tim and Sarah look at him and Gibbs stares back. "I want you both to type up every incident where your parents did something to interfere with your lives. I don't care if it's something as trivial as moving a book, write it down. Bring it in tomorrow. For now, I want all of you to go home and try to get some sleep. Ducky, tomorrow see if your contacts at Metro will let you examine Shellberne's body. Abby I want you to keep watching the tapes for anything else that could connect the senior McGees to this crime."

"Boss?"

"Trust me Tim; do the assignment, get some sleep and come back in the morning. Tony, Ziva, take them home, stay with them."

Nobody moves for several seconds then Tony stands up and pats Tim on the back, "Come on Probie, we can stay at my place, I'll put on a DVD and we'll have a great time."

"Actually Tony I'd rather have Ziva with me."

"Probie, I'm wounded; I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you Tony, that's why I'm asking you to keep Sarah with you."

Tony stares at him, realizing what Tim has just told him. McGee is entrusting his sister to Tony's care; in more ways than one.

"She'll be safe with me Tim." Tony's quiet reassurance brings a smile to Tim's face.

"I know Tony."

Everyone leaves except Gibbs and Ducky. The older man stays behind, wanting to know "What are you thinking Jethro?"

"Too many coincidences Duck and you know how I feel about those."

"Ahh and what is the famous Gibbs gut telling you?"

"With the exception of Sarah not being drugged this time, the cases are almost identical."

"Hmm…yes I can see your point. Time of death is marginally different, as is the weapon used to kill our victim."

"Main difference is that Sarah has an alibi this time and she wasn't drugged. The real question is why put her through something like that again? Why would any parent want their child to suffer that kind of pain?"

"Maybe, instead of looking at the parents, you should ask the cheerleader." Vance is standing in the doorway. He'd gone down to lock up and found his lead MCRT agent and ME still in the conference room.

"You're right Leon. C'mon Duck I'll escort you to your car."

"But Jethro, what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go talk to a cheerleader."

Vance looks at Gibbs who stares back at him, "You wanna come along Leon?"

"Don't mind if I do."

The three men walk out of the room. Abby is running up the stairs as they do.

"I found it! I found it!"

"Found what Abbs?"

"What the McGees were talking to Todd Shellberne about. I watched the rest of the tapes and none of them focused on the cheerleader. I'm not really sure how she fits in the picture."

"Abbs…"

"The other tapes have the McGees facing the camera. They actually tell Shellberne to pretend to be Sarah's boyfriend."

"That's all I need to bring them in; thank you, Miss Sciuto. Gibbs, tell your agent I'll definitely have his parents here first thing in the morning."

Vance heads back inside. Abby looks at Gibbs who sighs, "What else is there?"

"Nothing, I just…I'm worried about Ducky."

Gibbs looks over at the ME who is pulling out of sight as he turns his Morgan towards home.

"I know Abbs. I've told him to go see another physician but you know Duck."

"I know, that's why I'm worried."

Gibbs gives her a hug which she gladly returns.

"Gibbs, do you really think that McGee's parents are responsible for murder?"

"Won't know til I talk to them Abbs."

"But…Gibbs they are Tim's parents…surely they couldn't have done it."

"Abbs…I won't know until I talk to them."

"Surely your gut is telling you that they couldn't do it. These are Timmy's parents after all."

Gibbs says nothing more as he gives her another hug. He then walks her to her hearse before walking to one of the fleet vehicles and driving away. Abby grumbles under her breath as she follows him to the exit. When she sees that he's heading away from the route he takes to get home, she knows that he's following up on a lead and heads for her own apartment content that Gibbs will solve the mystery of the McGees.


	14. Chapter 14

Rising Knights—Chapter 14

Tim walks Ziva out to her car and asks her if she wants to follow him or if he should leave his car and they can just take hers.

"You would allow me to drive you, McGee? I am honored, yet feel it unnecessary for us to carpool. I will follow you home."

"You do remember that I don't have a lot of furniture?"

"I trust you McGee. If you would rather spend the night at my place, we can stop by and pick up a change of clothes for you and drop off your car?"

Tim nods grateful for her understanding. He knows that she has questions and anticipates a night of Q & A.

An hour later Tim is standing outside Ziva's apartment as he waits patiently for her to open the door. When she does so, he walks to the kitchen and carefully places their groceries on the table before slipping his backpack off and stashing it beside the couch.

He helps Ziva make a quick supper of salad and spaghetti. Afterwards, they sit on the couch and Ziva finally asks him why he told Tony to protect Sarah.

"You can see they are attracted to each other, can you not?" She can't help the slight tinge of jealousy in her voice. Tim sighs and reaches for her hands, knowing full well that she can easily knock him into next week.

"Hey, look at me. I know what I'm doing, especially where Sarah's concerned. While I don't think that our parents are capable of murder, at least I'm hoping they aren't, I want Sarah to have a chance to spend some time with the man that she's loved for the last few years."

Ziva stares at him in shock and wonder. Tim smiles and nods at the book lying on the table. "She's been in love with Agent Tommy ever since I wrote Deep Six. She'll deny it of course, but when she admitted that mom and dad don't like who she's in love with it had to be Tony."

"Why did it have to be Tony?"

Tim sighs and stands up to pace for a minute. Ziva can tell that she's about to hear something that this man has never told anyone else.

"When I first called home and told our parents that I would be working for NCIS, they thought it was wonderful. Until I told them I wanted to be a field agent. According to them I'm wasting my degrees. It wasn't until Vance put me in cybercrimes that they even started talking to me for more than five minutes."

"They wanted you to stay behind a desk."

"Yeah, but they don't understand that I was dying in cybercrimes. It was exciting for all of 24 hours, and then I realized what I was missing and just existed until Gibbs brought us all together again."

"I can honestly say that I missed you too McGee. I also hope that Tony realizes what a gift you have just given him."

Tim reaches down for her hand and when she places her hand in his he gently pulls her to her feet and into a loose hug.

"You'll find him some day Ziva. We'll both find our special someone eventually; it's just a matter of faith."

Ziva lets herself shed a few tears as she rests against McGee's chest. She knows that he is just as leery as she is about the dating game anymore. Not for the first time she wishes that she could feel something other than sisterly affection for this gentle man who could no more hurt her than he could his own sister. He hands her his hankie and she blows her nose with it as she sits down again.

"What are you going to say to your parents when they get here McGee?"

Tim starts pacing again. "I don't know. I just—I've always been taught to 'honor thy father and thy mother.' I just don't know why they would put Sarah through this hell again. Especially since I didn't tell them what happened the first time."

Tim turns to Ziva as he realizes what he just said, "Ziva, I never told them. They couldn't have known. Sarah was too embarrassed to tell them and I swore to her that I wouldn't. I gotta call Gibbs."

###

Miles away from Ziva's apartment, Leroy Jethro Gibbs steps out of his car just as his cell phone rings. Listening to Tim on the other end Gibbs tells him good work then heads up the stairs to bring in a cheerleader for questioning.

###

Ziva watches in mild amusement as Tim retrieves his backpack and pulls out his laptop. When he sets it up she comes over to see what he's doing.

"You are actually going to do what Gibbs suggested? Write up all the occasions that your parents interfered in your life?"

"I figure I may as well; I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight."

"If you are referring to someone saying that I snore when I sleep then…it's true. I do."

Tim smiles at her and she can see that she made the wrong assumption. There are clouds in those deep green eyes. Shadows put there not by her, but by his parents.

"I need to do this, for both me and Sarah. Maybe this way—"

Ziva prompts him to continue, "Maybe this way what Tim?"

He shrugs, embarrassed to explain it, yet knowing he needs to tell someone. Ziva steps closer and sits down on the edge of the chair. Tim looks up at her, silently asking permission to hold her while he tells his story. Ziva nods and slips onto his lap, relishing the feel of warm arms holding her close and leans her head on his chest.

"I just want to know why it's so difficult for someone to want to love me. I don't think I'm as needy as I was when I first started working at Norfolk. I know that I have some issues due to what's happened in the past, but am I that unlovable? Do I have to be part of someone's assignment to even find a girlfriend these days? What's wrong with me?"

Ziva can't halt the tears that are running down her cheeks. Her friend, her best friend has just asked all the questions that she has been wondering about concerning her own personal life.

Tim holds her, knowing that she's feeling the same way that he is. While he wonders why he couldn't have fallen in love with this exotic beauty in his arms, he's also grateful for the friend that he has in her. No one else knows how to relate to him, at least not on this particular subject, which is another reason he'd wanted her with him tonight. With Abby he can talk all things scientific; with Ziva he knows he can trust her not to humiliate him when he bares his soul to her like this.

Soft feminine snores emanate from Tim's chest area and he smiles at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Letting her sleep, Tim carefully lifts his laptop so that he can type and hold his friend at the same time. Ziva carefully peeks every now and then at what he's writing; trying not to let on that she's not actually sleeping so much as observing what the senior McGee's have put their children through.

A/N: So, next chapter is your choice my readers: Tony and Sarah's chat, Gibbs and cheerleader chat, or Ducky finally admitting something is wrong with him?


	15. Chapter 15

Rising Knights—Chapter 15

Tony looks at Sarah as they exit the Navy Yard. "Do you need me to stop at Tim's so you can pick up some clothes for tomorrow?"

Sarah shakes her head, "Can you take me to my place?"

"Not worth my life. Not worth yours either. So, Tim's place or I find some old sweats for you for tonight."

A soft whine from the backseat brings their attention to a patient looking German shepherd.

"Abby's place." They both say at the same time.

"You can probably pick up a few things from Abby while we drop off Jethro. That way you'd have clean clothes for tomorrow."

Sarah nods at his suggestion, still wondering why her brother had told Tony that he wanted Tony to watch over her. After all, Tim had no clue that she had been in love with Tony for years. Or did he?

"What made you ask Tim to investigate Todd?"

"It was just too sudden. We'd only seen each other a few times."

"What was your parents' reaction, if you don't mind my asking?"

Sarah sighs as she admits, "They were too accepting. It was as if they were expecting me to call them with the news. That's the other reason I went to see Tim."

Tony muses that over as they pull into Abby's driveway. A few minutes later the Goth's hearse pulls up and she bounds out of the vehicle.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Sarah needs to borrow some clothes and I'm sure you won't mind watching Jethro for Tim tonight."

"Jethro?"

At his name, the dog barks from the backseat and Abby reaches in for his leash. The animal happily follows Abby into her house while Tony and Sarah follow behind. The interior of the house is small, and Abby's exuberant spirit is seen throughout in the pictures and lithographs that she has hanging on the walls. Jethro paws at the backdoor and she opens it up to let him out into the small back yard.

"Why did you never keep him, Abbs?"

"My landlord won't allow pets for any length of time. A visit now and then is okay, but when you guys go out of town for longer than 48 hours I have to go to Tim's to watch over him or my landlord could kick me out for breach of contract."

She heads upstairs and is down a few minutes later with a small pile of clothes. She smiles at Sarah and says, "Don't worry about returning them; I can always get them back from the guys."

Sarah says her thanks as she and Tony leave. When they pull up outside of Tony's apartment Sarah waits until they're inside before asking, "Do you think that my parents are guilty Tony?"

Tony sighs as he drops his keys onto the small table he keeps by the door. He has Sarah sit down on the sofa while he goes and finds two bottles of water. He hands one to her before he replies.

"Of manipulating you and Tim yes. Of murdering Shellberne, I honestly don't know Sarah. Having met you and worked with your brother all these years, I'd like to think that they're innocent. Judging by the video tapes and hearing what they did to your apartment now and in the past, as a cop that's just too many things piling up against them."

Sarah nods and watches as he brings his laptop to the coffee table.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Gibbs said that he wants you to make a list of the times that your parents interfered in your life."

"Tony, I don't need to do that."

"You really don't want me to get head slapped because you didn't do this do you?"

"It's not necessary Tony."

"Yes it is, I really don't want to get a head slap because of your stubbornness."

"Tony, I don't need to document it again. I keep it in my journal."

Tony sighs and turns the computer off. He stows it away under the table and reaches for the remote. Sarah places a hand on his.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Okay so what's wrong with me that you're almost jumping out of your skin?"

Tony stands up and heads for the kitchen. Sarah waits for five seconds before following him. Tony's standing by the sink, muttering to himself and Sarah catches small words " …sister…friend…idiot…"

Sarah smiles as she realizes that he's talking about her. She listens for a few more seconds before she slips in behind him and puts her arms around him. Tony freezes, mortified that she'd heard him talking to himself.

"You know, my brother is kinda devious."

"Really? McDevious is a nickname I hadn't thought of yet…at least not on a personal level."

"What is it with you and calling my brother names?"

"Isn't that what big brothers do; call their little brother by some nickname or another?"

Sarah steps around to where she can look into his face. "Calling him Probie all these years is one thing; it's another when almost every week you have something new to tease him about."

Tony sighs as he contemplates how to put into words just what he's been doing all this time.

"Everyone thinks that I'm like Gibbs; a miniature version with a few quirks. Sarah, with the exception of his computer skills, Tim is the real miniature. He's the one with a strong family background, of what makes up a family. He's the one who questions what we do or why we do it.

"Even when Gibbs went away for those few months, Tim just stepped up to the plate. He became my senior agent and we worked almost better than what we do now. He's—I've never once doubted that he has my back, Sarah. I feel the same way about Gibbs."

"You're using a diversion, taking the attention away from both of them. Why?"

"You ever watch Leroy Jethro Gibbs, forget I asked, he interrogated you; remember that intensity? That's your brother when he goes into a computer related search. I swear to you Sarah the first time I saw him, I almost thought he was Gibbs son. I know that he's not, but man…the drive they both have…it's incredible to watch them."

"You really care for them."

"Yeah, Gibbs is the dad I never had and Tim the brother I always wanted."

Sarah hugs him and he cautiously returns it. Then he replays what she said earlier, "What do you mean, your brother is devious?"

Sarah's turn to shy away, but as she's in his arms, where she wants to be, she stays where she is as she replies, "Tim knows that I've been in love with someone for a long time. He made sure that I get to spend some time with that person tonight."

"Then?"

"He's given us his blessing Tony. It's up to us what we do from here."

"You sure about that Sarah?"

Sarah can tell that this man has been hurt, deeply wounded by some other woman.

"Tony, what's the last thing Tim said as he left?"

"That he trusts me."

"Mmmhmm…so trust me to know my brother. He loves us both Tony. Maybe one day we can progress into something more like a family; for now, I'd like to know what Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo kisses like."

She leans up and presses her lips to his. It takes a second or two before his brain realizes that his partner's sister is kissing him. Ignoring the little voice that pleads with him to remember just who she is, he draws her closer and deepens the kiss.

Several minutes pass before Tony withdraws. Both of them are breathing heavily and Tony can't help wondering if she'll let him kiss her again. He hears himself ask, "So, do my kisses please you?"

"I'm not sure…I think I'll have to start an investigation of my own."

Before he can think of a comeback, she goes and sits down by the computer. Tony stands there for a full minute then comes over and picking her up sits down in his recliner with her on his lap. She doesn't resist when his lips capture hers.

This time when they come up for breath, Tony can feel Sarah's heartbeat against his own. He rests his head on hers as he waits for his lungs to recover from the pleasure he's just inflicted on them. Sarah sits content for the time being. She replays the day and frowns as she remembers the time she'd spent with Ducky.

"Tony, what's wrong with Dr. Mallard? He was coughing pretty badly when I went down there earlier today."

Tony doesn't reply right away and Sarah tips her head back. Tony's eyes are closed and she wonders if he's sleeping when he replies, "I'm not sure Sarah. When I talked to him earlier, he was a little morose, but he wasn't coughing that much."

"Maybe he was just trying to get rid of some dust or something."

"Yeah, maybe…"

Silence fills his living room and Tony comes to the realization that he's comfortable like this; holding Sarah while they talk about the day they'd had. The fanciful part of his brain immediately starts playing The Wedding March, while his realistic side says take it slow, or you could lose her too.

Sarah strokes his hands with her own. She's always liked Tony's hands. The calluses from his job at NCIS, the small scars from previous years as a police officer, they all are part of this man. She presses a kiss to his chin.

"Tony, will you take me to bed?"

He immediately tenses and she knows what he's thinking. "I don't mean it that way. I just want someone to hold me tonight. That's all; you don't have to if you don't want to."

Tony thinks about several things: she's Tim's sister, she's a beautiful woman, she wants him, she wants to…she wants him. He slowly nods and stands up to carry her into the bedroom. He leaves her there to change into night clothes while he goes and gets some water to quench his suddenly dry throat.

Sarah watches him leave, angered by the women in his past who've hurt him; thankful for the older brother who knows that she and Tony needed this time to learn about each other. She pulls on a sweatshirt that she'd borrowed from Abby. Looking down, she can tell that it's one of Tim's—it has the MIT logo emblazoned on it. Sarah frowns at the implications. She likes Abby, but doesn't want to have her as a sister-in-law. Sarah sends up a small prayer for Tim to find someone as special as Tony is to her.

Tony steps back into his bedroom and sees Sarah sitting in the middle of his bed wearing one of Tim's old MIT sweatshirts. Her head is bowed and her hands folded as she says a prayer that he can't hear. When she looks up again, he sees something he's not sure he can identify; an emotion so powerful it almost knocks him off his feet and its reflected towards him. She smiles and Tony is once again blown away by the beauty that's now in his bed.

Sarah holds her hand out and Tony takes it as he sits beside her on the bed. She gently tugs on his hand, pulling him closer, encouraging his embrace. Sarah sighs as his arms finally enfold her and she nestles close to his chest, not wanting to let him go. Tony lies down beside her and gradually the events of the day, including the knowledge of what they mean to each other and the combined heat of their bodies sends them both into sleep.

A/N: Obviously my readers wanted to see Tony and Sarah in this chapter. Should have a new one up either Tuesday or Wednesday ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Rising Knights—Chapter 16

Gibbs races to Madison Faraday's apartment, knowing in his gut that the former cheerleader will probably run if she suspects he's on his way. He calls Vance to make sure that a warrant is pending for the young woman's arrest. When Vance tells him that it's ready for him, he's pulling into the parking lot of the young woman's apartment complex.

A quick rapping on the door brings his quarry into sight. She opens it just enough to see who it is and just as quickly tries to shut it. Gibbs has his size 12 foot in there, as well as his badge.

"Madison Faraday you're wanted for questioning. Let's go."

She wrenches the door open so that he can step inside and he waits while she picks up her purse, and then escorts her to the car. Back at NCIS, he puts her into interrogation room one while he makes a few phone calls.

Vance comes down to the observation room and asks Gibbs if he wants Vance to do the actual interview this time.

"As it relates to one of your team you are involved a little more personally this time Gibbs."

"Not really. I'm just here to make sure that we've got the right person in lock up."

"Do you have any real doubts?"

"About the cheerleader? Nahhh, she's guilty as hell."

"What about the McGees?"

"I'll admit to being lost on that one Leon. I look at me and you and wonder how could anyone treat their kids like that? That's one of worst ways to tell a kid that you don't trust them; hell it's clear to me now why Tim worked so hard when he came here. He was afraid of being sent back there!"

"He hasn't lost any of that intensity over the years either." Both men know that Vance has kept a close eye on Tim McGee ever since Vance had taken over as assistant director.

"Nope that he hasn't Leon, that he hasn't."

"You want to observe while I talk to the McGees? They should be arriving in about eight hours."

"You really pulled some strings to get them here that fast."

"This is one of our team Gibbs. We don't allow that kinda shenanigans to go on with our team members. The older McGees need to realize what they're doing and how it's going to affect their children."

Gibbs nods absently as he watches the former cheerleader. Like he'd suspected, leave her alone long enough and she's almost ready to crack. He focuses on what Vance has been saying and realizes something that he'd almost missed. He picks up his cell phone and dials Abby's number.

"What's up Gibbs? Tell me you have some good news."

"Possible, too soon to tell as the senior McGees aren't here yet. Abbs do me a favor, when you get in tomorrow, I want you to run the DNA of Tim and Sarah; then run it against the DNA from their parents."

He hangs up before she can ask him anything more. On the other end, Abby dances around her apartment and a happy Jethro barks at her excitement. Abby pats her shoulders and when Jethro leans up she dances for a short time with the dog.

"Ohh, I knew that Gibbs would come up with something Jethro. He's good at that you know. Always coming up with some way to pull our fat out of the fire…that's our boss man…yes it is."

The now exhausted German shepherd lies down in a corner as Abby continues her happy dance; he's counting the moments until he can be with _**his **_human again. He's always happy to see his friend Abby but Tim McGee is the one that belongs to him now even if the silly humans don't see it that way. McGee had taken him in, even after Jethro had bitten him and in the dog's eyes, that made Tim McGee his human from that moment on.

Vance waits patiently while Gibbs makes yet another phone call. He raises an eyebrow when he hears Gibbs ask to speak to Jordan Hampton yet says nothing. Two minutes later he watches as Gibbs heads into the room where the former cheerleader is on the verge of tears.

A knock on the observation room door brings Vance's gaze to the person standing there waiting patiently for his attention.

"Thank you for coming, I take it that the trip went well?"

A silent nod and Vance sighs. "Okay here's your next assignment. Bring in Commander McGee and his wife for questioning. I need them here ASAP. Can you do it?"

Another silent nod and the figure turns to leave. Vance places his hand on the other person's arm. Vance tells him, "I have confirmation regarding the whereabouts of your team; you'll have the coordinates when you get back here."

A quick nod of thanks and the figure is gone. Vance sighs and resumes his position watching Gibbs tear a new strip in the quickly shrinking former cheerleader.

Finally after a full thirty minutes of non-stop Gibbs in her face Madison Faraday shouts, "I did it to hurt the bitch all right! It's because of her that I spent three years behind bars. She's the reason that I lost Sam! If not for her I'd have had it all!"

It takes Gibbs a few seconds to remember the security officer at Waverly University who had been part of the conspiracy to hurt Sarah the first time around. He strides out of the room and Vance meets him in the hallway.

"Who was Sam?"

"Security officer Samuel Tate. We arrested him the same day we arrested Madison." Gibbs doesn't break stride as he heads to his desk and starts researching the whereabouts of Tate. He pulls his glasses out of the desk drawer in order to read what his screen is telling him. Vance steps behind him to read over his shoulder. "Samuel Tate killed the third year of his sentence. What was the story on this again?"

"Tate and Madison tried to frame Sarah McGee for murder three almost four years ago. It was the same time that Tim almost quit this agency."

Gibbs frowns at the memory. He'd grabbed up McGee's badge and gun just after the younger man left the room. He'd had to run to catch up to him and told him not to let anyone manipulate him like that again. McGee had been stunned when Gibbs told him that, and now Gibbs wonders if his youngest agent had actually been thinking of Jenny's manipulation, his parents or a combination of the two.

A/N: We finally find out what's wrong with our favorite M.E. Reviews are welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17

Rising Knights—Chapter 17

_A/N: tissues might be needed…you have been warned._

Dr. Jordan Hampton steps out of her warm shower and opens her cell phone when it rings early that evening. A look at the caller i.d. says Gibbs. Jordan frowns, wondering why the taciturn lead agent of the top MCRT at NCIS would be calling her.

"This is Dr. Hampton."

"Gibbs…I need your assistance."

"How can I help Agent Gibbs?"

"You going over to Duck's tonight?"

"That's a little personal don't you think?"

"Damnit Jordan just answer the question. Are you going over to Ducky's?"

"Yes."

"Good…see if you can get him to tell you what's wrong with him."

"What do you mean?

"He's been coughing and I'm not sure but I think he's coughing up blood. I'm worried about him Jordan. Please, see if he'll talk to you."

Gibbs hangs up and Jordan stares at her cell phone in shock. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had used the word 'please.' Then she realizes what he'd said before that.

Jordan finishes getting dressed and tries to figure out just what has Gibbs so worried. Donald Mallard has seemed fine the last two times she'd seen him. Admittedly he'd looked a little peaked, but when she'd asked he'd told her that they'd had a heavy case load at work.

Jordan frowns as she tries to recall any specific times that she'd heard the elderly M.E. coughing. She shakes her head as nothing comes to mind, but decides to pay particular attention to her friend when she goes over to see him tonight.

Jordan drives over to Ducky's house and smiles at the sight of him puttering around the outside of the house; he's pruning his rose bushes and talking to them just as he talks to his autopsy patients.

"Well, now you did have a great winterization now didn't you? Look at all these lovely buds just waiting for the right weather to come bursting out. Hello Jordan, is it that time already? Well, let us not waste a moment. Come in, my dear, come in."

Just as Ducky finishes his sentence, he starts coughing. Jordan steps closer, asking if he needs a drink of water.

"Oh that would be lovely my dear. Shall we adjourn to the kitchen?"

He leads her into his spacious kitchen where he pulls two teacups and saucers out of the cupboard closest to the sink. Jordan watches carefully as he pours water into the tea kettle and sets it on the stove. She notes the way he's standing, how he measures not just the tea leaves but his breaths.

"Donald are you all right?"

"Oh I'm fine, Jordan."

Jordan gives him a look that speaks volumes and the older M.E. sighs

"Jethro called you I take it?"

"He's worried about his best friend, and from what I'm observing he has a right to be."

"Now, Jordan I've seen a doctor and he assures me it's just a mild case of bronchitis. I'm taking my medications as prescribed and will be back to normal health in no time at all."

Jordan smiles, reassured that her friend will be okay. She hasn't seen any sign of blood and it's possible that Gibbs is just worrying over nothing. She does however keep a watchful eye on Ducky for the rest of the evening. As for Ducky he just sighs slightly at the little white lie he told Jordan. The young woman doesn't need to know that he's self-diagnosing his symptoms. After all, everything he's going through right now is text book symptoms of bronchitis.

The evening ends as they always do, too soon for both parties concerned. Jordan gives Ducky a hug, absently noting the shortness of breath that generally accompanies bronchitis. She tells Ducky that she'll call him in the morning, so they can set up their next game of chess. Ducky smiles as he escorts her out to her car. He likes this young woman who has become just as good a friend as his comrades at NCIS.

Jordan starts the car and waves at the gentle man who gives her so much inspiration. Some might call her strange but she likes spending time with Donald "Ducky" Mallard. The man who persists on calling everyone else by their full name yet insists on being called by his nickname. His stories take her back to the days of her youth when she'd listened to her grandfather and her uncle tell her stories about the places they'd been and wonders they'd seen.

As she pulls out of the yard and heads towards the highway, she pulls out her cell phone to call Gibbs; she wants the man to have at least a little bit of peace where his friend is concerned.

Jordan glances back one last time at Ducky through her rearview mirror and whips the car around in a maneuver that would make even Leroy Jethro Gibbs proud. The M.E. collapsed on the ground and he struggles to breathe. Jordan dials Gibbs first, letting him know that she's taking their friend to the nearest hospital.

Gibbs had just finished interrogating Madison Faraday when he gets the call.

"It's Jordan; I'm taking Ducky to Bethesda. He collapsed just as I was leaving. He claims it's only bronchitis but I'm not taking a chance."

"Thanks Jordan, I'll meet you there."

He turns and see Vance standing impassively behind him.

"Cheerleader confessed; I'm heading for Bethesda. You need help bringing the senior McGees in?"

"Nope got it covered. Go see what's wrong with our M.E. I'm heading for home as soon as we get Madison into booking."

Gibbs nods as he strides for the elevator and his car. His gut is churning this time with fear that something is wrong with his friend. He peels out of the Yard leaving the guards shaking their heads at his departure.

Vance makes sure that Madison Faraday is secured before pulling out his own cell phone to let Jackie know that he's on his way home.

At the hospital Gibbs sees Jordan pacing outside of the nearest emergency room.

"What's going on Jordan?"

"I'm not absolutely certain. I asked Ducky about the symptoms you said you saw and he said that he'd seen a doctor about bronchitis. He even had some medication for it. We spent our evening playing chess like normal. He escorted me to my car and then he collapsed just as I was calling you."

"Who is the doctor that's treating him?" Gibbs gut is almost boiling now and Jordan's next words confirm his fear.

"According to the prescription bottles Illya Kuryakin. However…"

"That's an alias Duck uses when he's self diagnosing or needs to get meds for one of us. Not your fault Jordan, you didn't know."

Gibbs gives her a rare hug and Jordan sniffles slightly. She's not afraid of Gibbs, but he is known for his temper.

"He'll be okay Jordan."

"I hope so Gibbs."

A few more minutes stretch by and the doctor finally comes out to meet them.

"Family of Dr. Mallard?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with him doc? Can we take him home soon?"

Dr. Baker sighs and that's never a good sign to Gibbs gut. The doctor motions them to a consulting room and has Jordan sit down while he relates his findings.

"Before I start, may I ask just what Dr. Mallard's job entails?"

"He's the chief medical examiner for NCIS doc. What's wrong?"

"Do either of you know what chemical pneumonia is?"

Gibbs shakes his head while Jordan inhales deeply. Dr. Baker nods at Jordan's fearful expression.

"I think that whoever Dr. Mallard originally saw, identified the symptoms of bronchitis without taking into account the symptoms of chemical pneumonia. They are almost identical. Chemical pneumonia is unusual in that the inflammation of lung tissue is caused by toxins or poisons. It's only a small percentage of any pneumonia is caused by chemicals.

While there are some chemicals that only harm the lungs; there are some toxins that affect the other organs and can result in organ damage or in some cases death. Which is why I asked about his work."

"Does that mean that we all are exposed to it too?"

"Not necessarily. It's entirely possible that Dr. Mallard inhaled some dust or other fumes that you wouldn't have been exposed to. Has anyone else been showing these same symptoms?"

Gibbs shakes his head no before asking, "What do you need from us doc?"

Dr. Baker stands up and says that he wants to keep Ducky over night for observation and to run tests to verify how far along the pneumonia is.

Gibbs nods slowly, wanting only the best for his friend yet worried about the eventual outcome. His gut is telling him that Ducky is in danger; a danger that no one could have foreseen, except maybe Ducky himself.

"Doc? Thank you, for your honesty. We appreciate it. Can we see Ducky before we go?"

"Of course, you may, he should be in his room now. That was the other reason I needed to talk to you; so that we could get him settled for the night."

Gibbs and Jordan follow the doctor down the hallway. To Gibbs the hallway seems to stretch on forever until they finally arrive at Ducky's room. The M.E. is chatting with a nurse and telling her one of his ever famous stories.

"Ahh, Jethro and Jordan. I'm ever so sorry you had to see me like that my dears. I never wanted to distress you."

"It's all right Donald."

"No it's not, what were you thinking Duck? I told you to see another doctor, not to self diagnose." The gentle chiding hides all the fear that Gibbs is going through. He gives the older man a hug, telling him to behave himself and lets Jordan talk to him too.

Gibbs walks out of the room and stares at Dr. Baker. "Give it to me straight doc? Am I going to lose him soon?"

Dr. Baker places a hand on Gibbs arm. "The tests tomorrow will let me tell you what you need to know. For tonight, be his friend, his family and don't put him in the grave just yet."

Morning dawns and Gibbs is waiting for his team and Sarah when they arrive. Tim and Ziva arrive first followed shortly by Abby. Tony and Sarah are the last to arrive and Tony knows in an instant that something is wrong.

"Conference room all of you now."

Gibbs nods his head at Sarah indicating that she needs to be there too. The team walks into the room and takes their seats. Gibbs notices almost absently that Tony and Sarah are holding hands while Tim and Ziva are sitting fairly close together. He looks around and notices that they are missing a vital member of the group.

"Stay here all of you, I'll be right back."

Tony and Tim, Ziva and Abby all exchange worried looks. They haven't seen Gibbs this subdued since he'd first come out of his coma years ago. Sarah looks around and notices the absence of Ducky. She's rather fond of the M.E. and knows that Tim is too. The older man reminds both McGee siblings of their maternal grandfather who'd loved to share his tales with anyone who would listen. Admittedly Ducky has taken it to the next stage by sharing them with his autopsy corpses; but everyone has their little idiosyncrasies.

Down in autopsy, Jimmy Palmer is just taking off his coat and getting ready to put on his scrubs when he sees Gibbs walk in.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm sorry I haven't seen Dr. Mallard yet, I can send him up to you when he gets here."

"I came here to see you Jimmy. Please come with me upstairs."

Jimmy gulps at the solemn tone and asks, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No son, just have some things to discuss and you need to hear what's going on."

They enter the elevator and Gibbs leads him into the conference room where the other members of the MCRT, Abby and Sarah are all sitting. Gibbs tells Jimmy to take a seat before going to stand by the window.

_04:30 Gibbs is woken by his phone ringing_.

"Yeah, Gibbs. What? Thank you Jordan I'll be right there."

Gibbs drove back to Bethesda grateful for the lack of traffic this early in the morning. He ran into the building and met a teary-eyed Jordan Hampton just outside of Ducky's room.

"He…he…" she sits down in the nearest chair crying and Gibbs strides into Ducky's room. The older man is silent; his last breath having been taken just minutes before Gibbs walked through the doors. Gibbs runs a tender hand over the beloved features one last time before bending over and placing a kiss on his friend's forehead.

"Goodbye, Duck."

Gibbs walks out of the room and kneels down in front of Jordan. The young woman is inconsolable and he pulls her into his arms as he cries silent tears of his own.

"He was telling me about the great lost love of his life… and how he regretted not telling her…how much he loved her…that I reminded him of her."

"Ahh, Jordan…" Gibbs pulls her closer letting her cry.

_08:00 Conference Room One_

Gibbs turns from the window and faces his remaining family. His blue eyes are bright with fresh unshed tears and he has to clear his throat several times before he can tell them the sad news.

"Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard passed away this morning due to complications from pneumonia."

_A/N: NO Flames...it's necessary for the Knights of the NCIS Table story arc to work...^_^_


	18. Chapter 18

Rising Knights Chapter 18

_08:00 Conference Room One_

_Gibbs turns from the window and faces his remaining family. His blue eyes are bright with fresh unshed tears and he has to clear his throat several times before he can tell them the sad news. _

"_Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard passed away this morning due to complications from pneumonia."_

Six young adults stare at him with mixed expressions of shock, disbelief and denial. Disbelief is in Tony's hazel green eyes as he stares at nothing in general. The M.E. had given Tony some crucial advice barely 24 hours ago and now Gibbs is saying that Ducky is dead?

Jimmy clears his throat and asks, "What else do we know Agent Gibbs?"

Respect for the assistant M.E. shimmers in Gibbs eyes as he responds. "I'm waiting for the final tests on Duck's body, but it looks like he misdiagnosed his chemical pneumonia as bronchitis."

Both Tim and Jimmy inhale when they hear that. Gibbs forgets sometimes that despite his computer skills, Tim has other knowledge due to his biochemical engineering degree. And knowing how much agony Tony suffered from his bout with the plague, Gibbs is sure that his youngest agent studied up on all the different diseases that could harm anyone's lungs.

"Funeral arrangements are still pending; I would like the team as a whole to provide their input."

"Boss?"

"I just want you all to think about Ducky and what his final wishes would have been had he foreseen an early death."

Jimmy Palmer looks up at the one agent he fears and respects above all others. He clears his throat then says in a low voice, "I have a copy of Dr. Mallard's will."

All eyes are on the young man as he explains that Ducky had made certain that no one would have to fend off any bills etcetera that could occur with his death.

"Why…when did he do that Palmer?"

"Just a few weeks after he was attacked two years ago, he asked me and Jordan to be his witnesses on the signing of his will."

The others are silent and wondering why the good doctor hadn't had his friend Jethro Gibbs as a witness. Jimmy looks at Gibbs apologetically. "You and Tony were in Arizona at the time he finished drawing it up. The lawyers were going to be tied up for several months if he didn't get it signed. Dr. Mallard wanted you there and was going to ask you but the case intervened."

Gibbs nods his understanding and tells Jimmy that he's not mad at the young man. "I'm glad that he felt comfortable enough to have you there with him Jimmy."

Leon Vance has been listening from the doorway. He'd come to tell Gibbs that the McGees are in interrogation room when he'd overheard the man state that Dr. Mallard had died. Vance slips back up to his office and has his secretary pull Dr. Mallard's file. He then has her pull files for any prospective M.E. including the files on Jimmy Palmer and Jordan Hampton. It's not a job he relishes by any means, but he does need to bring in a new M.E. and knows that Team Gibbs will still be reeling from the death of their comrade.

Personally, Vance had liked the old M.E. and respected the wisdom that he so often imparted in the stories that he would tell. Vance sighs and picking up his pen starts making a list of the contacts he needs to call over the next few hours.

A phone call two hours later reminds him of the visitors he still has waiting for him in interrogation. Vance heads back downstairs and stops by the conference room. It's empty and a quick glance shows the MCRT back at work in the bullpen. Vance looks over at Gibbs and nods his head towards interrogation. The lead agent grabs his coffee cup as he follows the director down the hallway.

Tony and Tim exchange glances and Tim pales as he remembers that his parents were going to be brought in for questioning.

"God, Tony this is the last thing I need to worry about today. What if my parents are guilty?"

"Steady there Probie. Do you honestly think that your parents, the ones who raised you and Sarah could ever condone murder?"

Tony comes over and perches on Tim's desk as he waits for Tim's answer. Ziva steps off the elevator and knows what is going on just by looking at the slump of Tim's shoulders. She scurries over to her desk and pulls Tim's laptop out of her backpack.

She sets it on Tim's desk and both men look at her in question.

Ziva asks Tim to pull up the report that he'd written the night before. Tony senses that the former Mossad officer has figured something out that even he doesn't know yet.

Tim brings the report up and prints it out; he needs a copy to hand in to Gibbs anyway. Ziva then asks him to put the report up on the plasma.

Tim blinks in surprise but does as she requests.

Tony looks at Ziva questioning her motives. The woman just shakes her head and silently points at the screen. Tony recalls a similar scenario when they'd read Sarah's blog regarding the cheerleaders at Waverly. At that time he'd told Tim to have Sarah start ghostwriting for him.

As he reads what Tim has written, Tony realizes that his team mate hasn't held anything back. There are up on the screen three scenarios that Tim has detailed where his parents purposely intervened in his life.

Ziva pulls Tony back and tells him that the three on the screen are mild compared to the ones that she read the night before. Tony makes a decision and heads for interrogation after grabbing two bottles of water and slipping on some gloves.

Gibbs stays in observation, letting Vance lead this interrogation. He's not one who usually lets someone else horn in on the action, but in this case and with Ducky passing just this morning, he's willing to let Leon do what he can. DiNozzo knocks on the interrogation room door and hands in the two fresh water bottles while taking out the ones that Leon had given the McGees when they'd arrived.

Immediately Tony heads for the forensics lab. There is no music playing and Tony knows that Abby is deeply affected by the death of their friend. He looks around and finds her in her office curled up on her futon, Bert cushioning her head as she silently cries. Tony sighs and placing the water bottles on the desk lies down beside her and pulls her into his arms.

Several minutes pass before Abby realizes that Tony's there and she pulls away from him, sniffling into her handkerchief.

"What…what have you got for me Tony?"

Tony smiles at the brave face she's putting on and points out the two water bottles.

"Gibbs wants their DNA ran against Tim and Sarah's."

"They're here? Already? Whoa Leon must have some high powered connections to get them here that fast."

"Get the DNA samples Abbs; I read Tim's story and I don't like what I've read so far. Makes me wonder why he's put up with me for so long."

Abby gives him one of her bear hugs. "Maybe it's because he's always been able to trust you with the important things Tony. After all it's why he let you take Sarah home with you. He told me once that he wouldn't mind if you and Sarah hooked up; it'd be like having that big brother he always wanted."

Tony hugs her back then asks, "Speaking of Sarah, have you seen her lately?"

Abby shakes her head, "She was going to talk to Jimmy. I think she might still be in autopsy with him."

"I'll go check while you start running those samples. And Abbs, I pulled some prints off there for you to see if you can get anything from AFIS."

"Good thinking Tony. I'll get on those right after I run these samples." With a new determination to help her friends, Abby pulls on gloves and sets to work. Tony heads for the elevator and autopsy.

Down in the autopsy lab, soft music is playing and Tony can see Jimmy lying on one of the examining tables. Tony wanders over to Ducky's office and sees Sarah asleep on the sofa with an afghan covering her. Tony puts a hand on her shoulder and when she wakes he tells her that her parents are upstairs.

Sarah shakes her head. "I don't want to see them just yet Tony. Is it all right with you if I stay down here? I don't think that Jimmy should be alone just now."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll head back up and tell Tim where you are so that he won't worry. You come on up when you feel up to it."

"I will and Tony? Thank you for understanding."

Tony walks out to where Jimmy is and coughs softly letting the other man know he's there.

"Hey Tony."

"You all right Palmer?"

"Not really…I'm going to miss Dr. Mallard a lot…he was like a father to me, just when I needed it most."

Tony nods compassionately and tells the young man that he's heading upstairs and that Sarah is still in the office. Jimmy nods and continues staring at the ceiling. Tony sighs and enters the elevator.

A/N: Next chapter the team finds out the truth about Tim and Sarah's parents


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Possible tissue warning towards the end._

Tony exits the elevator and starts reading Tim's report again. Ziva reads the whole report that Tim has typed up and put on the plasma. She notes something that she hadn't seen the night before.

"Tim? McGee, you say here that you first noticed the difference in the way your parents treated you around the time that you were sixteen. You told us once that you were in an accident when you were sixteen did you not?"

"Yeah you did Probie. Something about crashing your Camaro?"

Tim sighs as he says, "You know I told you about that Tony. Why bring it up now?"

Ziva points to the screen. "Your report here states that the first time they started treating you differently was the year that you turned sixteen. What exactly do you remember about that time McGee?"

"Truthfully, not much. I was driving and the roads were slick from a rainstorm that was hitting the area. I went to find the wipers and when I looked up, I had to swerve to miss hitting a school bus. I blacked out after the impact. The next thing I know I'm waking up in my room, and I know I was in the hospital due to the cast on my leg."

Tony's already typing up what his partner and friend has said. The records are several years old, but he's sure he can find something that might lead the team in finding out what caused the senior McGees to change their behavior where their children are concerned.

Down in her lab, Abby extracts several samples from the water bottles so that she can determine the DNA. While those are running, she then takes the fingerprint samples that Tony gave her to put through the AFIS scanners.

Up in the interrogation room Leon Vance places a file on the table in front of him. He flips it open and starts reading ignoring the two people in front of him. Commander McGee starts huffing and puffing while Mrs. McGee just sits there and waits. Vance continues reading silently, letting the tension in the room build. He looks up every few minutes to see if they've moved and the only thing he sees is Mrs. McGee tearing up while her husband turns several shades of red. It's not until Commander McGee starts shouting that Leon Vance changes his stance. He stands up looks the Commander in the eye and tells him in a firm voice to sit down and shut up.

"Your son and daughter are looking at murder charges. You have any thoughts on the subject?"

In the observation room Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Vance's words. In a way it's true that Tim and Sarah are looking at murder charges; the ones that are pending against the senior McGees though not the younger. Gibbs knows in his gut that Tim and Sarah had nothing to do with Todd Shellberne's murder. He's just as sure that the McGees in the interrogation room had everything to do with it; setting it up if nothing else.

Out in the bullpen the three agents that make up Gibbs team keep looking over the report that Tim had written up the night before. Tim is surprised that up until today, he hadn't noticed the time period that his parents' behavior changed.

Tony is on the phone calling contacts in Ohio that he's almost forgotten about. He's put into contact with the officer who'd first responded to Tim's accident and the ensuing conversation makes him pale as he realizes just how serious his friend's accident actually was.

Ziva for the most part is dissecting each paragraph and writing down things that take her by surprise or seem out of the ordinary. She's proud of the fact that she'd noticed Tim's accident was the first time that his parents' behavior changed and wonders how Sarah is involved.

Tony hangs up and comes back over to sit on Tim's desk. He raises an eyebrow at Ziva who immediately stops her musings and comes over to support her friend. Tim looks up at Tony and Ziva and immediately knows that his friends found out something that he's not aware of.

"Tim, you do know that you managed to protect not just the kids in the school bus, but your passenger don't you?"

"I don't remember having a passenger Tony."

"I talked to the officer who was first on scene. According to the witness reports when you swerved to miss the bus, you also threw yourself over your passenger: your sister was riding with you man."

Tim starts swaying in his seat and Ziva's immediately grasping his wrist making him focus on her. "She is safe McGee. You saved her then. I have a feeling you have saved her several times over the years, am I right Tony?"

Tony nods, "Ziva's right probie. Sarah told me that she's always been able to come to you when she needs help. It's why she came to you this weekend."

Tony thinks about everything Officer Crandall told him. How Tim and Sarah both had been in the hospital for several days, at that age, as impressionable as Tim had been when Tony first met him, the older man is not above believing that his friend has been brainwashed.

Ziva too is almost certain that the younger McGees are the victims of mental sabotage. For Tim to have blocked out that much time at such an important time in his life is not normal. And she is almost certain that Sarah is missing at least a week in her mental memories too. She has Tony pull up Sarah's report and when he does all three agents immediately note that her story starts the same year as Tim's accident.

"That's too much coincidence and we all know how the boss feels about those."

Tony's comment is met with nods by his co-workers. Tony immediately heads for the telephone again this time the hospital where his friend was supposed to have been taken. A quick perusal of the records shows when McGee and Sarah were admitted, but they were never officially released. Tony asks a question that he doesn't want an answer to "Was it against medical advice?"

"Yes it was, as young Timothy hadn't come out of his coma yet and until that day, his parents hadn't visited either child. We were told that they were being admitted to a private hospital under the supervision of a Dr. Kopf."

Tony asks if the nurse remembers seeing a picture of Dr. Kopf. The woman says that she can fax one if he'd like her too and Tony immediately agrees. Tony continues getting the information he needs from that hospital then starts on the one where Tim and Sarah had supposedly received private care. Rather than working his way through a lot of red-tape, Tony asks if a Dr. Kopf works or worked at the hospital. The receptionist looks through her files and finds no record of said doctor. Tony thanks the woman and hangs up.

Just then the fax machine whirrs and beeps alerting them to an incoming message. Tony grabs the picture before anyone else can see it. Looking at it, he immediately sprints off down the hallway and observation. He hands Gibbs the photo and the older man listens as Tony quickly recites what they've just learned.

Gibbs hits the intercom button and tells Vance that they have news on the younger McGees. Leon picks up his file and leaves the room. The female McGee waits until he's gone to start hissing at her husband. The man tries in vain to shut her up but she's done listening to him.

When Vance enters the observation room, he gets quite an earful as Mrs. McGee tells her husband that they should have just killed the brats years ago. After all, the kids think that these two are their real parents by now, and the real McGees are too afraid to look for their children.

Both Gibbs and Tony straighten when they hear her say that. Tony is running out of the room and down the hall before either Vance or Gibbs can stop him. The former football star is halfway to the bullpen when he realizes that he still doesn't know where the real McGees are. But he has no doubt that the fake ones know how to find them.

Tony proceeds into the bullpen and finds Abby just stepping off the elevator, looking almost Abby-ish. There is a sense of excitement about her that hasn't been there since the announcement about Ducky's death.

"It's positively terrible Tony! These two yahoos' aren't Timmy's parents! They're a pair of blackmailers and murderers wanted by Interpol! I need to find Gibbs."

"Right behind you Abbs."

"Gibbs! This is major news! Maybe even great news! I know that I'm not the only who questioned why these two would do this to Tim but this might explain it."

"What will Abbs?"

"Meet Steve and Stacy Kopf. They're both wanted for espionage and murder. They disappeared off the grid about fifteen to twenty years ago."

"That's about the same time I had my accident."

"Yep and it gets worse. From what I can tell, they've been feeding you a line of bullshit for just about that same amount of time."

Tony can tell that Abby made some of the same phone calls he did. Rather than toot his own horn, he slips in beside McGee, giving his partner someone to lean on. Gibbs smiles at the sight, reminded once again of the family that this team has become. Looking around the Lead Agent sees everyone there, including Sarah and Jimmy who are just arriving in the elevator. A glint to his left tells him that Ziva made that particular call.

Abby continues telling the rest of the group what Tony, Tim and Ziva had managed to discover on their own, and then gives them the big news.

"I know where the real McGees are at Gibbs! I tracked them down to a small town that's just outside of Dover."

"That's good work Abbs."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looks at the faces in front of him. He can see Tony just waiting for him to say something; Ziva has that same look of anticipation on her face. As for Tim and Sarah, those two are almost near tears. Gibbs walks towards Sarah to give her a hug but is beaten to it by Tony. Gibbs looks at Tim and the young man has such a lost expression on his face that Gibbs has a hard time swallowing the lump in his throat.

Making a lightening fast decision, Gibbs tells Tim to come with him to Dover while Vance and Ziva finish interrogating the false McGees. Tony looks up and sees Papa Gibbs taking over the normally tough Marine façade. Tony sighs and knows that he's on protection duty again for Sarah. Admittedly it's not a bad job, but he wants to be there for his probie. Tony straightens when Gibbs puts a hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear, "He'll be more comfortable knowing she's with you."

Vance and Ziva head back into the interrogation room while Tony has Sarah help him find the similarities between her story and Tim's. Jimmy looks at them and Tony tells him that he can help by pointing out discrepancies between the two. Jimmy beams and sits down at Tim's desk. Sarah comes over long enough to put the two reports side by side on the smaller screen for Jimmy to look at.

Jimmy smiles when he sees Sarah stand in front of Tony and the senior agent's arms wrap around her, pulling her to him. Jimmy wipes his eyes as he imagines hearing Ducky's voice doing a commentary on the holding of one's friends close to one's heart.

Abby was about to go back downstairs when she sees Jimmy's face crumble beneath the weight of his emotions. The Goth immediately slips into the cubicle beside him and pulls him into her arms, letting him cry silent tears.

Tony and Sarah exchange concerned looks before turning their attention back to the plasma. Sarah says nothing a short time later when she feels hot tears drip onto the back of her neck. This team, this family is trying so hard to help her and Tim that they haven't had proper time to grieve for the loss of Dr. Mallard. Sarah just clutches Tony's hands a little tighter, and caresses his forearms letting him know that she's there for him.

_A/N: I have a really weird work schedule the next few weeks so will update as I can. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Tigyr._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Possible tissue warning ahead. _

_Rising Knights Chapter 20_

Inside the elevator Gibbs waits until they've passed the first floor before flipping the switch and pulling Tim into his arms. The younger man resists for almost five whole seconds before the tears set in. Gibbs holds him until the storm passes then hands him a handkerchief. When they exit, the men are standing side by side, both with suspiciously bright eyes and stoic expressions on their faces.

Gibbs has to give Tim credit; for all that his agent has learned in the last thirty six hours, he's doing an admirable job of keeping his emotions in check. The only telltale sign is the occasional droop of his chin as he struggles contain his anxiety over the meeting still ahead.

Tim's actually in a little bit of awe that his boss had not only hugged him, but broken down crying along with him. Tim knows that with the exception of Jackson Gibbs, most of his boss's family is deceased. The loss of Ducky, one of Gibbs oldest and most trusted of friends has to be devastating and the younger man is thinking of ways to let Gibbs know that he still has family, if he cares to look deep enough.

Two hours later the men find themselves in the town of Camden, Delaware. Tim is in awe of the historic town. Many of the original houses are still there, some as old as the city itself. Gibbs pulls over to the side of the road, and Tim gazes at the architecture of the house beside him while Gibbs gets directions from Abby. Three blocks later and they are pulling up beside a modern house with a small SUV in the driveway.

Gibbs turns the car off and turns to Tim. "You wanna come with me or shall I bring them out here to you?"

"I—I'll come with you. I need to find out why we were left at the tender mercies of those liars for the last umpteen years."

Gibbs exits the car and waits with amazing patience for Tim to gather his courage. His youngest agent takes a deep breath and opens his door. Gibbs smiles and says a quiet, "Atta boy" under his breath before leading the way to the front door.

Tim is looking the other way when Gibbs knocks on the door. "NCIS, we'd like to talk to you about your children."

"What about our children? Why would NCIS want to know about our children?"

Margaret "Maggie" McGee looks back at her husband John who shrugs and tells her to let the agents inside. Gibbs glances at Tim and the younger agent hustles over to his side. John leads the others into a spacious living room and invites Gibbs and Tim to sit down. Gibbs declines and says that the other couple may want to sit down as he has some important information for them.

"Please, please don't tell me that our children are dead. We stayed out of their lives all this time, just like we were told to."

Gibbs and Tim exchange glances and Tim cautiously says, "Who told you to stay out of their lives and why?"

John sighs, "About fifteen years ago, closer to seventeen, my son had just passed his driver's test. Our daughter doted on her big brother and begged him to take her for a ride. We agreed to let them take the car out around the block."

"What kind of car was it?" Tim's question brings a sad smile to John's face.

"A camaro; we'd worked on building that thing together. Tim wired in all kinds of electronics, including an extra airbag. Those were almost unheard of back then, but Tim was adamant that he have not just one for the driver's side but the passenger as well. As it was, he needed them."

"He was in an accident?"

"Yeah, it totaled the car and almost took both their lives. Tim had swerved to avoid hitting a drunk driver. In the process he almost hit a school bus full of children, but managed to maintain enough control of the car to avoid hitting the bus head on. As it is he sideswiped it, which sent him into the tree."

"What happened to the drunk driver?"

"Nothing, he walked away and then came after us three days later. He'd stolen our children and then started threatening their lives."

Gibbs nonchalantly moves closer to Tim, giving the younger man the support he needs to continue the line of questioning.

"What…sorry, you said that the children were stolen from you and then threatened?"

"Yes, if we didn't cooperate, they said that Tim and Sarah would be killed. We weren't allowed to even see them after the accident, to verify they were alive."

Gibbs has to ask, "Did they say why they wanted your children?"

Maggie nods her head, "Tim and Sarah both had above average I.Q.'s and they hoped to turn them into some sort of genetic super couple. Or some such thing, only our kids out smarted them."

Tim gulps as he asks, "Why do you say that?"

John smiles pride written all over his face, "We know that our son graduated top of his class at MIT and Johns Hopkins. We also know that Sarah graduated top of her class. That little bit they have told us. It's what they haven't told us that basically says our children haven't bowed to the Kopf's wishes and become baby factories."

Both John and Maggie look up at Tim when he mutters, "Not for lack of trying on their part."

Gibbs refrains from headslapping Tim; instead he says, "I think I can safely say we bring good news then."

Hope starts shining from both Maggie and John's eyes. Maggie says, "You know where they are, don't you Agent Gibbs?"

"I do; one of them is standing in front of you."

_A/N: short chapter but the plot bunnies are missing their carrots and so I have to go find a bloodhound to search them out…any takers…lol._


	21. Chapter 21

_Hope starts shining from both Maggie and John's eyes. Maggie says, "You know where they are, don't you Agent Gibbs?" _

"_I do; one of them is standing in front of you." _

The trip back to NCIS is almost as silent as the one to Camden had been, albeit for different reasons. Gibbs has to admit that he's proud of the way Tim conducted himself during the tear-filled reunion. Both John and Maggie had jumped up to hug their son and Gibbs had soon found himself in the middle of a McGee sandwich. Questions had soon followed along with the typical comments of "You're too skinny," or "Aren't they feeding you right?"

Tim had fielded the questions with his normal diplomacy, and invited his parents to follow them back to the office to meet Sarah.

"Are you both agents then?"

"No, Dad, Sarah is a teacher; I asked my partner to watch over her until I could ascertain your actual existence."

Several more hugs and then the senior McGees were packing an overnight bag to follow Tim and Gibbs back to D.C. Gibbs is a little surprised when Tim tells his parents that he'll be riding back with his boss and is in the car before Gibbs can stop him. Maggie smiles at Gibbs, tells him that they'll follow in a few minutes.

A long drawn out sigh fills the car; Tim looks down at his hands, and for the first time in a long time Gibbs sees shame in his young agent's eyes. "I still don't remember them boss. Why wouldn't I remember them? I mean, they're my parents. I can see the resemblance between us."

Gibbs pulls off into the closest rest area and brings the car to a stop. He turns to Tim and gives him a gentle head slap. "Hey, you were in an accident when you were young and probably given a drug to make you forget them. The fact that you can't remember them is just proof of how powerful that drug was. It's not your fault McGee."

Gibbs can see that Tim wants to argue but can't in the face of the logic that Gibbs has presented. When Tim finally nods, Gibbs pulls back out onto the interstate. He tosses his cell into Tim's lap and tells him to call Tony.

"See if he can dig up any more of your hospital records from that time. Find out what drugs the two of you may have been given. Then tell Ziva to find out the same thing from the Kopfs."

Tim does so and hits the speed dial for Tony's number. Gibbs smiles as he realizes that Tim knows what number on the phone everyone is. That also makes him inwardly frown. He doesn't want Tim to think that he's low man on the totem pole. Actually that's the last thought on Tim's mind. He knows that the team is on Gibbs speed dial according to the way they were brought in. Tony is the exception to that rule as he is Gibbs senior agent. Therefore, instead of Abby being number one on the cell phone, Tony is.

Tim tells Tony about Gibbs request then pulls out Gibbs laptop. Hearing Gibbs mention drugs reminds Tim about some of the seminars he'd attended while he was at Johns Hopkins. While Tim's degree had focused on computers, he'd wanted to be able to help others no matter what the situation and had attended most of the seminars offered to him including one on headaches and drugs used for treatment of headaches.

Tim has never told anyone about the headaches he's had since his accident. Not even Abby knows and she knows almost everything about the young agent. Gibbs hears a deeply indrawn breath and knows that Tim has discovered something. A quick look at the younger man has him once again pulling the car over, this time to the side of the road.

A few cars back, John and Maggie see the car pull over and quickly change lanes to see if they can help. Tim is pale and shaking; clearly the information he'd found has shaken him to his core.

As John and Maggie approach they hear Tim say, "I didn't think about it boss. I've taken the medication for so many years now; I didn't think to check it."

"If it's been a staple for this long, I doubt if I'd have thought about it either. What brought it up this time?"

"You did, when you had me tell Tony to check for the drugs they gave us after the accident. I don't get them often but once or twice a year I get a bad migraine. I take the medication and the symptoms pass."

Gibbs nods and thinks back over the years of working with the young man. He'd seldom taken time off, and the only time he'd missed work was the day he'd tried to help Sarah and one other time. He'd almost insisted that McGee come in but the pain in the younger man's voice had convinced him that Tim needed to stay home.

Back at NCIS Sarah is remembering the headaches too. Only she had stopped taking the medication many years ago after talking to one of her professors. He'd told her that some medications instead of helping actually made the individual dependent on the drug. He'd helped her discover some home remedies and soon Sarah stopped having the migraines completely. Now the youngest McGee is wondering if her brother was still taking the medication.

"Hey Tony, do you ever remember seeing a prescription bottle in Tim's medicine cabinet?"

Tony thinks carefully about the few times that he's been in Tim's apartment. Tony nods as he does remember seeing a prescription bottle but it had been in Tim's kitchen and not his bathroom.

Sarah reaches down for her brother's backpack and starts rummaging through it. Tony stops her long enough to hand her a pair of gloves. Soon the bottle is found and Tony is placing it inside an evidence bag to take down to Abby. As Ziva is with Vance and Tim is with Gibbs, Tony has Sarah come with him to the lab.

When they leave the elevator both Tony and Sarah can tell that the Goth is in mourning as the music is fairly sedate compared to her normal ear-splitting racket. Tony hands her the bottle of medication telling her of their suspicions. Strengthened with a new purpose the forensic scientist promises to let them know immediately of anything that she finds.

Back in the elevator, Sarah stops Tony from pressing the button that will take them to the bullpen. Instead she motions to autopsy and Tony nods as he presses the button to take them to see Jimmy. The autopsy assistant is once again lying on a table, with an arm over his eyes as silent tears shake his slender body. Sarah runs over and embraces Jimmy and Tony comes over to place a hand on the other man's shoulder.

Jimmy finally dries his eyes and sheepishly looks at the other two. "Sorry about that guys, it's just…"

"Don't apologize Jimmy. We're all grieving; some of us just don't show it as well as others." Tony's answer is met with a weak version of the normal Jimmy Palmer smile. Sarah quickly tells him about her suspicions and Jimmy dries his eyes as he thinks about what she's saying. He nods in agreement that the medication could be laced with something and heads upstairs to help Abby.

Tony sits on the desk and pulls Sarah into his arms, leaning against her as he fights tears of his own. Tony knows that he needs to get his emotions under control while there is still a fair modicum of peace than to fight for it later. Sarah lets him cry, knowing that when Tim and Gibbs get back all hell is going to break loose. Not just with her natural parents, but with the imitation McGees as well.

_A/N: Sorry if it's short, but work has been really weird this last two weeks and it's just getting weirder...holidays ya know ^_^ Not to mention the kitty cat's birthday is coming up...^_^ take care everyone and I hope you all have a great Fourth of July_


	22. Chapter 22

_Tony sits on the desk and pulls Sarah into his arms, leaning against her as he fights tears of his own. Tony knows that he needs to get his emotions under control while there is still a fair modicum of peace than to fight for it later. Sarah lets him cry, knowing that when Tim and Gibbs get back all hell is going to break loose. Not just with her natural parents, but with the imitation McGees as well. _

Rising Knights—Chapter 22

Out on the road, Tim struggles to calm himself. He's slightly ashamed of breaking down in front of not only his boss but his parents as well. Gibbs watches as Maggie immediately kneels down beside Tim's door and pulls Tim into her arms. Gibbs can see Tim resist at first, clearly not used to a mother's hugs.

Gibbs exchanges glances with John McGee. The other man clearly wants to trade places with his wife but hangs back, waiting for his time with their son. As for Gibbs, he too wants to comfort Tim but he figures that he's lost the time he could have had with this surrogate son.

John steps back to Gibbs side of the car and whispers, "What happened?"

Gibbs steps out of the car and over to the side so that they can talk and give Tim the time he needs to compose himself again.

"I told Mc—Tim that he needed to call my senior agent and see what kind of drugs had been administrated to him and Sarah while they were at the hospital. That the drugs had to be powerful if he still can't remember you."

"Is that why he wouldn't ride back with us?"

"Possibly. He trusts me, knows that I have his back and he's still not sure just who you are." Gibbs can see the other man flinch at the last sentence and says, "I wish it wasn't so, but that's the way things stand at the moment."

John nods and looks back at the car where Maggie is drying Tim's tears with a corner of her scarf. "He's going to be okay." It was a statement more than a question.

"Oh yeah, give him a day to realize that you're not a figment of his imagination. After all, he just found you two today."

John stares at him, "Today? He only found us today?"

Gibbs just nods and John continues.

"What brought it up? Why did you bring him? What is going on?"

"I'm going to ask you to wait until we get back to NCIS before we explain. Rest assured, both Tim and Sarah are in good health, just not aware until today that you and Maggie were alive."

John nods clearly wanting to know more, yet somehow aware that Gibbs isn't going to tell more; not without Tim's permission.

Five minutes pass and Tim straightens from his mother's embrace. He then rubs a hand over his eyes and John smiles in memory. It may have been two decades since he's seen his son, but some gestures are never forgotten. Maggie leans in for one more hug before she comes back over to where Gibbs and John are standing.

"He's about ready to leave again. You will tell us what is going on once we reach headquarters won't you Agent Gibbs?"

"If Tim agrees, yes ma'am."

Maggie nods and heads back to her own vehicle. John shakes Gibbs hand and tells him that they'll continue to follow them to the Navy Yard. Gibbs nods and enters his own vehicle, looking at Tim as he restarts the engine. The younger man is shaking slightly with reaction and Gibbs puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You want to wait a few more minutes?"

Tim takes a deep breath then exhales slowly. He keeps his face averted and Gibbs knows instinctively that his agent is still fighting tears. What the tears are about Gibbs can only guess at. Knowing his agent, self doubts are probably rearing their ugly heads and with it the possibility of a migraine.

"Hey, look at me; if you want, we can stay here. I'll call DiNozzo and have him detain the Kopfs."

Tim clearly wants to have more time with his parents, then remembers something and shakes his head.

"No, we need to get those bastards for separating me and Sarah from our parents for so long. Considering the mood Ziva and Tony were both in when we left, not to mention Sarah…the Kopfs will be lucky to be alive when we get back."

Gibbs smirks as he silently agrees with Tim's logic. He's often regretted that Sarah McGee chose not to follow in her brother's footsteps and become an NCIS agent. Between her razor sharp wit, Ziva's crazy ninja tricks and Abby, all hell could take place and none of the men would be the wiser. Then again, maybe it's better this way, especially if Tony and Sarah do become deeper involved.

"So, what is your opinion of Tony and Sarah?"

Tim blinks at the offhanded question then answers with the usual truthful honesty Gibbs expects out of him.

"I'd say it's about time on both of their parts. Sarah's been in love with Tony ever since I first wrote Deep Six. As for Tony, he couldn't find a better woman than my sister. I'm not saying that because I'm her brother either. She's more than a match for him and will help keep him grounded in ways that neither of them can comprehend right now."

"Did you plan for them to meet one day?"

"No, not really. I mean, I love them both, but I'm not one to interfere considering what the Kopfs have done to us."

Gibbs nods slowly as he digests what all he's learned today.

In the other car John and Maggie discuss the events of the day and John tells his wife about the fact that Tim and Sarah only found out about them that very day. Maggie smiles as she realizes what that means; the Kopfs have been found and their children are safe.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Hope to have more up by the weekend_.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: will be slightly off canon in this chapter - just a word of warning

_In the other car John and Maggie discuss the events of the day and John tells his wife about the fact that Tim and Sarah only found out about them that very day. Maggie smiles as she realizes what that means; the Kopfs have been found and their children are safe. _

Rising Knights- Chapter 23

Half an hour outside of the Navy Yard, Gibbs finally asks Tim the question that's been burning at the back of his mind.

"Why do you trust Tony with Sarah so much, McGee? You know what a playboy he is."

Tim shakes his head at his boss, and that's when Gibbs realizes that Tim is probably a better undercover agent than any of them realize. He's known all this time that Tony's stories are for the most part just that…stories.

"How long have you known Tim?"

"Almost from the beginning boss." At Gibbs incredulous look Tim fidgets a bit then admits, "When we first met, I had my suspicions; after all, I don't advertise it but Sarah and I have been abused almost from the time I had my accident. After a few weeks of the continual harassing, I did a background check on Tony."

Gibbs hides his surprise; he'd had Tony on his team for almost two months before digging into the agent's background. Tim had taken it upon himself to do so within a few weeks of knowing him.

"And?"

"And I know that what he spouts most of the time is just that…spouting off at the mouth. He's been emotionally wounded from about the time that his mother died. I also have proof that his father did leave him in Maui and it wasn't for just two days boss. It was almost two weeks before the senior DiNozzo came to get his son."

That bit of information does surprise Gibbs. "Why am I finding this out now?"

"I thought you already knew boss. I wasn't trying to hide it from you. I figured that was part of the reason why you treat Tony a bit differently from the rest of us."

Once again, Tim's inherent honesty floors his boss. The former Marine sighs with relief when he sees the turn off that will take them into the Navy Yard. He tells the guards to give the real McGees visitor passes and leads them into the parking area. He and Tim exit their vehicle and wait for the other couple to join them. Gibbs wants nothing more than to find Ducky and discuss what he's been finding out today.

Tim knows immediately when Gibbs realizes that Ducky is gone. The younger man shields his boss from any prying eyes and helps him get onto the elevator. Gibbs sags against the elevator wall, gradually sliding down until he's in a seated position. Tim stands between his boss and his parents hitting the button that will take them to Abby's lab. Tim looks at his parents and tells them that he'll take them upstairs in a minute; he needs to get Gibbs taken care of first.

Both John and Maggie nod, concerned for the silver haired man who is currently ignoring everyone around him. When the elevator dings, Tim touches Gibbs lightly on the arm and helps him stand up. He then leads the older man to Abby's office and the futon. Gibbs sinks down on the thin mattress, covering his eyes with his arm as grief overtakes him.

Tim then heads back to the elevator that his father is holding open for him. At his parents' inquiring looks he explains that they've all lost a dear friend.

"Oh, Tim and he insisted on coming with you to meet us?"

"Yeah, he's a good man. I need to let Abby know that he's there so that she can keep an eye on him."

"Will he want her there son?"

Tim gives a slight smile at John's question. He shakes his head then says, "No, but he needs us now more than ever. He's just gonna have to accept that we care about him just as much as he cares about us even if he doesn't always show it. Abby's also the one that's closest to him, so he'll let her near when he won't allow the rest of us."

Tim takes the time to make a quick phone call and isn't surprised when the listener on the other end agrees to be there as soon as possible. Tim then leads his parents upstairs and into the bullpen.

Tony has been looking at the photos on the wall of Tim's cubicle. They're old, obviously of a younger time in Tim's life. When he looks up at the real Commander, Tony can't help noticing the immediate similarity between Tim and his real father; their height, width of their shoulders, and the intelligence in their eyes. Commander McGee may not be the brains of the family but he's certainly a contributing factor. Then Tony looks at Maggie and his breath is stolen away as he sees the vision of Sarah in twenty years.

Tim makes the introductions, "Tony DiNozzo, meet Jonathon and Margaret McGee."

Tony recovers his manners and holds out his hand to the older McGees. Tony tells Tim that Ziva and Vance are still interrogating the Kopfs and Tim's left eyebrow raises in a good imitation of Gibbs.

"Still? Is there anything left of them Tony?"

"Well, I haven't heard any death screams yet, McGee, which tells me that Ziva has yet to pull out the paperclips."

Tim hurriedly explains that Ziva is a former Mossad agent, now NCIS agent and US citizen. "She used to tell us that she could kill with a paperclip. However with Vance in there, I'm sure that she refrained from doing so."

Sarah comes around the corner and immediately sees Tim. She rushes over to him and gives him a hug. Then she turns to their parents. She opens her mouth to say something and starts crying instead. Maggie immediately pulls her into her arms, murmuring things the others can't hear. Tim goes to his desk and sits down leaving Tony with Commander McGee. For reasons he can't explain to anyone let alone himself, Tony feels compelled to apologize.

"Sorry about this sir, it's been a stressful weekend."

"Sit-rep, please Tony."

At the quietly worded request Tony nods and leads him over to the plasma. He then loads Todd Shellberne's information and lets John read it over. John sighs as he reads about Todd's death and then asks Tony why NCIS is investigating it.

"Actually, we weren't investigating his death. We were investigating him." Tony quickly tells him about the events leading up to the capture of the Kopfs and the finding of the real McGees.

As he finishes, Ziva and Vance enter the room. After Tony makes introductions, Ziva heads for Tim's desk where her friend is once again hiding behind his computers. Vance looks around for Gibbs and Tony nods towards the elevator and Abby's lab. Vance welcomes the senior McGees and apologizes for not greeting them sooner.

"No apologies needed Director. We understand that you have our children's abductors in custody."

"We do, and we just got a full confession out of them."

"Do you…will you need any of us to testify against them? Maggie and I have managed to compile evidence against them if you need anything."

Tim's head snaps up at the word evidence. He thanks Ziva for her support then walks over to where John is standing.

"Do you have the evidence with you?"

John hands his son a flash drive and Tim immediately plugs it into his computer, bringing the information up on the plasma. Ziva reaches for her cell phone, calling Abby and telling her that Gibbs is needed upstairs now. Abby turns as Gibbs is rolling to his feet. Together they walk to the elevator and ride up to the bullpen.

_A/N: thanks for reading and reviewing._


	24. Chapter 24

_John hands his son a flash drive and Tim immediately plugs it into his computer, bringing the information up on the plasma. Ziva reaches for her cell phone, calling Abby and telling her that Gibbs is needed upstairs now. Abby turns as Gibbs is rolling to his feet. Together they walk to the elevator and ride up to the bullpen. _

Rising Knights Chapter 24

As soon as the information is on the plasma, Tim walks over to Vance and asks to speak to him in private. Leon nods and motions for Tim to follow him upstairs. Once in the private sanctuary of his office, Vance asks Tim what he needs.

"Can you, with all this new information, can you take the MCRT off rotation for the next few days? Give it to Balboa's team or something?"

"I can, what's your reasoning McGee?"

"We need time to mourn, Director. None of us are at peak performance right now. We need time to face Ducky's death and move on. Or at least get a start in that direction."

Leon Vance stares at the young man in front of him. He should have expected this type of request from McGee, but as usual he'd underestimated the man in front of him. Instead of concentrating on his newly found parents, he was once again putting his team ahead of himself.

"I'll see what I can do McGee. For now great work on everyone's part. Send Gibbs up to me please."

"Yes, sir. Sir? He's had a rough day."

Vance knows what Tim is saying, be nice or face the wrath of McGee. Knowing some of what the computer expert is capable of, Vance nods and again asks for Gibbs to be sent up to his office. Tim excuses himself and goes back downstairs, stopping by Gibbs desk long enough to tell him that Vance wants to talk to him.

Gibbs nods and heads upstairs. He really doesn't want to confront the director right now and is pleasantly surprised when Vance tells him that the MCRT is on standby for the next week.

"Take tomorrow and finish your investigation into the McGees. I'll have Balboa's team finish up any other open cases you're working on."

"Only one is the Kopfs. We should be able to wrap that up tomorrow." Gibbs looks at Vance who nods in agreement. Vance then tells Gibbs that he'll start making funeral arrangements for Dr. Mallard.

Gibbs looks at him startled. Vance just nods and says that he'll get with Jimmy Palmer and find out just what arrangements the M.E. made. "We'll do him right, Gibbs. I'll make sure of that."

"So will I."

Gibbs leaves and Vance sighs. He decides to visit Jimmy in the autopsy room and walks to the elevator. The assistant is once again lying on a table. Vance clears his throat and Jimmy looks up startled. He scrambles to his feet apologizing as he does so.

"At ease, Mr. Palmer I'm not here to brow beat you for mourning a friend. I do need to talk to you though in regards to Dr. Mallard."

"Regarding his will, sir?"

"That too. I know that this is sudden and you have a lot on your plate right now. I want you to consider your options. You can still have your job as an assistant, but I do want you to think about taking over as head of the department."

Jimmy is silent then walks over to Ducky's office. He reaches into the desk and hands an envelope to Vance before saying good night and heading out of the building. Vance takes the envelope without glancing at it. When he gets back upstairs and turns it over, he sadly recognizes the handwriting. He opens the envelope and starts reading.

"_Hello, director, if you're reading this then I must presume that the inevitable has happened and I've gone to meet my maker. I do hope that I'm not inconveniencing anyone with my death but apologize if I am. _

_I am writing this for several reasons: mainly, my concern for my friend and co-worker, __Leroy Jethro Gibbs__. We both know that he will ignore his own health and most likely turn into a recluse and hide in his basement. You must not allow that to happen. _

_At the same time, we have to be concerned for Mr. Palmer. I know that you will be considering him as my replacement; as well you should, but give him time to think about it, please. By that I mean more than 24-48 hours. Mr. Palmer is a very sensitive individual and will need the time to come to terms with all that has happened. _

_Then there is Abigail. She will more than likely hide in her lab and drink even more copious amounts of Caf-Pow. This is just her way, and you may even notice a lack of ponytails, loud music and makeup. Again, this is just Abigail's way of dealing with death. _

_Finally we come to the young people who make up the rest of the MCRT. At least one of them will no doubt have something major happen at the same time as my passing. If it is Ziva or Anthony I have no doubt that the matter will resolve itself rather quickly._

_Then there is Timothy. The young man will put all others ahead of himself and might even forget to grieve. Don't allow that to happen Leon. We both know that he'll hide inside of himself even worse than Jethro does. _

_You have probably realized by now that Mr. Palmer has a copy of my last will and testament. In it I have stated my desire to be buried not in Scotland next to Mother. Instead, I have purchased a burial plot near Jethro's family in Stillwater. _

_What you may not know is that Mr. Palmer is my main beneficiary with the others as secondary beneficiaries. While I have no doubt that none of the above mentioned people will try to contest my will, there may be someone that will try and I wanted you to be on the lookout just in case._

_Ahh, and one last thing director, thank you for your assistance in everything I have just told you. I have no doubt that you will do your best to help me out this one last time._

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Donald Mallard. _

Vance sighs as he pockets the letter and sits back in his chair. Jackie peeks around the door and steps inside when Leon doesn't immediately acknowledge her.

"Hey, what's happened?"

"Oh, I – damn I forgot we were going out tonight, didn't I?"

"No, I haven't heard from you since noon and wanted to make sure that everything was alright."

Vance realizes that he still hasn't told his wife about Ducky passing away and clears his throat. That's when it hits the director; Donald Mallard is no longer with them in the physical world. He pulls Jackie into his arms and takes several deep breaths.

"We found Tim McGee's real parents today. I've been in interrogation with the imposters since I called you."

Jackie waits patiently for him to continue. Leon has conducted many an interrogation over the years; surely this one wouldn't affect him quite so badly. Her husband takes a breath before continuing.

"Dr. Mallard, Ducky, passed away this morning. I was just reading a letter that he left for me."

Jackie sits down on the edge of the desk, staring at her husband in shock. Leon gives her a sad smile as he relates the contents of the letter to the one person he trusts more than anyone else on earth.

"So who do you think might try to contest the will, Leon?"

"I can think of only two. The first one doesn't work here anymore and the other, I'm still not sure what her relationship to Dr. Mallard is."

"Do you think any of them would seriously consider contesting the will Leon?"

Vance sighs and shakes his head. "No, I think most if not all of them will be too grief-stricken to care."

Jackie nods her agreement then gives her husband a look. Vance slips the letter into a drawer and locks it, before leading her out of the room and heading for home.

_**A/N: thank you all for your patience (or lack thereof…lol) we've had a lot of family events going on which is why the kittycat took some time away from writing. **_


	25. Chapter 25

Rising Knights—Chapter 25

_A/N: I wasn't going to do this but…you'll see…warning, possible tear jerker ahead…_

Gibbs pulls into his driveway, not seeing the vehicle parked in the street. He's still trying to figure out who he can talk to now that his best friend and mentor is gone. He's grateful of the fact that he doesn't lock his front door as he's not sure he'd have the strength, let alone the patience to insert a key and open the lock. Inside the house he finally notices a light burning in his kitchen and pulls his spare gun from his ankle holster. He sags against the doorway when he recognizes his intruder. He swears as he sets the small pistol on the kitchen table.

"Well, that's a warm welcome, Probie."

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Got a mysterious phone call this afternoon saying that you needed me. What's going on Jethro?"

"Ducky's dead, Mike. Which one of them called you?"

Mike doesn't pretend to misunderstand, just steps to the side and lets Gibbs see his other houseguest.

"Dad?"

Both older men are scrambling to get to him when he sinks to his knees. Neither have seen him this torn up since the time that Shannon and Kelly were killed. Even Jenny's death hadn't affected him this badly. Mike steps back so that Jack can step in and cradle his son in his arms.

"Of all the stupid times to misdiagnose something, he had to do it on himself. He died of chemical pneumonia."

Jack waits for Leroy to calm down and continue. He knows better than to try and interrupt and he's not real sure what chemical pneumonia is anyway.

"Ducky…he treated himself for bronchitis, and didn't consult with another doctor. He…he…Damnit Dad, he's dead!"

Gibbs sighs and sits back against the kitchen wall, tears running unchecked down his face. Mike turns the stove off and runs a worried look over his former partner and protégé. Jack keeps a hand on his son, letting him know that the other man is there. After a few minutes, Gibbs runs a hand over his face and gets to his feet, barely making it outside before throwing up.

"Leroy?"

"Let him be Jack, he's still working out in that hard head of his that it's not his fault. That his gut didn't fail him this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Probie tends to get antsy when things aren't going the way he thinks they should. It's what makes him a good agent, and made him a good Marine. He relies heavily on his instincts to guide him. Unfortunately where humans are concerned, he can't always rely on his gut."

"Freedom of will, to do as we please."

"Yeah, something like that. He'll see Ducky's death as something that he did wrong."

"Umm…I might be able to help with that." The softly hesitant voice turns both men towards the other door. Jimmy Palmer is standing there, holding a letter in his hands.

"Dr. Mallard asked me to deliver this upon his death. I'm sorry, I've never been here and got lost trying to find it."

The younger man runs out of the house before they can ask him any questions, leaving two puzzled old men in his wake. They wait a few minutes before walking outside, giving Gibbs the time he needs to compose himself again. When the youngest Gibbs doesn't immediately appear they sit on the porch swing and talk about some of the adventures they've had.

When several more minutes have passed, both men are starting to worry and search the grounds. Jack finds him passed out behind a rosebush, cradling a big black cat to his chest. The cat is purring just loud enough for Jack to hear him. The elder Gibbs straightens up and motions to Mike that he's found Leroy.

Mike stares at the cat and then at Gibbs. His probie has never mentioned owning a pet, let alone a huge battle-scarred black tomcat. The cat is wearing an old collar and he can just barely make out the name.

"Samson. You ever hear Probie talk about a cat?"

"He and the girls had a black one they called Samson, but he's surely dead by now."

"Apparently not, according to the collar."

"Amazing, Leroy found a source of comfort after all."

"Yeah, well, come on and let's go eat. He can come in when he wakes up."

Jack nods as he places his cardigan over Leroy's chest. The black cat wakens just enough to dislodge the sweater from his head; he doesn't need the extra heat now that his human is home again. Another hour passes and when Gibbs wakes up the cat is nowhere to be seen.

He winces as he stretches, and is slightly surprised to find his dad's sweater covering him. Carefully, he rolls to his feet and looks around for the cat. As the day is almost completely gone by now, he doesn't see the feline's green eyes as they watch over him from the safety of a nearby tree.

"You never did say which one of my team called you Mike."

"That's because I'm the one who called him Leroy, shortly after young Timothy called me."

"McGee…" the sigh is long and both older men wonder why Gibbs is reacting that way.

"Mike, remind me to tell you someday about the man from Norfolk. In the meantime, did you two leave me any steak?"

Mike shares a small smile with Jack as the elder Gibbs pulls a plate out of the microwave. Mike hands Gibbs a beer and is surprised when the younger man waves it off and reaches for his coffee cup instead.

Gibbs finishes eating then puts his plate in the dishwasher, and heads back outside. He sits on the steps, not saying anything, or seeing anything as he tries to pull his thoughts together. Mike and Jack come out and sit on the swing again, Mike puffing on one of his cigars and Jack sipping quietly at a fresh cup of coffee.

"He wouldn't tell any of us that something was wrong. I had to sic Jordan on him and he even told her a lie." He sighs, "At least she was there when he collapsed. He could have died with none of us knowing any better."

"What happened Leroy?"

"I had a feeling that something was wrong and called Jordan to check on Ducky while I finished up an interrogation. She called me when she was leaving and if she hadn't checked her rearview mirror, we wouldn't have known just how sick he actually was. As it is, we were too late. He died this morning while he was telling Jordan one of his tales."

Mike looks at Jack, silently asking who Jordan is. The other man shakes his head and Mike knows he'll have to do some digging unless his probie tells them who Jordan is on his own.

"Jordan was a friend of Ducky's. She's been our M.E. whenever Ducky was out sick or couldn't perform an autopsy due to conflict of interest."

The other two men nod, still not sure where the story is going.

"I managed to see him for a while last night, but then, the doctor said they wanted to keep him for observation. I left, knowing that I couldn't do anything more; Jordan has more medical knowledge. She called me this morning and I couldn't get back there in time to do anything more than say goodbye. And even then he was already gone."

The grief overtakes him once again and he quietly sobs. Mike gives his shoulder a squeeze and Jack passes a hand over his head, both silently letting him know that if he needs them, they are there. The two older men head inside, giving him time alone.

Unknown to Mike and Jack, Gibbs isn't alone. The big black cat known as Samson is once again in Gibbs lap, being cradled in Gibbs arms. Gibbs stands up and lies down on the swing, not willing to go inside just yet. Samson lies down beside him, just letting the human gather what strength he can from his presence.

When Mike looks out an hour later, both the cat and Gibbs are sound asleep and Gibbs is resting his head as close to the cat as he can without hurting the animal. From what Mike can see, Gibbs is drawing comfort from the purring that is emitting from the sleeping cat. Even as Mike steps outside, Gibbs drops deeper into sleep never moving as the former NIS agent drapes a lightweight blanket over his sleeping probie and tucks a pillow under his head.

_A/N: Should have another chapter up by this weekend…thanks for reading and reviewing ^_^ For those who were wondering, I wasn't going to bring Samson into this story, but he insisted. _


	26. Chapter 26

_While I hadn't intended to update quite so soon, it demanded to be written as well as read. ^_^ Tissue Warning: Possibility of one or two needed over the next few chapters._

Rising Knights- Chapter 26

Inside the house, Mike and Jack continue talking, going over what Gibbs has told them. Jack tells Mike that all Tim told him, "was that Leroy would need me tonight. The only time someone told me that was when you called me all those years ago and told me about Shannon and Kelly. That's why I called you first."

"I appreciate that Jack. I'm not so sure Probie will once he wakes up though."

"Oh, pish-posh; that boy needs to learn that he still has people he can count on to back him up. We may not be his MCRT but we're damn sure his family."

Mike nods in silent agreement. He will probably never admit it out loud but Leroy Jethro Gibbs is the best friend that Mike Franks has ever had.

"I am glad that you called me Jack. Wanna go raise some hell at NCIS? Get the final part of the case out of the way so that Probie can –"

"Can what Mike? We've got some minor details to wrap up with the Kopfs and then the case is closed."

Gibbs is standing there, pillow in one hand, Samson curled around his shoulders. A wild tuft of Gibbs hair is standing on end, making it hard for both older men to keep from smiling at the image in front of them. (Think of a sleepy little boy just waking from his nap.)

"Fine then, let's get some shuteye shall we? Oh and Probie, some nerdy kid with glasses left this for you. Said it might have some answers in it for you."

"Palmer was here? He's Ducky's assistant. What did he leave?"

Jack hands him the envelope and Gibbs sways when he reads the familiar handwriting. Mike and Jack lead him into the living room where he sits in his recliner. Samson carefully lies down in Gibbs lap, still purring as Gibbs absently runs a hand over his fur. Blinking back tears, as he picks up his glasses Gibbs opens the envelope and starts reading.

_Well and hello Jethro, _

_I'm afraid to admit it but this letter is one of the hardest ones I've been writing. I know you, however and can see not just your mind turning but your infamous gut is probably churning as well wondering what you could have done to prevent my death._

_If you are reading this particular letter then you need to stop and take a step back Jethro. Whatever happened, it is not your fault. Don't you try and shake your head at me Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I know you, remember, and you will do your damndest to blame yourself for whatever it is that took my life. You need to focus on the living and right now that is your team including Timothy and Jimmy. _

_Ah-ah-ah…I see you wondering why I said it that way and honestly Jethro sometimes I am amazed at your blindness when it comes to those two young men. __You care so much for Anthony and Ziva and Abigail, but you do tend to forget about Timothy and Jimmy when it suits you. Those two young men look up to you just as much as Anthony does Jethro, please make sure that you don't throw them away with yesterday's lunch. _

_On to more businesslike things, oh you know how I hated going through Mother's things when she passed on, and I'm saving all of you that particular hassle. While Jimmy is my main beneficiary, there are a few things that each of you shall be receiving. The corgis are already taken care of; I only kept Duchess and she's going to a good home in the country. _

_I do hope you won't be overly upset that I've chosen to be buried next to Shannon and Kelly. While Mother always longed for jolly old Scotland, it was never truly home for me. You and our friends have always been my real family Jethro. Please take care of them all for me; particularly Mr. Palmer, you know how he likes to ramble on._

_I have decided that Anthony may take possession of the Morgan. While the car is indeed an antique, I know that he will take care of it. After all it's not like we have another director trying to kill off our agents in pursuit of vengeance. _

_As for Abigail, when I was cleaning up a few weeks after mother passed on, I found a wonderful stuffed specimen of __Odobenus rosmarus. While the walrus doesn't fart like Bert does, she will sing every now and then if touched on the right tusk. Or maybe chirp is a better word. _

_Then there is our beloved Ziva David. Our own Star of David and I have noticed that she is missing a vital part of her history Jethro. When this is all over, please go to my office safe and give her the box that is inside. She might be an American citizen Jethro but she still needs her star. Please make sure that she gets it._

_On a not quite final note I would like you to investigate one thing for me Jethro; we both know that Timothy is a talented writer. Would you please see if you can get him to start writing again…if not that, maybe participate in a storytelling session at the local children's hospitals? It would be a shame to waste such talent. You may have guessed that I left him my writing desk, I do hope he puts it to good use. _

_As for you my very good friend, I have many things that I wanted to give you and the one thing that I know you will put to use is located in the basement at NCIS. Yes it is that antique wood lathe that you found me covering up a few months ago. No, it was never part of an investigation, Jethro, I just had to say something that would make sense for it to be there. After all, do you know how difficult it is to keep a secret in a building full of investigators? _

_And finally I must once again say, that whatever happened to me is not your fault Jethro. More than likely, I ignored your advice due to my own stubborn pride. While we both know how you feel about them, I will apologize if this is the case. _

_All that aside, it has been a pleasure knowing you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, _

_Your friend, _

_Ducky_

Gibbs finishes reading and taking off his glasses wipes his eyes. Samson looks up at him, green eyes full of feline concern. The cat isn't exactly sure what he needs to do, but for now, Gibbs seems content just holding him or letting him sleep on his lap. The cat knows that he'll be gone again soon, but for now Gibbs needs him and that's just fine with Samson.

Without him being aware of it, Gibbs once again drifts off to sleep. As this time he's in his recliner and the leg rest is already supporting his legs, the two men who are closer to him than his NCIS family shut the lights off and let him rest. Jack stops long enough to drape a blanket over Gibbs legs, as he drops a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Rest easy there, Probie; we got your back." Mike's softly spoken words are all that's needed for Gibbs to relax and fall deeper into sleep. Jack retrieves some pillows and blankets from the cupboard down the hall and both older men sack out on opposite couches, keeping Gibbs company while they all sleep.

_A/N: Short chapter, but want to get back to the rest of the team. Thanks for all those who read and especially those who are kind enough to review, you know who you are and you are appreciated. ^_^ I do realize that the men may be acting slightly out of canon, but can any of us truly say what we'll do when we lose a loved one?_


	27. Chapter 27

Rising Knights—Chapter 27

A/N: Again, slightly out of canon, but there we go…

While Gibbs is talking etcetera to his dad and Mike Franks, the rest of the MCRT meets at the local pizzeria for a late supper. John and Maggie smile at the easy camaraderie the young people share. Tony gets up just before the meal is brought out and comes back a few minutes later, slightly shaken yet thoughtful at the same time.

"Tony, is everything alright?"

"What, oh yeah, I uh…we'll talk about it after we eat. No, it's not a really big deal either…just a surprise I hadn't counted on."

To John and Maggie's surprise, the comment does nothing to appease Tim or Ziva. Both start watching the doorways and windows. Sarah eats with her normal gusto. She's been here enough times that when the owner saw her, he brought out her own small pizza and a side of peanut butter. John smiles at his wife. They're both remembering another young lady who'd eaten the same meal just before they'd gotten married.

After the meal, Tony looks at Tim who follows him to the men's room. Once inside, Tony tells Tim, "Vance wants us to all meet up at his place. He said he'd explain once we got there."

"What about Gibbs, Jimmy and Abby?"

"I asked and he said this isn't about them or Ducky."

"Okay, I take it he wants my parents to come with us then?"

"Ziva and Sarah too."

Tim nods and wonders what is going on now. After all they have the Kopfs and the cheerleader what could Vance want with them now?

Back at the table, Tim subtly tells Ziva about Vance's new directive. Ziva nods and agrees to come with them to Vance's house. John looks at the three agents and asks them what is going on.

"Director Vance has asked all of us to report to his house as soon as we're finished eating. That's why I didn't say anything sooner; didn't want to spoil the meal."

Tony's answer brings smiles to John and Maggie's faces. They like this friend of Tim's. No matter the fact that he's an agent, they can tell that Tony DiNozzo cares for his "little brother" and Maggie is certain that Tony's in love with Sarah. Soon the little group is pulling up in front of the Vance home and the director is waiting outside for them.

Vance waits until Tim has led his family inside before turning to Tony and Ziva. Both agents wait for the director to finally tell them what he wants them to do. Vance looks back at the door and softly closes it so that none of the others can hear what he's about to say.

"I may be blowing smoke but until I know for certain that we have all the culprits behind bars I want this family safe."

Ziva and Tony exchange glances. Ziva finally asks the question that they're both feeling, "You do not believe that the Kopfs are alone in this baby marketing ring?"

"No, I have Hetty and the LA team checking out other computer leads that Tim gave us. It's highly possible that the Kopfs are part of a bigger picture and I want to find out now, before anymore time passes. The McGees have been through enough trauma; by giving us this information, it's possible to prevent anymore families from going through this."

"What exactly do you want us to do Director?"

"Stay with them and see if they can help us find any more answers. Your team is off rotation for the week. Use it as you will. I'm flying out to LA to get them started analyzing the information on the flash drive that McGee's dad gave me. And before you ask, no my family's not coming back this week. Jackie and the kids are in California visiting my in-laws."

Vance enters his vehicle and drives off after handing Tony his house keys. Tony stands there for a minute, silently wondering just what exactly is going on. Ziva touches his arm, bringing his attention back to his friends and Tony knows that he needs to talk to his Probie and get the answers he's looking for.

Inside the house, Tim leads his parents to Vance's living room. Once they're all sitting down, he heads back down the hall where Tony and Ziva are entering the house. Seeing the look on Tony's face, Tim sighs and heads down another hall that leads into the kitchen. After a quick check of the fridge Tim heads back to the living room carrying several bottles of cold water.

Tim places the water on the table then turns to Tony and Ziva to tell them as well as Sarah what the elder McGees revealed to him and Gibbs earlier that afternoon. John and Maggie listen to Tim and the calm he has as he repeats their story. Sarah starts pacing and before the parents can react, Tony is standing beside her, holding her hand, leading her back to the couch.

Sarah leans into Tony, not minding the others seeing her so emotional. To Sarah, the Kopfs had been strict and then they'd pulled the dating games, but she hadn't thought that they'd gone to this kind of extreme.

Ziva is still a little bit confused. "Isn't this kind of behavior frowned upon? I realize that many countries still arrange marriages, but I hadn't thought that America was one of them."

"Arranged marriages are unusual Ziva, but even in America we have those parents who will do anything to control their children's lives; this includes sending them to boarding schools or marriage or well, you get the idea."

"Why would they go to this much of an extreme? No offense to you Probie, but what is it that you have that they could want?"

"Our intelligence Tony. Both Sarah and I have above average I.Q.'s; we're considered geniuses by many in the scientific world."

"And you work for NCIS?"

Thwack! Tony rubs his head where Sarah has slapped him.

"We work where we get the most satisfaction."

Sarah's defense of not only her brother but herself brings smiles to everyone's faces. Tim turns to his partner and sister, smiling at the picture that rises in his mind. He's often thought that Tony and Sarah would make a good couple and seeing the two of them together, even in this setting only solidifies that belief.

"Sarah's right, Tony. I could have had my choice of jobs when I graduated but I wanted to do something to help my country and as I get seasick, I went with the best alternative. I've never regretted it either Tony."

Tim gets up and heads down the hall so that he can figure out sleeping arrangements for everyone. The others watch him go and Sarah reaches out to her mother for some advice.

"We need him to remember, but I don't know of anything that can help him do that. Is there anything that you and dad used to do only with him that might make him remember you?"

Maggie sighs and starts to shake her head but John is thinking about the times he had leave and what he had been able to do with his son during that time period.

"We played cards; lots of card games. And we did play catch every now and then."

"Don't forget your mutual love for cars." Maggie says, remembering the pride they'd all had when Tim and John had finished with the camaro.

Tony's cell phone beeps and he apologizes to the others as he answers it.

"Yeah, DiNozzo."

"Tony, I have letters for all of you, but I'm not sure where you want me to leave them at. They're from Dr. Mallard."

Tony can tell that Palmer is near his breaking point and asks the younger man what his location is. Hearing that the assistant M.E. is only a few blocks away, he gives Palmer the location of Vance's house and tells the others that he'll be back in a few minutes.

John and Maggie look at Sarah and Ziva in question.

"Dr. Mallard was our M.E. He died this morning and we're all still recovering from the shock." Ziva's matter-of-fact tone is met with understanding from the elder McGees as they had been told by Tim about Ducky's passing.

"We understand; is there anything we can do to help?"

John's question is answered almost angrily by Ziva.

"Not unless you can explain why a normally responsible man would misdiagnose his own illness."

This is something that the McGees hadn't heard yet. Ziva quickly tells them what Gibbs had explained when he'd told them about Ducky's death.

"Tim seems to know what this chemical pneumonia is; but no one else has been able to really explain why Ducky wouldn't go to another doctor when he was clearly ill."

Ziva's frustration is seen only by the slight raising of her voice. Tim comes back in and tells the others that he'll show them where they'll all be sleeping.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm keeping Tony as Sarah's protector until all this is finished."

Sarah stands up and gives her big brother a hug. She knows that he's embarrassed due to not remembering their parents. At the same time Sarah is trying to figure out why she does. The only thing that she can figure out is that the medication she'd told Tony about earlier is indeed the main culprit to Tim's amnesia.

Tony comes back in the room and Jimmy is following him like a lost puppy. Seeing the forlorn look on his face Maggie immediately gets up and hugs the bespectacled young man. She can see that Ducky's death has deeply affected Jimmy and has a slight solution at least for this night. She gives Jimmy another hug then asks him to accompany her to the kitchen where the two of them proceed to make some tea and hot chocolate. While they are waiting for the water to boil, Jimmy tells Maggie about the loss he feels.

"I just don't know where I'll go from here. He was all I had left; my mother is back in Hawaii and dad passed on years ago. I'm sorry Mrs. McGee; I didn't mean to burden you with my problems."

"It's all right Jimmy. I think all of you are feeling a bit lost right now. Especially those of you who were the closest to him."

Jimmy nods and pulls out his handkerchief, blowing his nose loudly. He then goes over to the sink and washes his hands before searching for a tray to put the cups and saucers on. Together they head back to the living room.

Tony looks at Tim while they are gone and the two young men head down the hall. Tim shows Tony the bedroom that Tony and Sarah will be in. There are twin beds and Tony immediately knows that it's Jared's. The computer games and baseball mitt as well as the trophies on the chest of drawers all show an athletic young man, with a variety of careers ahead of him.

Tony turns to face the man in front of him. "Why do you put up with me?"

"You are my brother in all but blood Tony. I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. This thing between you and Sarah? If it works out, I'll be there for both of you. Even if it doesn't, I'll be there for you. You've never been malicious to me Tony…well except for that one cd, just after Jethro bit me. I just trust you with my life Tony, I always have."

Tony is a bit flabbergasted by the honesty in Tim's answer. Whatever answer he'd expected, that particular truth wasn't it. Then Tim throws him with another curveball.

"Besides, I checked out your background just after you started teasing me about Abby. You're as much a playboy as I am."

With that Tim exits the room, leaving a shocked Tony in his wake. Entering the living room Tim tells Sarah that Tony needs her and shows her where the other agent is still standing.

Sarah looks at her brother, then at Tony, "You finally told him didn't you?"

"That I trust him with your heart and that I've known about his playboy image since year one…yeah."

Sarah sighs and gives her brother a hug as well as a small head slap. She raises an eloquent McGee eyebrow when Tim stares at her wondering why she'd hit him.

"Think about it Tim; and thank you for giving us your blessing. Even if it doesn't work out, we both appreciate it."

Tim nods and leaves the room, softly shutting the door behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

Rising Knights –Chapter 28

Re-entering the living room Tim looks at Jimmy who is pale underneath his slight tan.

"Hey, Jimmy, why don't you crash here tonight? You can bunk on the sofa."

Jimmy nods and finishes his tea. He then heads back outside for a few minutes, bringing in a small duffle as well as four letters. Jimmy tells the others that he stopped off first at Gibbs and then at the convent to give both Gibbs and Abby their letters from Ducky.

"I didn't expect to find all three of you in one spot, but it will make it easier to give them to you. I haven't read mine yet either. I was afraid to read it earlier; I didn't want to have an accident if I started crying."

Tim and Ziva both put their arms around the younger man, letting him know that he's not alone. John and Maggie smile through tears as they realize the tight bond all the people in this house have with each other.

"I'm almost jealous," whispers John and his wife nods in agreement. A few minutes pass then Tim suggests that they read the letters in the morning.

"That way we can all lean on each other if we need to."

Jimmy and Ziva nod, but they all know that they'll be reading the letters later that night, where no one else can see their tears.

John and Maggie ask Tim if he will show them to the room they'll be sleeping in and he readily complies. He leads them down a separate hallway and soon they are in the Vance's main bedroom. Pictures of the entire family line the walls, as well as personal achievement awards for all the family members.

Maggie turns to thank her son, but the young man is already heading back down the hallway. John watches sorrow enter his wife's eyes at their son's lack of recognition. He pulls her close, feeling the slight shuddering as she fights tears.

"Hey, Mags, we have them in our lives again. Let's take it one day at a time okay? At least Sarah remembers us."

Maggie sniffs as she controls her emotions. The day has been a rollercoaster for all of them and she chastises herself for expecting Tim to remember her when he'd been under the influence of a mind-controlling substance for such a long time.

"John is there anyone, anyone in all your contacts that we might call on to help us with Tim's memory loss?"

John starts to shake his head then remembers something an old friend had mentioned. He tells his wife that he'll be right back and heads down the hallway.

John stops briefly in the living room, listening to his son as he talks to Jimmy Palmer. Tim is quietly reassuring Jimmy that there was nothing either of them could have done to prevent Ducky from dying.

"We all asked him if he was okay, and each time he insisted that he was. Neither of us are qualified surgeons and while I realize that you have your degree, you have to agree that it looked and sounded just like bronchitis. That's why chemical pneumonia is so hard to detect without the proper x-rays and procedures."

"I know, in my head I know, but my heart…"

"Tim is correct Jimmy. You two are not to blame for Ducky's death. We all, including Gibbs asked him repeatedly if anything was wrong. The fact that he managed to fool Gibbs of all people? You are not to blame yourself anymore. I will not allow it, will we McGee?"

John smiles as he notices the way Ziva included Tim in the last question. The small woman would be good for his son, if either of them could only see it. Shaking his head, John heads out to his car to finish his quest.

Ziva is waiting for him when he returns, a small knife dancing in her hands. John holds up the briefcase containing his laptop as well as a deck of cards.

"Maggie and I are searching for ways to help Tim remember us. I have a contact in the SEALs who might have some suggestions."

Ziva nods, she too has seen the discomfort Tim has around his parents. Knowing her own parental battles, she's firmly attaching herself to the man who first befriended her upon her arrival at NCIS. She too wants to make Tim smile again, like he did in some of the photos behind his desk; carefree and with love shining in his eyes.

Ziva steps close to the living room and can tell that Tim and Jimmy are still talking. Well, Jimmy is talking while Tim patiently listens him. John joins her at the door and the two share a smile as they watch Tim comfort his friend.

"Tim? Could you tell me a story? It doesn't have to be about Ducky; I just need to listen to something other than my own thoughts."

Ziva stares at Jimmy's closed eyes and then looks at Tim to see his reaction. He's standing in the middle of the room, deep uncertainty on his face. Ziva starts forward but is restrained by John's hand on her shoulder. Ziva glares at the offending appendage, but John just shakes his head and Tim begins speaking.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land lived a beautiful princess named Serena. Serena was the only living child of a mean king who had sold his other children to pay for his gambling debts. Serena had deep brown eyes and beautiful waist length dark brown hair. While she might be small, she was intelligent and learned everything that she could.

Not wanting to be sold into slavery or worse yet prostitution, Serena started learning all about the martial arts. She figured that if she disguised herself as a man, she might be able to teach others her skills in fighting and make a decent living at the same time."

Tim continues talking, and as his story unfolds both Ziva and John are captivated by the simple yet elegant words. Soon Tim's voice fades and the two look in to find Tim falling asleep standing by the window; Jimmy is fast asleep on the couch, cuddling a pillow in one hand.

John starts to assist his son to bed when it's his turn to be halted by a hand on his shoulder.

Ziva looks at him and whispers, "You find a way to make your son remember; I'll protect him for the rest of the night."

With that she slips into the room and over to Tim's side. Tim wakes up just long enough to be lead to the room he and Ziva are sharing.

Ziva stares for a moment at the frilly bedspread and muted purple walls that are clearly Kayla's colors. She sighs as Tim leans on her, clearly losing his battle with sleep. She eases Tim onto the bed and is pleasantly surprised when he locks his hand in hers softly asking her to stay with him.

Passing by the door several minutes later, John sees his son curled protectively around Ziva who in turn is curled as close as she can get to Tim. Both are sleeping and at least one of them is snoring.

John peeks into the other bedroom and finds Sarah and Tony softly talking; they too are curled up on one of the twin sized beds, their heads close together on the pillow as they talk.

Inside the master bedroom, John hands Maggie the laptop before taking a quick shower. He tells his wife about his observations, including Tim's story for Jimmy.

"He sounded just like Dad for a moment. Do you remember how he'd tell us tales about anything we could come up with? Tim has that same way of captivating you. I wish you'd heard it Mags. He's talented our son is, we just need to show him that he's really our son."

Maggie nods not immediately letting on that she'd listened for a while to the story Tim told. She'd immediately recognized Ziva as the princess of the tale. Clearly there is a romance in there somewhere. Maggie sighs and tells John that she'd overheard part of the story when she'd gone to get a glass of water.

"He is good; then again, he could always put Sarah to sleep with one of his stories when she couldn't sleep any other time."

John pulls out the deck of cards and puts it on the bedside table then turns on the computer.

The laptop hums as it powers up, and within seconds John is in a personal chat room he'd set up for his military contacts. Minutes pass until John finally contacts the person he needs to. After getting a phone number from his friend John signs off and picks up his cell phone.

Maggie looks at the clock and then at her husband.

"It's two hours earlier in Colorado. If nothing else, I'm to leave a message and she'll contact me when she gets in."

"Who is she John?"

"Her name is Laurie Fields and she's supposed to be one of the leading mind healers on the planet."

"Mind healer?"

"Mmm, yeah, and she's one of the best if not the best. The only problem is that she might be on a covert op somewhere and not get here when we want her to."

"Not to sound judgmental, but how do you heal a mind?"

"It depends on the individual." The soft voice emerges from a dark corner, as does a darkly clad body.

A/N: No Laurie wasn't supposed to make an appearance in this story, but Tim needs her assistance…lol…


	29. Chapter 29

Rising Knights—Chapter 29

**_Possible tissue warning ahead...but only one or two_**

Just prior to John seeing them talking: Tony and Sarah are blissfully unaware of the events going on around them. Tony had finally read the letter from Ducky and allowed Sarah to comfort him as he read the contents.

"_Hello Anthony, _

_My dear boy I do regret having to write this, but it occurred to me sometime ago that it needed to be done. All of you are precious to me, almost as if you were my grandchildren as it were. That is mere wishful thinking on this old bird's part; the grandchildren anyway. Jethro has always been like a brother or more recently a son and you all are definitely chips off the old block as they say. _

_Now, I do not mean to upset you with my words, so I want to tell you that I am leaving my Morgan to you. I do trust that you will take care of her, won't you?_

_As always, I hold you in the highest of regards, _

_Your friend_

_Ducky_

Sarah has picked up a folded note that dropped out of the other letter. She starts to hand it to Tony when she sees her name written on it. (The writing is handwritten on the next paragraphs.)

_Tony, please remember what we discussed regarding Sarah won't you? _

_I lost my chance at love many years ago; please don't make the same mistake I did. Tell her you love her before it's too late._

_Ducky_.

Sarah stifles a cry as she reads what Ducky has said. She turns grief stricken eyes to Tony who just opens his arms and lets her cry.

"He's right about one thing; I do love you Sarah. I'm sorry it took us this long to find out."

Sarah shakes her head.

"I'm not…I…we needed this chance to grow. I'm not sure I'd have appreciated you all those years ago."

Tony nods at her logic then asks, "So just what did Probie find out when he did his research all those years ago?"

"Tony! If you must know, he said that he thought under different circumstances you two could have been brothers. You were almost kindred spirits from the start, or so he says. He's always respected you Tony. Not just because of your job here at NCIS but because of the adversity you faced as a child and then as an adult. Yeah, he's dug that deep. He hasn't told me what he found out, but I know that it was bad just by the silence he's kept all this time. He's kept your secrets even from Gibbs for all these years. Like a good brother will. He will never willingly rat you out Tony."

Tony sighs as he thinks about the things he's learned in the past week. Not just about Sarah or Tim, but about himself as well.

He turns to Sarah and asks, "So, if we do ever get married and have kids, shall we name the first one after Ducky?"

Sarah pretends to think about it, then smiles "I think that Donny DiNozzo or Mallory DiNozzo have nice rings to them."

Tony smiles back at her, "Not near as nice as Sarah DiNozzo does."

He captures her lips in his kiss as he pulls her back onto the bed. The rest of the night is spent talking about Tim and Sarah's parents and how they'll get Tim to remember the past.

###

John stares at the intruder as he places himself in front of Maggie. John is wondering what he should do next, when he hears a soft wuffling from the corner where the intruder is.

"Go on, find your master."

The soft command brings a German shepherd into view. The dog briefly sniffs at the McGees before bounding out of the room and down the hall. All of them can hear a soft female voice exclaim, "Jethro!" before all is silent once again.

John and Maggie wait for their visitor to say something before they make any rash moves. After finally finding their children, they aren't going to do anything that could jeopardize this time with them.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Charlie said that you needed my help. From what I'm sensing, you need a lot of it."

"Charlie?"

"Hmm…yeah he said that you needed me. I'm Laurie."

John stares, not believing what he's seeing. The lady in front of him is clearly around his son's age, yet Charlie had said that he's known her for over 20 years.

"Charlie was one of my first instructors."

John narrows his eyes as he questions her. "Charlie's in command of what SEAL team?"

"Charlie isn't in command of a SEAL team. He's part of my SEAL team, and as part of this covert ops team we don't have an official designation, but they like to call us the Royals."

John sighs and relaxes. That's what Charlie had said to him earlier.

"What's the sit-rep Commander?"

John tells her all that he knows. She listens intently, and then walks out of the room once he's finished.

John starts to follow her, but Maggie holds him back.

"We have to trust her to do what's right. She won't think we do unless we stay here."

John nods at the logic behind her words, but he still wants to check on his son. Maggie holds him close, and they both wait for what seems like an eternity before Laurie comes back.

She sighs as she closes the door behind her.

"He'll start remembering in the morning."

"Thank you, can you tell us what caused it?" Maggie's question makes Laurie stare at her for two seconds before replying.

"You know." With that she's gone from the room if not their lives.

###

Ziva had wakened to find herself once again in Tim McGee's comforting embrace. A soft scratching at the door was soon followed by a furry body.

"Jethro!" Ziva's soft exclamation was met by an excited tongue just before she pushed him to the floor. The dog had barely settled when a dark figured entered the room.

Ziva had been about to move, or at least get into a better position to defend McGee when she'd heard the low voice.

"I'm not here to hurt him. I came to help restore his memories. It will take a few hours but he will remember."

Ziva saw a hand reach out and gently touch McGee's face. The same hand then reached out and healed a bruise that Ziva had forgotten about. One she'd gotten while interrogating the Kopfs. Just as quickly and quietly as she'd entered the intruder was gone.

Inside Tim's current room, Ziva hugs her friend close, unsettled by the midnight intruder. She's not sure just what occurred but she senses a settling inside of Tim; a calming peacefulness as if he's finding the answers he's been seeking.

**_A/N: Next we read the rest of Ducky's letters to the team…thanks as always for the reading and reviewing._**


	30. Chapter 30

Rising Knights- Chapter 30

**_Small tissue warning ahead as well as a smile or two_**

Ziva waits until all is quiet once again before reaching for the letter that Ducky had left for her. She knows that no one would mind her crying but she's still not used to anyone seeing her tears. Even the few times she's let Gibbs see her cry, she was uncomfortable with it.

On the nightstand Ziva had discovered a small reading light. Evidently Kayla Vance liked to read even after she'd been told to go to sleep. Ziva reaches for the small light and turns it on to read her letter.

"_Hello Ziva, _

_Ah my dear there is much I could say to you, but I really don't know that I can put it into words. Oh dear me, do you see that? I am at a loss for words…how very strange. _

_I realize just what it is that you are missing now my dear. I have found a reasonable substitute and it is waiting for you or Gibbs to retrieve it from my office safe. I regret that it is not the one that you lost, but I do hope that it will make up for the loss of your other star. Speaking of stars Ziva, and forgive an old man his indulgence, but don't forget to look up every now and then into the glorious blanket of black that is dotted with glitter and stardust. Don't forget to dream; sometimes they do come true._

_Remember it's in the safe, _

_Ducky._

Tim tightens his arms around her, and she knows that the gentle bear of the man is awake, whispering words of comfort quietly in her ears and holding her as she sobs silent tears.

###

Jethro pads quietly out of Tim's room and into the living room where Jimmy is lying on the sofa, one hand over his eyes, the other gripping the letter from his mentor. The dog whines, and nuzzles Jimmy's hand. The young man gently places his letter on the floor before petting Jethro. With the slight encouragement, the big dog raises on his hind legs and slurps Jimmy in the face, bringing a small laugh to the man's lips. Jimmy ruffles the dog's ears as he harnesses the tears he'd released upon reading his letter from Ducky.

"_My Dear Mr. Palmer, _

_Oh Jimmy I do regret keeping you at arm's length all these years. It wasn't intentional, not at first anyway. I just couldn't take the risk of losing another friend and therefore I tried, rather unsuccessfully to keep you at arm's length. But as usual you managed to get under my skin._

_I don't understand it all, but I do want you to realize that whatever has happened, it is not your fault either. I know that at least two other people will try to blame themselves for what has happened and we must not allow that Jimmy. It isn't your fault anymore than it is Gibbs or even Timothy. More than likely the three of you tried your damnedest to get me to see a doctor and I in my ultimate stubbornness, born out of fear, refused. _

_Yes, my dear boy I admit that I have a great fear of doctors. I have always been this way, ever since great-aunt Tessie passed away and left me her dress robes…what…oh dear…I've been reading too much Harry Potter again…At any rate, please do not blame yourself, and by all means try to keep Gibbs and Timothy from blaming themselves for what has happened._

_As you already know, you are my main beneficiary and the house if you desire to keep it is yours to do with as you see fit. I do ask that you not let it go to the dogs. One final note, thank you Jimmy. You have been a tremendous help and a source of great joy to this old bird. _

_Take care of yourself won't you?_

_Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard._

Jimmy sighs as he lays back on the couch, Jethro's head still under his hand.

###

In a convent clear across town, Sister Rosita and the nuns take turns comforting Abby. The forensic scientist is almost inconsolable as she reads the final words of one of her best friends.

"_Hello my little lotus blossom, _

_As one of the first friends I made at NCIS, this letter is amazingly hard to write. Between you, Jethro and Anthony, my first weeks were made incredibly welcoming. You really did become my family…all of you did and are as close to me as my own family never was. For this I shall always thank you, as it made this duck out of water find his own little pond to swim in. _

_I did find something rather unique to give you Abigail. Something as unique as you are. I'm sure you've heard of_ _Odobenus rosmarus. If it's not already in your grasp then ask Mr. Palmer or Jethro where I put it…you know how absent-minded I get these days. I'm sure one of them can find it for you. _

_Goodbye my dear and thank you for being one of my bright spots every day,_

_Ducky._

###

Once the dog feels Jimmy drift into sleep he again pads down the hallway to the man he loves. Tim is sitting up by now, and shielding Ziva from the light as he reads his letter from Ducky. Tears are sliding down his face as he realizes just how much he's going to miss the man and his stories.

"_Oh Timothy,_

_Of all the young men who've entered my autopsy, you are the one that I think I will miss the most. You always had time for a spot of tea and to listen to my stories, even if they didn't always make sense to you. _

_I'm trusting that eventually this writer's block or whatever it is will pass and you will once again start writing, or at least start telling stories again…even if it's just to the orphans at the hospital or your own nieces and nephews…you have a talent that should not be wasted. _

_Don't let one or two bad situations affect such a talented individual. While a short time off is acceptable, please assure me that one day you will start writing again. In hopes of you doing so, and I hope you don't mind, but I'd like you to have my writing desk. I know that you will take care of it. _

_On a last note Timothy, I realize that you love a certain individual who is not named Abigail. As someone who never told their loved one of the love I felt, please, listen to this old duck one more time and tell her that you love her, before it's too late._

_Your friend, _

_Ducky_.

Jethro isn't sure what is going on, he just knows that his human is upset. He nudges Tim's hand and is rewarded by an absent pet on the head. Disgruntled the dog turns to the other human in the room. Ziva isn't sleeping so much as keeping silent. Jethro looks at her reproachfully. His human helped her when she was crying, it's her turn now. Ziva silently reaches for Tim who shies away from her.

Both Jethro and Ziva are surprised until Ziva remembers the visitor and that Tim's memories might be coming back. Not allowing Tim to budge her, she pulls the man into her embrace, holding his head to her chest as she runs her hands over his hair.

Tim gradually calms down until he's once again sleeping in Ziva's embrace. Exhausted, the woman leans her head back against Jethro's flank. The dog stays still while his humans sleep; guarding against any predators that might come their way.

**_A/N: Any good Harry Potter fan will tell you that the comment is from the movie and book four: The Goblet of Fire…and from where this cat is sitting there's only a few more chapters left folks. Well, at least three or four more anyway. Thank you as always for reading and reviewing, it is appreciated._**


	31. Chapter 31

_tissues? shouldn't be necessary _

Rising Knights—Chapter 31

Laurie Fields sighs as she prepares to leave the Vance household. When Charlie had told her that she was needed for some healing, she hadn't been prepared for the emotional upheaval that permeates the small group within the house. All of them are going through trauma of a lost loved one, with the exception of John and Maggie and those two are reeling from the finding of their children.

The mind-inhibiting drug in Tim was easy enough to find; she hadn't wanted to enter Tim's mind, but had needed to in order to help him. By doing so, she was also able to find out about the death of Dr. Mallard and the possible consequences that was having on everyone. Including two people not in this particular household.

Laurie sighs again as she slowly wanders from room to room, making sure that there are no hidden injuries before she leaves. Aside from a deep sense of loss the house is secure and Laurie walks back into the room where John and Maggie are waiting for her.

She sighs as she closes the door behind her.

"He'll start remembering in the morning."

"Thank you, can you tell us what caused it?" Maggie's question makes Laurie stare at her for two seconds before replying.

"You know." With that she's gone from the room if not their lives.

Laurie stops briefly at the convent and smiles as the nuns bustle around the sleeping form of Abby. Their religious healing is more powerful than anything Laurie can do physically or mentally, and she pauses long enough to thank God for the powers that he has given her, so that she can help when He allows her to.

Her final stop is at the house of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Her foot barely touches the porch when she feels his gaze upon her. Gibbs had just woken when he'd felt the intruder approaching. His baser instincts tell him that she could be trouble for him, but that's not her intention at this particular time.

"Something I can help you with?" His soft question brings her gaze to his.

"I was actually sent here to help you." she can tell he's still struggling with the loss of his friend. The guilt that he has for not making the older man see a doctor sooner. The confusion of how to mistake one condition for another. She takes a step closer, holds out her hand. Gibbs stares at it, then at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor; I was asked to help your man McGee recover his memories. He should do so by the time he wakes up."

That was the other reason she'd come…to let the boss know what she'd done.

"You could have said nothing."

"No…I couldn't. As one team leader to another, I couldn't do that."

Gibbs steps closer, hesitant to touch the hand that's still extended towards him. "Can you find out and then explain to me what happened to Ducky? In terms that I can understand?"

"I can try. I won't make you any false promises, I will try."

Gibbs sighs upon hearing her acceptance. That's all he wants, is someone to tell him why Ducky died…if he had to die…if he, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had failed his best friend.

Laurie lowers her hand and turns to leave when a masculine hand touches her shoulder.

"I'll be at NCIS in four hours. You can report to me there."

Laurie nods and walks away. Gibbs watches her leave, feeling yet another sense of loss as she does so.

Four hours later and Gibbs is pacing the halls, sipping on his fourth cup of coffee of the day. His phone rings and he sees that it's the guard shack, letting him know that he has a visitor. Gibbs tells Jenkins to let her in and the guard waves to Laurie. By now all the guards are used to Gibbs and his instincts. The fact that he knew his visitor was a female, no longer something they questioned.

Laurie enters the elevator and finds Gibbs waiting for her, a cup of tea in his left hand, his ever present coffee cup in his right. Laurie accepts the tea with a small smile of thanks then waits for him to start asking questions. Right on cue, the elevator is switched off and Gibbs stares at her with his typical ice-blue stare.

"Well?"

"A very deep subject." At his subsequent glare she hides her smirk and clears her throat. "I was able to see Dr. Mallard's charts and then I was able to see his body."

"Was there anything that we—that I could have done to prevent this?"

She's shaking her head even as he asks the question. "No, he—his organs were shutting down for a while. While I'm not sure exactly what caused it, it is evident that he'd been suffering from it for a while. It's entirely possible that he'd had a previous battle with bronchitis and then when this happened, misread the symptoms."

She places a hand on his arm, "It wasn't your fault. You are not to blame for his death. Don't start doing so."

He turns away, clearly not wanting to believe her. She tries thinking of something that will make him listen to her and slaps him upside the head. When he turns back to her, blue fire blazing in his eyes she meets his gaze with a level headed one.

"Quit blaming yourself now. I said, it was not your fault. He misread what his symptoms were and gave himself the wrong medications. You tried to get him to see a doctor and he went when it was too late. You couldn't have done anything differently gunny."

Gibbs starts the elevator up again and sends it to the autopsy room. Laurie follows him out, watching as he opens up the safe and pulls out two wrapped packages. Setting the gifts on the floor, he slumps in a corner staring at nothing. Laurie sees the names of Ziva and Abigail on the packages and kneels down in front of the man on the floor.

She touches his right hand, letting him know that she's still there. The touch brings his gaze back to hers and with a slight tug, she's in his arms. She stays compliant knowing that he's seeking proof of the living. When his lips touch hers, she relaxes into him wanting the human touch as much as he does.

Seconds pass and then she's being thrust away. He stares at her, suspicion in his eyes. "Don't start gunny. We both wanted that, even if you try to deny it."

"Who the hell are you?" the fury isn't directed at her, but at himself and his own base reactions.

"I'm Dr. Laurie Fields. You won't see me after today unless you call me."

Her tone is matter-of-fact, and Gibbs knows that she's speaking the truth; not just by her voice but by her eyes. Like Tim McGee, this woman's eyes are windows to her soul. The truth is shining there as well as something else. Gibbs isn't ready to see that deep. Not at this time anyway.

He nods his acceptance and taking a deep breath, rolls to his feet. He extends a hand and absently notices that she switches hands so that her right hand is the one in his. Once they are on their feet, he also notes that she's tall enough to go toe to toe with him. He escorts her out of autopsy balancing the gifts and his coffee at the same time.

The trip upstairs is only interrupted by Gibbs stopping first at Abby's lab then at the bullpen, dropping off the packages to their respective owners' desks. Gibbs then escorts Laurie back to the guard shack. While he'd planned to leave her there to fend for herself, something prompts him to tell her to wait. The guards wait for their instructions, not sure what Gibbs is doing next.

Two minutes later and Gibbs is driving down the road, Laurie by his side in the passenger seat. Pulling up outside his favorite coffee shop Gibbs steps out and then walks over to Laurie's side of the car where he extends a hand to help her out. They order their drinks then Gibbs leads her to a private table.

Taking a sip of her latte, Laurie then looks into Gibbs eyes. "What is it that you want from me Gibbs?"

"Just one more clarification. Who are you? You said that as one team leader to another you couldn't just say nothing to me."

"I'm the leader of a covert ops group. I'm allowed to say little more than that."

He takes a closer look and she's not wearing anything to identify who or what she is or what branch of the military she might be affiliated with. Exhaustion is in her eyes, and he knows instinctively that she'd come straight from an op to help out his team in their time of need.

"Thank you. How do we reach you if we ever need to?" he's clearly not anticipating that anytime soon but decides to be polite for the moment. She hands him a business card. He pockets it without looking at it.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about my friend's death?"

Laurie sighs. "He had obviously been ill for a long time. The pneumonia even if they'd have caught it earlier would have eventually killed him. He was clearly run down, and it's possible that the pneumonia was affecting his thinking regarding his personal health."

"Would any of us have been able to detect it?"

She's shaking her head. "None of you are doctors and even an M.E. can't fully diagnose medical problems without the proper training. The type of pneumonia that Ducky had…it's too easily confused with bronchitis…only x-rays would have revealed it."

"So even if he'd gone to a regular doctor, he could have been misdiagnosed?"

"I'm afraid so, sorry."

Gibbs runs a hand over his eyes. He clearly wants to blame someone and yet…there is no one he can. A softly callused hand covers his own. Compassion is in her eyes.

"You did what you could. Now go back and do what you can for the rest of your team. There are several young people who need you. If you decide to talk, dial that number in your pocket. I'll find a way to come back to you."

She stands up, drains her latte and walks out, leaving Gibbs to his thoughts. He sighs as he acknowledges what she's told him. He goes to the counter and grabs a fresh cup of coffee as he heads back to the Navy Yard.

_A/N: Next chapter we finish with the Kopfs and Tim finally starts remembering his parents._


	32. Chapter 32

Rising Knights Chapter 32

John McGee sighs as he rolls over next to his wife. Maggie smiles at her husband's frustration. It's not the house or their surroundings that is keeping her husband awake; it's their son and his failure to remember them.

Maggie puts a hand on John's shoulder, bringing his attention to her. He sighs again as he realizes that he's keeping her awake too.

"Sorry Mags, I just wish that I knew how to help our son remember."

"You're over thinking it Commander." Her soft chiding brings his gaze to hers.

"Don't focus on what was; focus on what you did together; everything that you two did together. Don't think about what you didn't do, but rather what you did do as a father and son."

John smiles as he says, "You sound like a counselor my dear."

"You just need to remember what I always tell you: just because the military wants something done yesterday doesn't mean it's humanly possible to do so."

John nods and pulls her into his embrace, thinking furiously about the things that he and Tim used to do together. His eyes light on the pack of cards he'd put on the table.

"The cards…we used to build ships out of cards, remember?"

Maggie laughs and nods. "You two would use every deck in the house and then you'd send Tim out for more."

Sighing in satisfaction, sure that he's found a way to connect with his son; John pulls his wife even closer as they finally fall asleep.

###

Gibbs enters NCIS for the second time that day, his coffee cup almost full as he debates the day ahead of him. In a way, he almost wants the entire McGee family there as he finishes his interrogation of the Kopfs. At the same time, he doesn't want to give them any more grief. Finding out that there may be more cells out there willing to capture bright young people for their minds is enough to blow Gibbs mind.

Admittedly he'd thought he'd scored a major coup when he'd gotten Tim to join his team, but there was never a time that he'd thought of using the man as a way to gain or obtain money.

He still can't wrap his head around the fact that someone was trying to do so and with one of his kids; surrogate or not, Gibbs considers Tim to be his youngest son, with Tony as Tim's annoyingly pesky older brother. Ziva and Abby are his surrogate daughters with Ziva taking more after him and while Abby took after Shannon…sorta.

This brings him once more to the Kopfs and their kidnapping of Tim and Sarah McGee. That in and of itself was enough to raise Gibbs ire. To then threaten the younger McGee's lives or even hint at it to the older McGees is enough to start the fire ablaze.

The final straw was when he'd talked to Ziva and Vance just before they'd all left last night. To find out that Stacy Kopf had wanted to kill Tim and Sarah; his son and daughter…anger is an inadequately small word for what Gibbs is actually feeling.

Gibbs waits until the team arrives to do the final interrogation. He knows that he has a tenuous hold on his emotions, that they are threatening to spill over even as the team arrives. Thankfully, Mike Franks is there too. Gibbs leads Mike down the hall and quickly fills him in on the details surrounding the case. He then tells Mike that he doesn't trust himself to do the interrogation.

Mike stares at him, surprised at the open honesty. "What have you been drinking Probie? Who put such doubts in that head of yours?"

"No one Mike. I'm too emotionally involved this time. I can't do this objectively."

Mike nods still slightly suspicious of Gibbs behavior. The last time Gibbs admitted to being too emotional…Mike can think of only one other time and then Gibbs had been a surprise guest for the next four months.

"Alright Probie, you want me to take over for you?"

Gibbs smiles faintly and shakes his head no. Just the fact that Mike is willing to take on the responsibility; take the weight off of his shoulders helps Gibbs with the matter at hand. It's the support he needs to finish the job.

"No, I just needed the words."

"Always got some of them for ya Probie."

The fact that he doesn't slam into the room is indicative of the tight rein he has on his emotions. He calmly places the folder on the table before looking, really looking both Kopfs in the eyes.

Burning white hot flames are flashing in his eyes as he looks at the people who had caused so much pain and anguish to the McGees. The rest of the team including the entire McGee family are in the observation room. His voice is calm, clearly as Ziva says the balm before the storm.

"Calm, Ziva…she's still learning some of our American idioms."

Tim's explanation goes almost unheard as they watch Gibbs tear into the Kopfs. Watching him work, fury emanating from every pore, the observers are glad that they aren't on the receiving end of that particular interrogation. By the time he's finished, even Mike is shaken by Gibbs wrath.

He ponders the conversation he'd had with Gibbs in the hallway and wonders just what would have happened if he hadn't been there. Somehow, he doesn't think that the Kopfs would have come out of the room alive. As it is, both of the Kopfs are shivering in their chairs, spilling the beans on the organization behind their kidnapping spree.

The Organization for Saboteurs and Killers International isn't known to most of the observers, but Ziva and Commander McGee both inhale sharply when they hear the name OSAKI.

Tim is standing right behind Ziva, his hands on her shoulders and can feel her swaying. He instinctively starts whispering to her, letting her know that she's not alone.

As for the Commander he exchanges a look with his wife before leaving the room. Maggie sighs as she looks at the youthful faces surrounding her.

"We thought we'd put all that behind us."

Tony asks the one question on all their minds, "What is going on? What is OSAKI?"

"Long story short, they are an international group of thugs who prey on those who show a mental capacity for psionic abilities. Telepathy, ESP, teleportation, all those are qualities that the organization is looking for."

"So you're saying that Pro—Tim and Sarah have those abilities?"

"No, but they do have a high enough intellect that they could learn."

Maggie looks around the room. "I wouldn't be surprised if all of you in this room could pass that particular test.

Out in the hall John leans against the nearest wall, trying to control his breathing. Many years ago, prior to his retirement, he'd been part of a task force that had brought down an OSAKI cell in California. One of those rescued had tried to warn him that his own family had been in danger. He'd nodded, not taking her seriously. After all, the woman had been delirious and in pain after being held captive for months. John had agreed to look out for his family and the woman had finally passed out from the blood she'd lost while being tortured. John never saw the woman again and he'd put her warnings out of his mind.

Ziva knows from her Mossad days, that OSAKI often looked for more than mental capabilities. Tony's incredible ability to bounce back from most illnesses, Abby's forensic prowess and her own ninja skills were all things that OSAKI looked for. This leaves her wondering just why they all ended up on this particular team, under this particular leader. Gibbs sniper abilities had been legend even in Mossad, but the way he knows things...

Ziva gives herself a mental head slap for not figuring it out sooner. Gibbs may never acknowledge his ability to know things before they happen, but Ziva now believes that they were all brought in so that he could protect them. Admittedly Jenny had been the one to bring Ziva to the team, but Gibbs had been the one to let her stay. And all the team looks at Gibbs as their surrogate father.

Ziva finally feels Tim's hands on her shoulders and hears the soft Latin he's whispering in her ears.

"Latin, McGee?"

"Oh, sorry, I just …you didn't respond to normal English."

Ziva smiles at her friend as he fumbles for an answer. She presses her hand on one of his letting him know that she's not mad at him.

"Thank you Tim." She looks at the group and asks, "Shall we exit to the bullpen?"

Everyone else nods, clearly thinking about what they've learned so far this morning.

Gibbs and Mike take the Kopfs back to the lockup where the couple waits for transportation to a federal prison. Heading back upstairs Gibbs sighs as they pass autopsy. Mike gives him a slight tap on the head and Gibbs turns to look at his former partner and mentor.

"What did you find out? You never did tell us."

Gibbs waits until they're back in the bullpen to answer him. then he gathers the team in what Tony affectionately calls a camp fire.

"I…I received clarification this morning regarding Ducky's death. Where's Palmer?"

"Right behind you Bossman." Abby's reply isn't full of its usual pep but now they know why they hadn't seen the assistant m.e. yet; he'd gone to pick up Abby from the convent.

"Good, that means we're all here now."

Gibbs sighs as he ponders how to tell them about Ducky. The elevator dings yet again and standing in it is Laurie Fields.

"Sorry, the guards remembered me from this morning and let me come back up."

Gibbs heaves an invisible sigh. He hadn't been looking forward to explaining anything to his team, let alone Ducky's culpability in his own death.

"For those whom I haven't met, I'm Dr. Laurie Fields. I was brought in to help your team in regards to Tim's memories and then to ascertain the reason for Dr. Mallard's death."

Tim looks confused as he clearly doesn't remember her being around him the night before. Laurie smiles at him before continuing.

"Tim, you'll start remembering slowly. You've been under the influence of the drugs for a long time. No it isn't anything that will show up on a normal drug screening, or you'd have been aware of them before now."

She takes a deep breath and continues. Gibbs notices that in the hours she's been away, she's changed clothes. She's dressed now in black jeans and a teal blue pullover. Her hair is cascading down her back and he can tell that it's a natural pale blonde almost white in color; whiter than even Hollis Mann's hair had been. She's still favoring her left hand, making the former Marine wonder what kind of injury she has. He blinks as he mentally chastises himself for wandering away from the discussion.

"Dr. Mallard, Ducky as you all call him, did die from chemical pneumonia. Before any of you start up let me say this…it wasn't anyone's fault that he died. Not you, or you or any one of you are to blame for what happened."

She glares at Jimmy, Tim and Gibbs.

"Boy Boss, she glares almost as hard as you do."

Tony's soft comment is met with a not so subtle slap from Gibbs.

"Sorry, thank you boss."

"Chemical pneumonia has too many symptoms that are similar to bronchitis. Without a full array of blood tests and x-rays, it went undetected for several months. As none of you know for certain whether or not Ducky actually saw a second physician, it's entirely possible that even then, if he did see another doctor they might not have picked up on it. I wouldn't have known if I hadn't been told by Agent Gibbs what to look for, and I've been a doctor for over 20 years."

"Doogie Houser eat your heart out."

Again Tony's comment is met with a head slap. This time from Gibbs and Sarah.

"What? she can't be too much older than Tim is."

Laurie smiles at him yet says nothing to confirm or deny Tony's statement.

"The point is, none of you need to blame yourselves for what happened to Dr. Mallard. Please, don't allow any of your friends to do so either."

She looks pointedly at Gibbs and Tim, the two most likely to accept the blame. She heads towards the elevator and is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Gibbs is there and escorts her down to the parking garage.

"Thank you, you didn't have to come back."

"You're welcome." She slides behind the wheel of a rental car and rolls down the window. "Hey Gibbs, remember if you need to talk to someone who might be a little more impartial than those family members upstairs, my door's always open."

He smiles and tips his coffee cup towards her before heading back upstairs to the comfort of the family within.

_A/N: next chapter Tim finally starts to remember Mom and Dad and life before the Kopfs._

_For those who still might be wondering who she is, Laurie first appears in Knights of the NCIS Table during Tim's Tale and then again in Gibbs Tale._

_Samson made his first appearance in The Basement, and Samson._

_And on a final note, yes we are close to the end on this particular Knights story, we will see more of our team and Samson in Obsidian._


	33. oops

So I'm reading my author notes and the subsequent reviews and realized that wow, I'm an idiot…

During the course of my Knights of the NCIS Table series is when I first introduced Laurie. It was after that series of stories ended that someone asked me for the background story into Tony and Sarah's relationship.

I had never intended to put Laurie into the Rising Knights arc, as it would throw off several things that happened in the other series. However, Gibbs and the team needed her to come and explain certain things that only she could. If anyone has noticed, I still keep her military background in the background, so as to not disrupt the storyline more than I already have.

My sincerest apologies for any confusion this may have caused.

One last note: Rising Knights does take place at least five years before any of the other Knights stories begin.

Tigyr.


	34. Chapter 33

Rising Knights Chapter 33

_Hmm…slight canon changes approaching…guest appearances this chapter by the NCIS LA team…as well as a minor tissue warning…_

When Gibbs gets back upstairs the others are all still gathered in the circle, obviously discussing what Laurie had told them. Jimmy looks up when he hears the elevator and motions for the others to quiet down.

"Umm…a few years ago, while you guys were on a case, Dr. Mallard asked me to help with his will. The one thing he did ask is that we all not grieve for a long period of time. I told him that he couldn't ask that of us, especially those of us in this particular group and he said, "'_Well, think of something then Mr. Palmer to take their minds off of it_.'"

"I've done some thinking and have decided that if you guys approve, I'd like to have a day where we all meet and talk about something that we remember Dr. Mallard doing or saying. I'm not saying we have to do it today or even this week, but sometime in the next few weeks, we should meet and …unless you guys think it's a stupid idea."

It's Gibbs who responds first. "That's a good idea, Palmer. We have the rest of the week off. Let's get through the funeral and then we can all meet at my place for a bar-b-que on Saturday. While we're there you can start exchanging stories."

The others start to nod their agreement and Jimmy holds his hand up one more time.

"Umm, I have one more message for you Agent Gibbs. "'_Tell Jethro that he can't just have the meeting at his place, he has to actively participate…I shall know if he doesn't._'"

Smiles appear on everyone's faces at the way Jimmy articulates Ducky's last words. It's almost as if the M.E. had uttered them himself. Even Gibbs is smiling behind his coffee cup at the not too subtle message.

Gibbs clears his throat and looks around the room. His entire team including Sarah, Abby and Jimmy are standing in a circle; Commander McGee and his wife are standing by Gibbs desk and all of them are studying the report that Tim had typed up between Sunday night and Monday morning. Gibbs sighs as he realizes that it's only been two days. Two days since he'd come racing into the Yard to find Tim, Tony and Sarah checking out Todd Shellberne.

Two days since they'd suspected someone of foul play. Two days since they'd last seen Ducky. Gibbs sits at his desk, running his hands over his eyes. He can feel the grit from the lack of sleep and the crying jag he's been on. He pulls out his glasses, and uses the time spent cleaning them as a way to get himself under control again.

Gibbs looks up a while later and finds that the rest of the team, including the elder McGees and Sarah, have disappeared. His phone rings and he listens to DiNozzo telling him that they've all adjourned to the conference room if he wants to join them. Curious now to find out just what his team, his family is up to Gibbs heads upstairs. Inside conference room one three banquet tables are being put to use. A glance around the room shows that sometime in the past half hour or so, Jackson Gibbs has arrived as well. He and Mike are gathered around the far table with most of Gibbs team. Gibbs steps further inside and sees that the first table is being used as a sketchpad holder. Several sketches are lining the table and there are two empty spots where sketches used to lie.

On the center table, Jonathon McGee is putting the finishing touches to a card castle. The castle is small but Gibbs can make out the towers and the drawbridge. He wonders just how long it took to form the structure when he hears a collective groan from the next table and turns to see a stack of cards collapsing.

Before Gibbs can do more than blink, Tim McGee reaches in and adjusts three cards. A quick flick of his wrist and the house is upright once more. Tim blinks as he finishes and Gibbs smiles as memory starts to return to his young agent. Tim looks over to where John is standing.

"We used to spend hours building ships out of cards whenever you came home. You said that it was our compromise; since I got sick on ships you brought me to them in the form of cards."

At John's nod, Tim continues. "When I showed an interest in cars, you were so excited that you took me with you to all the car dealers; you showed me the difference in models and said that just because a car is flashy didn't mean it was dependable."

Tim looks at his hands and everyone knows that he's remembering the Camaro. "I'm sorry about the car Dad. I…"

John is by his son's side so quick that Gibbs almost didn't see the other man move.

"You listen to me Tim McGee. You saved not only yourself but your little sister as well. A car can always be replaced. Your lives could not. We thought for the longest time that we'd lost you; that the Kopfs were just playing with us. The pictures that finally started coming, detailing some of the classes that you both took…those were what kept us from going insane."

"Why didn't you look for us?"

"We tried…but when they started to threaten your lives, we knew that you were in danger. Danger that no ordinary police force could overcome. Unfortunately the one link we had to find out, I had ignored. I told myself that the woman was too delirious to be taken seriously. You were taken shortly afterwards."

Gibbs fingers the card in his pocket, knowing instinctively that the woman had been Laurie Fields. He wonders just what impact this woman will have on his life before all is said and done before turning his attention back to those in the room.

Gibbs is looking around and sees that two other people who knew Ducky are missing from the conversations around him. The first call he makes is to Jordan Hampton.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know we've set the funeral for Friday afternoon. We're having a wake of sorts Saturday if you'd like to join us. My place; come over any time."

He clicks the phone shut before she can reply. Then he places the call to Leon Vance.

"We've set the funeral for Friday and are meeting at my place on Saturday for a day of Ducky tales."

Not trusting his own emotions at the moment Leroy Jethro Gibbs exits the room and shortly thereafter, the Navy Yard. Tim and Tony exchange glances with Mike and Jack. The older two men give a brief nod as they take out after Gibbs, staying just far enough back to give him some breathing space yet, close enough to make sure that he's going to make it home in one piece.

John exchanges a look with Maggie before asking Tim to join him out in the hall. "Is Gibbs going to be okay?"

Tim nods and smiles through his own tears. "Like we said, we only found out about Ducky yesterday. Gibbs barely told us when we found out about the Kopfs and then you guys. From his standpoint, I don't think it's even been that long."

"Was Ducky his brother?"

"More like surrogate father, brother, beloved uncle all rolled into one. He and Gibbs came into NCIS around the same time period. Abby and Tony joined a bit later and I was two years after Tony came in."

"He's literally had no time to grieve."

"None of us have, and Ducky wouldn't want us to." Tim dries his eyes and clears his throat. "He'd have been pleased as punch to meet you guys. I'm sure that he's disappointed that he missed out on all this excitement."

"He sounds like a fine man."

"He was. I think on some level he reminded me of Grandpa McGee and the way he was always telling us stories."

"You remember your grandfather then?"

"Sort of, I know that he could be gruff with us like Gibbs only without the head slaps, and then he'd be like Ducky…always ready to teach us with a story as our guide."

John nods in agreement at his son's assessment of Timothy Jason McGee. Tim had been named after John's father, but much to everyone's surprise had not been able to follow in the normal family footsteps of joining the military. Rather than let a small setback like nausea or even seasickness keep him from supporting the Navy, Tim had gone to FLETC and from there to NCIS. Grandpa McGee couldn't have been prouder the day that Tim had called, letting him know about getting onto not just NCIS but the top team of all the Major Case Response Teams.

Jay McGee had gone to his grave a few years later. The nurses at the hospital had told John that Jay McGee's last words had been the pride he'd felt in his grandchildren; by then Sarah had graduated too and was already starting her summer teaching internships.

###

Jordan Hampton stares in quiet wonder at the phone in her hand. Gibbs gruff voice informing her of Donald Mallard's funeral and subsequent wake bring fresh tears to her eyes as she finishes the laundry she'd been working on. In it are the clothes that she'll need to take to the funeral home. Ducky had been adamant about being buried in freshly laundered underwear.

"You know Mother will inspect me when I finally get to join her!" They'd both laughed at spirit of Victoria Mallard checking her son for clean underwear and neither one of them could deny that if given a chance the former Mallard matriarch would try. That was shortly after Mrs. Mallard had passed away; shortly after Ducky's hand injury.

Jordan sighs and thinks about the man that she'd come to love. Admittedly it was more a daughter/father love but she knows that she'll miss the man known as Ducky. The gentleman Scot who played chess with her every Friday evening that he was available to anyway.

###

Leon Vance sighs as his phone goes dead. Hetty, Callen, Nate, Kensi, Sam and Eric are gathered around for a meeting and he tells them of the phone call regarding Ducky's funeral and the wake at Gibbs house.

G. Callen looks up at the director and asks, "Does Gibbs need our support out there? We can have our team ready for backup in less than 20 minutes."

"We've got Balboa and several other teams that will take on the case load for Gibbs team the next two weeks. For now, plan on working here like always; we load up Thursday 17:30 hours for the flight to D.C."

Callen exchanges looks with his teammates. None of them like the idea of waiting another two days to support Gibbs and his team. The D.C. team has always been a godsend to this office and waiting to go show support is going to be a major drag.

"Tomorrow, if you all time it right, you might call and send your sympathies. Leave them alone today peoples. They need to grieve and this is the time for them to do so."

Hetty and Leon are left alone to talk when the rest of Callen's team files out of the room. Hetty looks up at Vance. "Was he in any pain?"

"Not that we've been able to ascertain. We had a top surgeon stop in and check him out. From what she's told me and Gibbs, Dr. Mallard was still telling stories to Jordan when he went to sleep. He just never woke up again due to the internal injuries from the pneumonia."

"Donald Mallard always was a fool when it came to his personal health. I had hoped that with Jordan being there, he might take better care of himself."

"You ever tell either of them that they are father and daughter?"

"How'd—no, I never did. And you won't tell her either Leon Vance. She doesn't need to know that 30 odd years ago her real parents fell in love while on a summer lark, and subsequently never saw each other again."

"Why did you never tell him?"

"I never knew his name. Not his real name anyway. We both used pseudonyms that year. One of the best times in my life Leon; he's the reason I drink tea you know. He brewed me a pot of Earl Grey and I never went back to coffee after that. By the time I knew that I was pregnant, both of us had moved to other countries and I arranged for Jordan to be adopted by my best friends.

"Neither of them could have children so Jordan was their miracle baby. I never forgot her though and Selina sent me pictures throughout Jordan's formative years. By the time I wanted to tell Donald, the time was too late and I had no way of knowing who he was or even how to contact him.

"Even meeting him years later, the timing just wasn't right Leon. And now he'll never know that he was a father and that we had a little girl. I named her Jordan because that's where we first met; on the Jordan River."

"What about Jordan? Doesn't she deserve to know the truth about her father?"

"If she wants to know, I will tell her. But it shall be a tale for her ears only Leon. No one else's, are we understood?"

"Perfectly, Hetty. So, tell me this…was he the only one allowed to call you Henrietta?"

Vance exits before the pillow hits the door, chuckling silently to himself. By the time he hits the observation room all of the team is working, and he knows that they've cemented their plans to be in Washington D.C. the next day.

_A/N: Not a typo on the last sentence…this is the NCIS family at its best…Next chapter, the funeral and the wake. Once again I ask for your indulgence as the chapter will be a multi-tissue remembrance of one of our favorite characters and therefore will take me a bit longer to write as I want to do Ducky and the team justice when I write it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. _


	35. Chapter 34

_Tissue warnings ahead, as well as a visit to NCIS:LA_

Rising Knights Chapter 34

Once Hetty dismissed everyone, Callen gave the high sign and the rest of the team met up in an observation room.

Eric makes sure that he has an internet connection ready, so that he can help implement their plans; once Callen has told everyone what his plan is.

Sam Hanna is conversing in quiet whispers with Callen and the others, especially Nate Getz can tell that the conversation definitely concerns Gibbs; Callen's body language is too tense not for it not to be.

Kensi waits for the others to sit down before she tells them that with the capture and arrest of the Kopfs, OSAKI is finally out of business.

"They were definitely the last hold outs. Our contacts in Japan have confirmed it. As for Dr. Mallard's death, Nate has the specs on that one."

"I've read the report and it's solid. The doctor that signed off on Ducky's tox tests is the actually one of Sam's old contacts, a Dr. Laurie Fields."

Sam looks up at the name and a slow smile crosses the black man's face. "If 'Charlie's Brat' got involved I'm satisfied. Laurie Fields is the only one I'd trust with something, someone this important. We can trust her guys."

Sam Hanna is only one of a handful of men who know the truth about Laurie's military background. Curious to know more about Fields, yet knowing that the information isn't going to be forth coming anytime soon Callen looks around the room.

"Anyone else have an issue waiting until Thursday to get to NCIS?"

Four hands shoot up into the air. Callen smiles and tells Eric to push their flight time forward to tomorrow.

"Gibbs hasn't let me down in the past; I'm not about to let him down now. Alright people we know that Dr. Mallard died from chemical pneumonia. How did he get it? Why him and why not the rest of the team?"

Kensi looks up and says, "If Gibbs is as fond of the old man as you say he is; what better way to start taking down your enemy than with the ones you love?"

Callen nods but adds, "Yeah I get that, but why Ducky? Why not start with Gibbs dad or even Mike Franks? Hell any of the team for that matter; what made them start with the M.E.?"

Those are the questions that the team is working on when Vance steps out of Hetty's office. Vance and Hetty both stop to listen to Nate Getz's answer.

"We have to look at the big picture though guys. It's entirely possible that Dr. Mallard has been misdiagnosing himself for too long. My uncle did it and he died from a simple head wound because he refused to have it examined. It's a common enough occurrence in the elderly these days. They've been hurt or just have a general mistrust of the younger generation of doctors."

They all look up when Hetty says, "It's true unfortunately. We see the younger generation graduating in fewer years and doubt that they could possibly have learned enough to make us trust them."

Hetty steps closer and asks, "Did you manage to get our flights updated Mr. Beal? Yes I said our flights. Ducky Mallard was a friend and he'll be getting a proper send off."

"We're set to take off at 08:00 hours. That should put us there no later than 18:30 even with a slight layover."

"Good, everyone get your cases wrapped up today so that we can leave on time. Callen come talk to me please." Hetty starts walking back upstairs and Callen steps into place beside her.

"What is it Hetty?"

"What frame of mind will Gibbs be in?"

Callen sighs, "Gee Hetty, ask me a hard one will you?"

Hetty smacks him on the arm and Callen chuckles as he escorts her into her office. Once they're inside and sitting down, he says

"I honestly don't know what or how he's going to initially react to all of us showing up. Surprise, suspicion all immediately come to mind then probably realization that we're just there as support for him and the team."

"Is there anyone on the team that you can think of that might not accept us being there?"

Callen frowns. "Hetty you've met Abby and I know for a fact that Tim McGee is probably the most welcoming person on the face of the planet. If anyone will be suspicious it would be Ziva."

Hetty nods thoughtfully then asks why Callen didn't bring up Tony DiNozzo.

"Abby, Gibbs and DiNozzo knew Ducky the longest. Those three are going to be the most affected aside from Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer. From what I've read out of Director Vance's notes, Jimmy and Ducky were almost a father/son team more than an m.e and his assistant."

He sits back and thinks about the current case they've been working on, "McGee will be affected, but right now, he's got the added conflict of this thing with his parents. I'm not sure how that's going to affect him to be honest with you."

Hetty nods and makes a notation on the pad of paper in front of her.

"Ziva's basically our unknown factor. Granted she is a former Mossad agent, but she's also a new U.S. citizen."

Callen shakes his head. "The thing is Hetty, they all formed attachments to Ducky. He was like their uncle to most and almost Gibbs surrogate father. I just don't know how he's going to react to all of us being there...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you've given me something to think about and now you can go and finish up that case you Mr. Hanna and the others were working on."

Callen realizes that she's referring to the McGee case. She wants to be able to tell Gibbs that his agent is safe. Callen nods and leaves the room to tell the others what exactly their primary mission of the day is.

The others nod; just because the main OSAKI head is down, doesn't mean all the cells are extinguished. They all pick up their phones and start dialing.

###

Gibbs pulls up just outside of Rock Creek Park. Setting the car into park, he opens the door and starts walking. Mike and Jack exchange glances. Mike indicates that he'll follow his probie while Jack stays behind. Knowing that he cant keep up with the other two, Jack nods and waits on a bench not too far away from the cars. He's worried about his son, he hasn't seen him this upset since Shannon and Kelly's deaths. Then, like now, he'd been unable to prevent it.

Unlike then however, Leroy was able to see his friend's body; to see for himself that the man actually is dead. The fact that Ducky waited so long to see a doctor…Jack makes a vow then and there to make sure he sees his own doctor the minute he gets back to Stillwater. Although he has to admit, he wouldn't mind if Laurie Fields became his physician someday. He sighs as he absorbs the sunlight dappling through the shade from the trees and dreams of a time when his son might finally find peace; not just peace of mind, but peace in that battered heart of his as well.

Mike is glad that he's stayed in shape as he follows his probie down a running path. He knows from past experience that Gibbs is running from ghosts; ghosts of all those loved ones that he'd been unable to protect. Not just Shannon and Kelly although those are the two main ones; no his probie has all the others as well: Jenny Shepherd, Chris Pacci, and Caitlin Todd, just to name a few. Not for the first time Mike wishes that Gibbs had someone to help ground him; the way Shannon had before her untimely death. The way his probie is going, it won't be too long before Mike is attending another funeral and he doesn't want it to be Gibbs.

Gibbs finally stops, panting heavily hands on his knees. Mike doesn't have to move closer to know that the former Marine is fighting tears or ignoring them as the case might be. Gibbs will expel all emotion by the time Friday arrives; this much Mike does know. Running helps calm Gibbs down, as does the feel of wood beneath his hands. Mike knows there aren't any boats in the basement and wonders what Gibbs will create instead.

When Gibbs finally sinks to his knees, Mike moves closer and kneels down beside him. Mike feels slightly awkward, hugging his former protégé, but knows instinctively that Gibbs needs the human contact now. As his hand connects with Gibbs shoulder the younger man turns and cries.

"Why Mike? Why am I always too late? First Shannon and Kelly, then Pacci and now Ducky? Why am I cursed to lose them all? Why?"

Mike doesn't answer, knows that he's not expected to answer as Gibbs rails at the fates. Five minutes later, when Gibbs finally quiets Mike loops an arm around his shoulder and helps him stand up; leads him back to where Jack is waiting and sits him down beside his father.

Kneeling once more, Mike quips, "You know something probie? That's the longest conversation I think you've ever had; best part was that I didn't have to say a word. "

A wry Gibbs smile warms Mike's heart and he knows it was the right thing to say. Jack takes in the tear-stained cheeks and hesitantly hands his son a handkerchief. Leroy wipes his eyes before blowing his nose.

Sitting back against the bench he closes his eyes. Mike and Jack watch as he finally starts to relax. Mike motions for Jack to start the car and escorts Gibbs to the passenger side.

"I'll be right behind you, Jack. Just get him home."

Jackson Gibbs nods as he makes sure that his son is buckled in securely before buckling himself in and driving towards Leroy's home. Mike Franks follows close behind, clearly not letting his friend go through this turmoil alone.

###

Tim turns to Jimmy who is probably more affected by Ducky's death than the rest of them combined. He knows that Jimmy considered Ducky a second father; maybe even a first one since he'd lost his own at an early age.

"Hey Jimmy, why don't you pick up some clothes and come stay with us at Vance's? You don't need to be alone right now anymore than the rest of us do."

Jimmy nods and looks at Abby. "Do I need to pick up Jethro? I know that the director has a big back yard and…" Jimmy breaks off and a smile crosses his face for the first time that day. He knows what he wants to do with Ducky's house now. Deciding to wait to tell the others he looks expectantly at Abby who beams at him.

"Oh that's an excellent idea Jimmy! Sister Rosita and the nuns all love him, but he misses Tim terribly. Let's go."

Jimmy waves at the others as Abby drags him to the elevators.

Tim and the others all start laughing when the other two are out of sight. That familiar scene of Abby dragging any of them is just the thing they needed to lighten their day.

Maggie can see when Ducky's death starts to come to the front again and quickly suggests that they head for the Vance household or Jimmy will beat them there.

They split into separate vehicles; Tim and Ziva in one with Maggie while Tony and Sarah are in the other car with John. Tony decides to find out more about his friends dad and starts asking him about the various commands he's been on.

John smiles, knowing that Tony's just curious and might be able to use the information to help open up Tim's memories even more. Every now and then, Sarah will ask a question that brings a smile to John's lips. His daughter obviously loves her brother and is going to help him regain his memories.

"Sarah, may I ask why you aren't as affected as Tim was?"

Sarah sighs and grabs hold of Tony's free hand as she tells her father what she'd almost told Tony just the day before.

"When I was in graduate school, I started having a migraine and was about to grab the pills that Stacy had given us when my instructor came around and asked me what I was taking and for what reason. I told him and he told me that some medications actually exacerbate the conditions and make it worse the next time…making you take more medication. I, he showed me some home remedies and I haven't taken the drug since. When Tim called and told us about the medication I gave Tony the bottle from Tim's backpack yesterday. We're hoping that Abby's lab equipment can help identify the drugs."

John whistles as he thinks about how much has happened in just the past 24 hours. He meets Tony's eyes in the rearview mirror and asks, "You guys always have this much excitement going on?"

"No this is one of our more hopping weeks. We do have one or two where we sit at home and work on cold cases."

The tone of his voice tells both passengers just excited he is when those weeks come to pass. As they still have plenty of beverages from the night before, Tony calls in for Chinese and looks at John for what he and Maggie will be wanting. John tells him and waits until they're all sitting around the Vance table to say, "You guys need a restaurant out here called The Knotted C."

Maggie nods her head in enthusiastic agreement. "Yeah, we dined there at least once a week when we were in LA. It has such a welcoming atmosphere to it. The food surpasses all your expectations no matter what you order."

Tim looks up, "I think that Gibbs and I ate there once when we visited the area. Nice and clean, very friendly and the menu varieties were outrageous."

Ziva looks at the three McGees and asks, "So how do we contact them and see about getting one out here?"

They continue with light chatter for the rest of the meal. For a moment John thinks that Tim has forgotten about the restaurant until he finds his son talking to someone online. A few minutes later and Tim is smiling.

"Eric said that he'll get us some contact names by the time they get here."

"Who gets here, probie?"

"Oh, uh, the entire LA team is on their way out here. Hetty was adamant that she makes sure Ducky gets a proper sendoff."

Mild shock is the one thing seen on the other faces. Then Ziva asks where the other team will be staying. "I do not think that there is room at any of our inns."

Jimmy is silent then says, "We have an alternative. They…could stay at Dr. Mallard's house. He'd get a kick out of them staying there. Providing it doesn't bother them too much."

Maggie can see the others start to say something then Tim says, "You're right Palmer, Ducky would love to have the company. Let me see if any of them have a problem staying there."

A quick typing and then Tim is saying, "They're all okay with it."

Jimmy gives an audible sigh and sinks into the couch. Once again Maggie and John are amazed at how the team rallies around one of their own. Abby immediately sits beside her friend while the others gather around the couch. Not saying a thing, they take each other's hands. Gradually, the hugs start. First with Abby and Jimmy; then Abby gets up and hugs Tony, Ziva Tim and Sarah. John and Maggie are the recipients of an Abby hug too. Tears are prevalent on all faces as they wonder what to say next.

Jimmy looks around and says, "I hate to bring this up but who are we missing?"

Tim smiles at him, "We sent Mike and Jack after Gibbs. I think we all know that the boss wouldn't want us to see his tears."

Jimmy nods at Tim's logic then frowns, "Actually I was referring to Jordan. We have each other as support; who does she have?"

Tim looks at the others who nod in agreement. Jordan deserves to have their support; she was the one who'd been with Ducky and she cared for the old man just as much as the rest of them did. Tim reaches for his keys and Ziva plucks them from his hand. Taking him by the hand she leads him out of the room.

"You have a good opportunity here Tim; take this time to learn about your family again. I would give anything to have Tali back; please let me go get Jordan and you take this time to find out more about your past."

Tim looks down into her pleadingly earnest brown eyes and nods in slow agreement. He tells her where Jordan lives and heads back inside.

_A/N:_ _We get the teams together as well as Jordan and Gibbs and they're all in one location…Ohh that's gonna be an emotional ride…_


	36. Chapter 35

Rising Knights—Chapter 35

Jordan Hampton blinks away unwanted tears as she tries to call someone anyone to talk to. She can't think of anyone though, her best friend had died just the day before. A car driving up to the door draws her attention. Seeing Ziva step out of the car makes her wonder who else might be injured. Ziva sees the scared look on Jordan's face and hastens to reassure her.

"Jordan? We, the team would like you to join us. You will not have to be alone during this time. I can take you to Vance's house. It's where we've all congestated."

"Conges—you mean congregated?"

"Congregated, yes that is what I mean. Will you join us? Abby and I are slightly outnumbered and could use another female to talk to."

Jordan nods and shakily asks Ziva to wait for her. Five minutes later and Jordan has a small case that she stores in the backseat of Ziva's car. Not knowing what else to say she compliments Ziva on the car.

"It is not mine; I confiscated it from McGee. He has other commitments and I thought that I could get to know you better."

Jordan smiles in spite of her tears. She can't imagine too many things that she and Ziva would have in common. Ziva starts the car and they're on their way to the Vance household when Ziva's phone rings. Ziva tosses the phone to Jordan who hesitantly says, "Hello?"

"Jordan? Ziva let you answer her phone? Are you okay with coming to join us? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to forget about you."

"Jimmy…Jimmy calm down. I'll be fine once I join you. I take it you're with all the others?"

An almost audible smack echoes through the phone and the women exchange smiles. Gibbs? Jordan mouths to Ziva who shakes her head and equally silent says, Tony.

"Ouch, now I know why I stay down in autopsy. Jordan we've ordered Chinese is there anything you want so we can add it to the order?"

"Oh, I uh…whatever the rest of you are having will be fine Jimmy. I'm not too picky."

"Sounds good, hey Ziva, slow down will you? We want to make sure we have everyone here in one piece tonight."

Ziva rolls her eyes as the phone goes silent and Jordan emits a small giggle. Obviously this is a conversation that never ends. She does notice that the breakneck speed slows moderately. She's not gripping the seat with a death grip anymore.

Ziva smiles at her, "I grew up driving with my father and brother. I still do not know why the men of NCIS won't trust my driving."

Jordan smiles back and thinks about the way Ducky and Gibbs drive. "I honestly have to say that I have no idea either. Are they scared that you might be able to outdrive them?"

Ziva slaps the steering wheel in agreement. "That is what I have thought these many years but of course none of them will agree with me."

They are pulling into the drive before Jordan can formulate a reply. Ziva turns to Jordan before opening the door, "I should warn you that we have some unexpected guests in the form of McGee's parents and the Los Angeles team is on their way here tomorrow."

Jimmy pulls open Jordan's door and envelopes her in a hug. Surprised yet welcoming the human contact Jordan accepts Jimmy's embrace then notices the trepidation on his boyish face.

"Jimmy? What is going on?"

"I forgot to ask if you'd be upset before I said they could use it."

Once again Jordan is in the dark as to what Jimmy is trying to tell her.

"Regarding what?"

"I thought that the other team could use Ducky's house as a temporary housing unit."

Jordan shakes her head. "Oh, Jimmy that is a wonderful idea. Donald would be terribly insulted if they stayed anywhere else. Of course they can stay there, but why would you think I'd be upset? You have the house."

Jimmy ducks his head and Jordan knows that he just needed someone close to Ducky to say he'd done a good job. She hugs the young man and he offers to take her luggage inside.

Inside the house Tim smiles at her and introduces her to his parents. Jordan smiles back as she asks if there is anything that she can contribute to the evening meal. Tim just shakes his head and Jimmy comes in then with Jordan's suitcase and leads her to what can only be a spare bedroom.

"I apologize Jordan; I didn't mean to leave you out of the loop. I just, with everything going on, I forgot about you. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Jimmy; can you tell me what else has been going on?"

"Oh, I uh…Sarah and Tim we found their real parents. I…long story short an investigation into Sarah's newest boyfriend led to finding their parents."

"Wow, that's not something that you have happen every day."

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for not contacting you sooner. I feel really bad since you…well you knew Dr. Mallard too."

The doorbell rings and they head down the hall towards the rest of the team and the evening meal. Afterwards, Jordan watches as Tim starts to pull away from the rest of the team and wonders just what is going on in that young man's mind. Jimmy comes up and says,

"Would you like to walk with me?"

As he gives a meaningful glance towards Tim, Jordan nods thoughtfully and follows Jimmy outside. They start walking down the block and Jordan asks him what is going on.

"The complicated part of the story."

Jordan is surprised when he says that and listens intently to what exactly has happened in the last 24 hours. She looks up at Jimmy when he finishes and he nods at her unasked question.

"He's still trying to remember them and we're all trying to help. Apparently the drugs were powerful enough to keep him from remembering. I'm not sure how it all works when it comes right down to it."

"But this doctor, she says that the drugs are out of his system?"

"Yeah, it's weird but after she stopped by, Tim started remembering. Of course we haven't seen Agent Gibbs since then, but I'm sure he'll be here soon enough. They sent Mike Franks and Gibbs dad after him."

"Jimmy, is that them?"

"Yep, I'd recognize Gibbs car anywhere."

"Guess it's time to go back."

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you in on what is going on today and the next few days."

"Thank you, I do appreciate that."

Gibbs is looking around at the gathered team and watches as Jordan and Jimmy come walking up the sidewalk. Seeing that with the exception of Vance the entire team is congregated at the Vance house he leads them to the backyard.

"DiNozzo what's our current condition?"

"Vance just called and we're expecting the LA team tomorrow by 17:30 hours."

"David?"

"We have set the funeral for 14:00 on Friday afternoon in Stillwater. Reverend McCreedy has agreed to officiate."

"McGee?"

"We've arranged transportation to and from Stillwater. Vance brought us here to make sure that there were no more attacks on any of us."

"Palmer?"

"I'm opening up Dr. Mallard's house for the other team. I think it's something that he would approve of and the will is going to be read Friday after the interment."

Jordan, Mike, Jack and the rest of the McGee family watch as the MCRT gather strength from each other. The closely knit group seems to grow as they discuss their plans for the rest of the week.

"Jordan?" Jackson's soft voice brings a wistful smile to the female ME's face.

"I was just thinking about the family dynamic that permeates this group. It's amazing watching them all."

Gibbs finally speaks up about his part in the events to come. "As I said, we're meeting at my place Saturday, plan on starting around noon. Nothing fancy, burgers and brats. I'm doing the cooking and Dad's bringing the condiments. You guys decide between you who's bringing chips, drinks and whatever else you want. If it's raining we'll eat in the living room if not we'll plan on the backyard."

Mike leans in and whispers, "What am I bringing Probie?"

Gibbs whispers back, "Moral support."

A/N: Apologize for the short chapter but wanted to get something posted for the weekend as I have to work both days.


	37. Chapter 36

Rising Knights Chapter 36

_The teams unite…_

"Callen, can you tell us what we might be walking into?"

Callen mulls that question over during the drive to the airport…he still isn't quite sure how to answer his team mate when they take off, just due to the circumstances that are surrounding them; if it would have been an op, he'd have had a ready answer. But this isn't an op; this is the death of not just a team mate, but well-respected, well known and beloved friend.

"I can't answer that one Kensi. It's not just Gibbs involved or Abby. This is a friend that they've all known and loved for years. I don't know that we'll see much emotion from Gibbs; then again, it's Ducky and he was Gibbs best friend."

Nate nods thoughtfully, "Gibbs trusted him with his emotional back so to speak?"

Callen nods, "Yeah, I mean, aside from his dad and Mike Franks, well, maybe Fornell, there aren't too many people out there that Gibbs will call friend."

"So, how do we help them get through this?"

Hetty smiles at Kensi's question. "We watch, we observe, we hold their hands when they let us."

"We let them know that we have their six." Sam's quiet statement is met with nods all the way around. Sam looks up as Vance walks by

"Sir, what accommodations are we using?"

"If no one has any objections, Jimmy Palmer has offered the use of Ducky's house. He seemed to think that the old man would be insulted if you stayed elsewhere."

Nate thinks about all he's read concerning Ducky and slowly nods in agreement. "I have no objection. I—it's not like he died there and it might help us get a better insight as to how to help Gibbs and his team."

"What are you thinking Nate?"

Callen's question makes everyone else look at the psychologist too. "Well, he's bound to have pictures or something of the team. He might have a journal or two that we could look at. Things like that."

Hetty chuckles quietly as she remembers the letters that she and Ducky shared that summer long ago.

"Knowing Donald Mallard, he probably left notes for you all to read regarding the team and how best to handle them." She sighs and smiles, "he was a very conversant man when he wanted to be; which was all the time."

Callen looks thoughtfully at the older woman; she's been, oddly enough almost conversant herself these last few days. Callen gives himself a silent, invisible Gibbs smack for not seeing it sooner; Hetty had obviously been in love with Ducky. The question was where and when. Rather than dwell on it, Callen turns his attention back to the team.

"The one thing to remember is that even when he's grieving, he's still going to be Gibbs. Which means lack of tolerance for anything that has electronics and long, drawn out explanations."

"He also might withdraw more than usual; his normal reticence not enough, this could be enough to make him lose perspective and want to retire again. I won't let that happen."

"You might need to Leon, at least for a month or two."

"I'm not Jenny Shepherd, Hetty; my agents don't need molly-coddling. Understanding, that I can provide, but I won't allow him to retire or quit."

"Then you'd better find a diversion or you'll lose him."

All eyes are on Nate as he hastens to explain. "When you took over for Shepherd, you gave him a new objective…find the mole in his team. You need to do something similar this time, or he could shut down on you. He's lost a lot, Director. This last seven years, Team Gibbs especially has had it hard and you're expecting them back out in the field within a month aren't you? Just be careful Director, there's only so much loss that a person, much less an entire team can take."

Vance nods and starts going through files on his laptop while the others sit and talk quietly the rest of the trip.

Meanwhile:

Jack and Mike are having a similar conversation in regards to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What's your take on all this Mike?"

The two are once again sitting on a porch swing; this time at Vance's house watching their charge as he watches the others play with the dog Jethro.

Tim manages to unearth a volleyball and they quickly divide into teams. Abby manages to convince Gibbs to join the men's team so that the numbers are even.

Tony, Tim, Jimmy, John and Gibbs vs. Abby, Ziva, Sarah, Jordan and Maggie. Jack and Mike keep score…well, Jack does while Mike makes droll comments from the sidelines. An hour later and they all collapse on the ground, exhausted yet surprisingly happier than when they'd started. To almost everyone's surprise, the men's team won by a large margin.

"We need to do that more often Boss."

Tony's comment brings a frown to Gibbs face and the senior agent continues his train of thought.

"Just a day where we all get together and have some fun. This is something even McNetty can do. And he won't get seasick."

"Hey, I held my own."

More than that, he'd scored most of their points. Tony narrows his eyes as he realizes that and rolls over to pin his teammate.

"How come you never said you were good at volleyball?"

Tim easily counteracts Tony with a wrestling move he'd almost forgotten he'd learned.

"Because Tony, you never bothered asking. You always assumed that because I wasn't a Phys. Ed major that I never took any classes. My MIT Men's volleyball team took first place at nationals."

Tony shakes his head as he stares up into Tim's green eyes. They are unfocused as Tim recalls the past.

"Good times for that one buddy?"

The soft voice brings a smile to Tim's face and he focuses once again on the man pinned beneath him. Rolling off of Tony he extends a hand and helps Tony to his feet.

"It was good times, Tony. It really was one of the few times that I could hold my own in any playing field."

Gibbs sits there, gaining his own breath, watching with pride as his surrogate sons start to actually converse with each other. John places a hand on his shoulder bringing Gibbs gaze to him. John nods towards Tim and says,

"Thank you, for protecting him when we couldn't. You'll never know how grateful we are that he's had someone like you on his side."

Gibbs starts to shake his head, denying any part of protection but Maggie sits down on his other side as she says, "He's happy here, with you, on this team. Part of that has to be you and your influence on him. He trusts you Gibbs. He must if he's been on your team this long. They all trust you and they know that you trust them. Never underestimate that trust."

Gibbs says nothing as he takes in their words and meaning. His silver blue eyes focus on the kids and their good-natured squabbling. For all that he denies it, these are his kids; they are his family. And they're all in front of him, ready and accepting him into their warmth. Gibbs sighs and nods as he allows Maggie to give him another hug. Jack nudges Mike and both older men watch as Gibbs gains strength from whatever it is that Maggie and John are telling him.

"She's telling Probie that he's still got family if he'll let them in; he'd better, I won't be around forever."

Jack nods and says, "I know what you mean. I've watched him these past few years. He's growing more stable, if that's possible, every day."

"Anything is possible Jack. You and I are proof of that. Whoda thunk that you and I could be friends?"

Jack chuckles in acknowledgement and clicks his beer bottle against Mike's.

Gibbs watches out of the corner of his eye as the two older men bond. He's not sure why they have, but in a way he's glad to have them in his corner. Right now, with Ducky being dead, those two are his closest friends and he's not sure how he feels about that. He sighs and leans his head against the wood that makes up the privacy fence. Ziva and Abby come over; John and Maggie give up their positions as the two young women sit down on either side of Gibbs. Then Tim and Tony sit beside the women.

Tony sits by Abby while Tim slides down next to Ziva. The girls take Gibbs hands and the guys then take the girls free hands. Jordan, Sarah and Jimmy look on as the team mourns in private. Then Tim motions to Sarah who sits beside Tony while Jimmy and Jordan sit beside Tim. No words are spoken; no sound is made as the small group huddles together. Tears are silently shed and soon Gibbs is hugging Abby and Ziva both.

Abby then declares, "Group hug!" which brings everyone into the fold.

The ringing of a cell phone makes them all pull away.

"Yeah, Gibbs. We're all here Leon. See you in thirty."

The arrival of the LA team brings more chaos, and more hugs for the MCRT. After some quick introductions, Vance stays on the porch with Hetty, Mike, Jack and the senior McGees while the rest of the LA team interacts with Gibbs and his team. Several more hours pass and it is almost midnight when the two teams finally go their separate ways.

"I have to admit, I was expecting more tears." Eric's comment later that night as the LA team convenes at Ducky's house is met with nods by all except Sam Hanna.

"We arrived here expecting them to need us; we need to remember that they are a team. And not just any team but the top MCRT in the nation and it's the top team for a reason."

"Gibbs." Callen's one word comment is met with a smile from Sam and a shake of his head.

"Okay, I'll give you points on the experience and expertise, but as far as the heart and soul of this team, no it's not Gibbs."

Nate can see Callen's shock and nods his agreement with Sam's assessment. While at Vance's house, Nate took the time to watch the interactions of Gibbs and his team. "It's not the obvious one for sure. Are we in agreement Sam? That it's Tim McGee?"

Callen starts to protest when Sam holds up his hand and offers his explanation.

"I think Tim tends to epitomize teamwork more than Tony or the others do which leads the SEAL in me to think that the others tend to gravitate more to Tim due to his openness and honesty not to mention his integrity."

Nate nods, "The others have had too many secrets and betrayals in their pasts. Even now, with his parents, Tim is sharing them with the rest of the team. Letting them have the extra emotional support that they all need."

Hetty nods thinking of the way Maggie interacted with Gibbs, as well as Mike and Jack.

Kensi turns to the others and asks, "When do we go see Ducky?"

Hetty sighs and pats her on the arm. "First thing in the morning dear. First thing in the morning. For now, I suggest we all get some sleep. We'll have a long couple of days ahead of us."

_A/N: Thank you to all who read and especially my reviewers. Delays are all on me due to illness for the last few weeks. Well, that and I just really have been dragging my feet on finishing this one._


	38. just a note

Just a small note that my stories are on temporary hiatus due to the death of a close family friend earlier this week. Thank you all in advance for your understanding during this time.

tigyr


	39. Chapter 37

Tissue warning ahead...repeat tissue warning ahead...

Rising Knights Chapter 37

It was by some unspoken agreement that had Hetty and Jordan picking out the clothes and other things that Ducky would be buried in or with. From Ducky's favorite shirt and trousers to his glasses, his M.E.'s ring and credentials badge, a picture of his NCIS family. Hetty looks around the room as Jordan wordlessly hands her a tie and then crosses the room to the closet where she pulls out a white lab coat. Hetty raises an eyebrow and Jordan tells her that Ducky's last will stated he wanted to be buried in it.

Hetty says nothing, just watches as Jordan sighs as she pulls out two more items: a black fedora and smoker's jacket. Hetty has to hold back tears though when Jordan hands the items to her saying, "Donald asked that you do him the honor of keeping these. He said that you would know the meaning behind them."

That's when Hetty knows just how much Donald "Ducky" Mallard had loved her. She'd given them to him just before they parted ways. He'd protested saying that they were too expensive and he didn't smoke. She'd responded by saying that they made him look handsome and they'd spent the rest of the afternoon in a lover's haze; Hetty's fairly certain that was the same afternoon that the young woman in front of her had been created.

That Ducky had kept them all these years…

###

He wants to talk to his friend; he needs to find an answer, why did this have to happen? The thoughts keep coming and he's still no closer to the answer he seeks. He stalks off out of Vance's yard away from everyone without seeing the concerned looks on his friends—his teams' faces. Tim shakes his head and looks around the table.

They all know that Gibbs is being tormented by guilt. The guilt of not knowing earlier, of not saying something sooner. John McGee picks up his cell phone and speaks softly to the person on the other end. A few minutes later John hangs up and Tim looks at his dad.

"She'll have his six…and more if he needs it."

Gibbs doesn't think about where he's going; his pace increases from a walk to a jog to a run. The only thing that eventually stops him is the stitch in his side. She's waiting for him when he finally does stop. Doesn't say a word, just opens the door and waits for him to get inside.

He doesn't want to accept, but he knows that he cant go on not physically anyway; not now, not today…maybe not even tonight. Tomorrow, he'll have no choice; tomorrow is the funeral and the final good-bye. As for today, he closes his eyes and lets her take him where she will.

###

Tony is still staring after Gibbs. For that matter the whole team is wondering if they are in for a repeat of the four months Gibbs disappeared down to Mexico. Abby reaches for Ziva's hand and the two women cling that way for several minutes.

"Have faith you guys. He's not alone." Maggie's soft voice brings all eyes to her. She knows what number John dialed…the same one that had brought her son back to her just a few days before.

"Let her work her magic. She brought Tim's memories back; she'll bring Gibbs back to you too."

Faint smiles, but smiles all the same start to cross the young faces and Maggie knows she's said the right thing.

###

When next Gibbs opens his eyes, it takes him a moment to focus. She still hasn't said a word and for that he's grateful. Movement to his right and he's watching as she opens the door for him holding out a hand. He grasps it like the lifeline it's meant to be and closing his eyes once again he blindly follows her.

Instinct alone has him trusting her; this woman he's met at the darkest time of his life since Shannon and Kelly died. Why he trusts her he doesn't know and truthfully he doesn't care. What's more he doesn't want to care. At least, not right now. Right now he wants answers and he thinks that maybe, just maybe he can trust her to give them to him.

Fingers soft yet callused, touch his lips and he opens his eyes. They've met so few times yet she stands before him lavender eyes knowing what he wants, what he needs almost before he does. Right now hers are telling him if he wants to be held, or if he needs more she's letting him make the decisions not forcing anything on him aside from understanding.

There is no fear in those eyes but there is something…almost unfathomable. Something that under different circumstances, he'd be willing to explore further. For now, he just wants to hold…and be held. She glides closer and his arms wrap around her. She's solid, warm and living. He tilts her chin just enough to taste her lips against his.

He sighs…this is what he wants. This affirmation of life. That he's not completely alone in the world. He rests his head against hers for the briefest of moments before lifting her into his arms and heading for the bed. And yet, he can't take her…not like this. Not in complete silence. He sits down still holding her.

"Talk to me."

"About?"

"Anything…why you want to be here with me. Why you are here with me. Why I can talk to you when I can't talk to my own team."

She rests her head on his shoulder, and he's surprised by how…comforting even that gesture is.

"I'm not your team…I'm not familiar to you…but I understand where you come from, what you're going through and I don't judge you for any of it."

"Why?"

"How can I judge you without judging myself? After all, I'm a doctor, more than that I'm a healer. I should have sensed his illness and been able to prevent it. But I wasn't able to. I knew nothing until I was called in; by then it was too late. I cannot raise the dead. I am not God. No matter how much I rail at Him, I cannot save everyone…not even those I loved the most."

Now he knows what he's been seeing in her…a kindred spirit. This woman, silent and strong has lost family too. His arms tighten around her, and her hand comes up to caress his fingers.

"Laurie, why…why wouldn't he come to me? Why wouldn't he tell me the truth? Why couldn't I see the truth?"

"What we see as truth is perception and you have a remarkable sense of it…but not even you are infallible. Ducky strikes me as the same kind of man that you are…he wouldn't want you knowing he was sick…you worry enough about the team the way it is. It's second nature to you…the team is your family now."

"Yeah…"

She gives him a gentle smack to the back of the head. Before he can think of retaliating she asks,

"So why are you still here with me, when you should be with your family?"

Her gentle chiding along with the head slap penetrates his grief like nothing else could. His family…his NCIS family. Laurie gives him a hug as she watches him come to terms with his feelings especially those concerning the four young people that are Tim, Tony, Ziva and Abby.

Gibbs blinks as he realizes just what he's done…run away, yet again from the ones who need him the most. Not just his team but his family…his life. He returns the hug awkwardly and asks her to take him home.

Laurie stands up and extends her hand once again. Gibbs takes it then looks around his surroundings. His bedroom…she'd brought him to the one place that has always been his sanctuary. Well, aside from his basement that is. He shakes his head at **her** perceptiveness as he follows her out to the car.

When they pull up in front of Vance's house, the team is waiting for them. Gibbs exits and is enfolded into the embrace of first Abby then the rest of the team. When next he looks, Laurie's vehicle is nowhere to be seen.

Gibbs cell phone rings and he answers automatically, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Now you have no reason not to call if you need to talk; and I will be expecting a phone call." Gibbs notices that the number was programmed into his phone and that her name is too.

A faint smile crosses his face. Not even Hollis Mann had dared to tamper with his cell phone and the former Army Colonel had dared quite a bit when they'd been dating.

"You okay there, Probie…" Mike's voice penetrates and he looks over at the man.

"Yeah, Mike, I'll be fine. You four," he looks at his team and Abby, "with me…Jimmy, Sarah you too."

The young people follow Gibbs to the corner where they'd exchanged the group hug less than 24 hours before.

"Group hug."

Not needing another invitation, they all envelope him in their arms. John and Maggie, Jack and Mike all have tears in their eyes as they watch a team start to heal. First the group hug, then Gibbs reaches out and hugs each person in turn. Abby, Ziva, Tony, Tim, Jimmy and Sarah all receive a hug and give one back.

None of the individuals on the porch hear exactly what Gibbs says but it's enough for the MCRT to stare at their boss in surprise before once again surrounding him. A few minutes later, tears are being wiped away and the team is splitting into guys and girls as they come back to the house.

"We're going to shower, change clothes and go say our goodbyes to Ducky. You're welcome to come with us."

Tim looks at his parents who shake their heads. Mike and Jack both sigh and shake their heads in the negative too. This is a time for the team to heal…as a family.

"You guys go ahead. We'll go up and see him after supper."

Jack's statement is met with a small nod from Tim and an hour later the team reassembles in the Vance living room. They pile into two cars and head for the funeral home. Upon arrival, the only ones there from the LA team are Hetty and Callen. Jordan Hampton is there and wiping away tears as she places a tender kiss on Ducky's forehead.

Callen is supporting Hetty as she walks up and says a soft farewell. Callen can't hear all of what she says but imagines most of what she's saying is either a Gaelic or Scottish prayer for her friend.

Abby comes over to where Jordan is standing and gives her a hug before she joins Ziva and Sarah by Ducky's casket. Ziva is saying a prayer in Hebrew and rubbing the newly given Star of David. Sarah just grips Abby's hands as she cries silent tears for the man who loved to tell stories to those who took the time to listen. As for Abby she lets her tears run freely and then places a Tam O'Shanter in the coffin next to her friend's pillow.

Jimmy is next to say goodbye and he swallows hard as he stares at the still features of the man he loved like a surrogate father. "I promise…I'll do my best to maintain our Autopsy in the manner that you taught me. I won't let our friends down either."

Tim sidles up to the casket and softly touches the folded hands. "I don't know when, but I will put your desk to good use again Ducky…if nothing else as one storyteller to another."

Tony places a hand on Tim's shoulder and the younger man leans back for a second as Tony says "Tim and I made a promise. We'll take care of each other Ducky. And we promise to keep Gibbs out of his basement as much as it's possible to do so."

When Tim moves off to the side Tony leans down and whispers, "She said yes…we're naming our first one after you."

Gibbs comes up and just stares down at the beloved familiar features. Two hands, one from Tony the other from Tim, appear on Gibbs' shoulders. "Take care of my girls for me. Make sure you tell Kelly plenty of bedtime stories."

Gibbs then looks up and stares blindly at the ceiling. "Shannon, don't let him get carried away with his stories either."

There are some soft chuckles from the team when he says it and Gibbs realizes that he'd voiced his concern out loud. Gibbs then takes out a fresh photo, one that Jack had handed to him as they were leaving; it's the team as a family resting in Vance's backyard and he gently places it in the casket. "Good-bye old friend."

###

The next morning has everyone rising early as they head for Stillwater and one of the longest days of their lives. John and Maggie make sure that everyone has a good breakfast before they make the four hour drive.

Upon arrival at the cemetery, even Gibbs has to smile…Scottish bagpipers are there to greet them. He's not sure how, but for some reason he can see Mike and Jack behind that action. Once the minister finishes his final prayer the pipers start their mournful tune… and send Ducky to his final rest.

_A/N: My apologies for the lack of a lengthy funeral but…I just don't have it in me to go that far into it. _


	40. Chapter 38

_Gibbs at home with his Dad and Mike Franks just before the team comes in..._

Rising Knights—Chapter 38

Saturday dawns just as bright and sunny as the weatherman had predicted. Gibbs stretches in his bed and stops…he's in his own bed. Not his basement, not under a boat, not even in the recliner; he's in his own bed.

He doesn't remember much about the day before aside from the long drive to Stillwater and the bagpipers saying their final goodbye to Ducky. He barely remembers his dad and Mike escorting him back to the car and driving him home. The LA team had taken it upon themselves to escort his team to Ducky's funeral and back again. Gibbs can only guess that his team is still at Vance's house while the LA team is… did Jimmy open up Duck's domain to them?

As Gibbs closes his eyes, trying to remember just what all has transpired in the last 48 hours, he focuses first on the sounds in his own house. Two freight trains are fighting each other for dominance in the living room. Yep he can definitely distinguish Mike's snoring from his dad's.

It's not the sound so much as the smell of the coffee brewing that tells him that it's barely five in the morning as that's the current time set on the coffee maker. Movement in the chair to the left of the bed, and he's opening his eyes again. There she is, sitting in what has to be one of the most uncomfortable positions imaginable almost doubled up with her head on her knees as she sleeps.

"I'm not sleeping; I'm making sure you did."

"Why?"

"You needed me."

Three simple words that speaks volumes to the man on the bed. He reaches out a hand and she takes it, as she sits beside him; he gives a gentle tug, tumbling her into his embrace. They don't say anything just lie there, enjoying each other's warmth. It's been a long time since Gibbs indulged in any type of cuddle. Where he felt safe enough to just lie there, and be held without worry of someone seeing his tears and commenting on them.

He runs his hands over her, taking in the muscles in her shoulders and arms. Her hair is out of its traditional braiding, flowing loose around them. He can tell it's not quite shoulder length but not down to her waist either. His hands come up to trace the face of this woman who knows when he needs her before he does.

"I didn't call you."

"No."

"They didn't call you either." Referring to his dad and Mike.

"No."

"How?"

"I just knew."

That's when he knows there's a deeper connectivity between them. One that neither of them can explain. He sighs in acceptance and she smiles against his fingers.

"I'm not an easy man to be with."

"Ya think?

"Nope I know."

Laughter starts bubbling and he can feel it. Not wanting to share her just yet, he covers her mouth with his, silencing the laughter as it begins. She sighs against him as his hands link around hers, needing his touch as much as he needs hers. He breaks off the kiss to look into her eyes. She nods at his unspoken question, letting him explore where he will. An hour later and Gibbs is once again sleeping peacefully. At his side an equally replete female slumbers. Their naked bodies are curled into each other and Gibbs is spooned up behind her when her pager goes off.

"Damn!"

Her soft curse wakes him more than the pager does. She takes a quick shower then leans down and kisses him soundly when she's finished dressing.

"Dream of me Leroy Jethro Gibbs, for I plan on dreaming about you."

"When?"

When will she dream of him? When will he see her again?

"Soon, I hope."

She sighs as her pager goes off again and gives him another swift kiss before slipping out the door. Gibbs lies back on the bed, hands beneath his head as he recalls the last few hours with a soft smile. He hasn't felt so content…so loved since Shannon. His heart contracts as he thinks about the friend he used to tell almost everything to; then he gives himself a small smack…there are two people downstairs who will listen to him if he allows them the chance to do so. He bounds out of bed and into the shower, not realizing that he's humming.

Downstairs Jackson Gibbs has tears in his eyes and Mike is sitting there stunned. He's never heard Jethro Gibbs hum in all the years that he's known him. Jack has and he knows what it means: Leroy Jethro Gibbs is starting not only to love but to trust again.

Gibbs heads into the kitchen calling out as he does, "If you two want coffee, you'd better get it before it's gone."

Both older men scramble to grab their first cup of the fragrant brew. All three men sit and inhale the smell before taking the all important first sip.

"Ahh…Probie you always did make the best coffee this side of Mexico."

"Well, yeah Mike that's because it's not laced with cigar ashes."

The teasing makes Mike wonder just what has happened in the past ten hours. This isn't the same man who could barely walk into his house a few hours ago.

"You got some lovin last night, didn't you Probie? Gonna share?"

"The tale, not the woman."

Is Gibbs swift retort. Jackson hides his surprised expression behind his coffee cup. He hasn't seen his son this relaxed, this almost light-hearted since…well long before Shannon and Kelly died. He almost chokes on his next sip when Leroy asks, "Dad, before the others get here, can we talk?"

Jack looks into his son's clear blue gaze. The trust he's seeing in those silver blue eyes, the yearning to talk to him, is enough to almost bring the older man to tears for the second time that morning. Instead he nods his head saying, "I'd be happy to son."

Jack excuses himself and heads for the bathroom. While he's taking a quick shower Mike corners Gibbs.

"Just what the Hell did happen to you Probie? You get laid last night or what?"

"Something like that."

Gibbs leaves the kitchen to finish getting dressed. Mike sits for another full thirty seconds before stomping up the stairs after him.

"Thirty seven point five seconds. That's a new record for you Mike. Slowing down in your old age?"

"Who the HELL ARE YOU and Where the Hell is my Probie?"

"Calm down, or you'll upset my old man. Look Mike, I can't explain what I don't really know. What I do know is that she was there, this morning in my bedroom and then she was gone again. She's military or special forces, and she's covert ops to boot."

"You want me to look into her background Probie?"

"Nope… I trust her Mike. Same as I trust you or any of my team."

"We're not the ones you slept with."

Mike growls back and Gibbs smiles at him, dimples flashing briefly as he pulls a clean t-shirt over his head and exchanges sweatpants for jeans. When Gibbs sits back on his bed to tug on his socks and shoes Mike sees that a lot of the emotional pain that Gibbs has been in, not just from the past few days, but also the past 20 years, is slowly starting to dissipate.

Mike says nothing more and Gibbs leans back on the bed, arms tucked behind his head as he watches his mentor waver between wanting to head smack someone and shouting. He's not really surprised when Mike starts doing both. Before Mike can do more than open his mouth, Gibbs has him pinned to the wall.

"I said, don't upset my dad. Now, go take your shower. We'll talk when you get back downstairs."

The underlying threat is enough to make even Mike understand that Gibbs might be a bit relaxed, and maybe even well-loved, but he's still Gibbs inside. Satisfied that his probie is still Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he heads for the bathroom as Jackson Gibbs exits. Jack smiles when he hears Mike muttering under his breath about

"Brainwashing…probie…probably didn't even run a background check."

"Of course he did, Mike, how else did he know she's covert ops."

Jack's comment has the former NIS operative dropping his cigar into the toilet in disbelief as Mike then head smacks himself and turns on the hot water.

"You were listening in." Gibbs accuses Jack with a smile. He'd figured as much; the shower made a certain noise when it shut off. And Jack had taken a few extra minutes coming out of there.

"Sometimes it pays to." Jack admits, smiling back at his son, his own dimples flashing briefly. Jack follows Leroy downstairs, gripping the railing a bit tighter than he used to. The passing years have been kind to the older Gibbs, but he isn't the young man that he used be and he knows it.

"You okay there, dad?" Leroy's voice is full of concern, and a bit of anxiety. Losing Ducky Mallard the way he did, has shaken Jack's son in ways that Jack's not certain Leroy'll ever be able to understand or explain.

Jack smiles at him, as he admits, "I'm not getting any younger Leroy. But according to Doc Willard, I'm in good health for a man of my years. I have an appointment next week to see him for my annual checkup too." He pulls Gibbs close for a hug. "I have no intention of leaving your life for a good many years to come; I love you son."

"I love you too, Dad. I just wish I hadn't been so pig-headed as to ignore you all these years."

"Pshaw…one of those things we learn as we grow older; some of us are even more pig-headed than you are. And you're not the only one to blame. I could have tried to come see you sooner."

"So what did you wanna talk to us about Probie?" Mike's standing in the living room doorway, rubbing a towel over his still damp head.

"Let's all grab fresh coffee and go sit down."

The two older men once again exchange concerned looks. Gibbs has never been so seriously out of character with either of them.

"Today, you two."

Okay, that's more like the Probie that Mike knows; impatient and yeah, impatient works. They fill their cups with fresh coffee and resume their seats from the past few days. Gibbs stays standing while the two older men watch from easy chairs.

Jack can tell that his son doesn't know where to begin and asks, "Is this about Ducky or your lady friend son?"

"Both Dad…I'm so used to having Duck around to just talk to and then he's not here. That lady has almost an uncanny ability to know when I need her before I do. I was hoping that one of you might have some suggestions as to why or how she could be that intuitive?"

Mike is shaking his head, but Jackson is getting one of his thoughtful looks. He shakes his head and looks up at Gibbs who is staring at him, "Whaddaya got for me Dad?"

"Not quite sure yet son; let me check some things out when I get back to Stillwater. I think I remember reading something somewhere but I can't place my finger on it at the moment."

Gibbs sighs then looks at his dad who is clearly trying to remember and getting frustrated because he can't. He puts a hand on his father's head and says, "Hey, at least you remember something. We can take it step by step from here on out; as a team Dad. You and me maybe even Mike if he's so inclined."

"Not me Probie…we get past the weekend, I'm heading back to Mexico. You got a solid team under ya; use them skills that are there. Especially that McGee and his computer savvy. He'll prolly be director one day."

"Yeah, wouldn't surprise me Mike…wouldn't surprise me at all."

_A/N: I'm going to leave it there for now…did anyone catch The Waltons reference (Doc Willard) …at least one more chapter coming up where the team talks about their lost friend before this particular storyline ends. Thank you to all who read and especially those who take the time to leave reviews ._


	41. Chapter 39

Rising Knights—Chapter 39

_slight tissue warning ahead...possibly...with a smile or two at the end_

Gibbs sits back and watches as the kids, his family and team start filtering in. Naturally Tony DiNozzo and Sarah McGee are the first ones to arrive. As Sarah so eloquently put it, Tony needed to fill his boss in regarding their newly engaged status. Abby is next, pulling Jimmy Palmer along behind her. Tim and Ziva with several trays consisting of vegetables and fruits along with Ziva's famous brownies show up next along with Tim and Sarah's parents. John and Maggie McGee also have trays in hand. But these are empty.

Gibbs looks at John who shrugs and says, "You need something to put the burgers and brats on."

Gibbs just nods and puts the trays just inside the kitchen door. The last ones to arrive are Leon and Jackie Vance. Vance explains that the other team was called back to LA and Jordan Hampton had decided to accompany them.

"She did hand me a letter for Mr. Palmer."

Jimmy opens the letter and smiles. It's obvious that Jimmy's keeping the contents to himself at least for the moment.

Gibbs by now has the grill warming up and turns to Maggie McGee.

"I don't suppose you know how to make a homemade mayonnaise?"

"I'd smack you but in honesty, John and Tim were always the cooks in our household. If you ask him, Tim might be able to remember one."

Gibbs smiles at yet another piece of information he didn't know about his youngest agent. Then he understands something else: this is Maggie's way of triggering yet another memory in her son. He nods at her subtle method of getting Tim's mind to open yet another gateway in that particular young man's brain.

"He's always been fascinated with combining science with technology. Food is just another way to combine the two."

"Why tell me this Maggie?"

"Tim will stay here, with this new family Jethro. Of that I have no doubt. Much as he's missed us, he'll miss you a lot more if he transferred elsewhere."

Gibbs knows that Maggie's referring to John's retirement. Yet the senior McGees have been in the area for almost ten years, why leave now?

"John's health demands a warmer climate. We've put it off for the past year; we were hoping to finally find the kids before we actually did anything as drastic as moving."

"Did you know that the Kopfs actually put the house in Ohio up for sale?"

Maggie gets an almost feral gleam in her eyes and Gibbs can see that Tim gets part of his intensity from the woman in front of him.

"We anticipated as much and as soon as the house went on the market arranged for a private firm to buy it for us. Don't worry Gibbs, they'll still have a refuge...a place to run to if they need it. "

Gibbs shakes his head in slight awe of this family Tim comes from. They're all thinkers of a sort; small wonder that OSAKI had wanted them.

Maggie wanders outside and yells for Tim who turns and jogs over, with the dog Jethro at his heels. Maggie smiles at Gibbs.

"He always loved animals. He could stand cats for a while until he got caught in a room full of them when he was nine. We never forgave his aunt for that one."

"What happened?"

"Sarah had a doctor's appointment. Our normal sitter had the flu so my sister said she'd watch over Tim only we had to bring him to her house. It's the one time I almost took a human life…"

Gibbs nods and Maggie sighs at the compassion she sees reflected there.

When Tim finally reaches the porch, he looks at his mother in question. Gibbs however is the one who asks,

"Do you think you could make a homemade mayonnaise?"

Tim blinks and then a small grin starts spreading over his face. He nods and tells Gibbs that he'll be raiding his fridge and pantry for the ingredients he'll need. The rest of the team had followed and they watch as Tim quickly finds a food processor that Gibbs had forgotten about over the years and then puts some oil and lemon and an egg as well as salt and other ingredients into it.

Abby pipes up, "You know, if Ducky were here he'd be right beside him, asking him what he's doing and why he's using a food processor. He was always curious about things like that. Why I used Major Mass Spec for this or how we knew which computer program to isolate that."

Tim finishes with the mayonnaise and puts it into a bowl. Covering the concoction, he places it into the refrigerator until they are ready for it. He then turns to those gathered around Gibbs table. (Almost like the Knights of the Round Table there Ducky, thinks Tim.)

"Actually, he'd be berating me for not whisking it up like they did in the old days. Ducky was a fantastic cook and we often traded recipes on our days off. He was old-fashioned though and not real enthused about a lot of today's cooking methods."

Ziva's nodding her head even as Tim's voice trails off, "Yes, especially when it came to making tea and his tea ceremony. 'You can do it the easy way, or you can do it the proper way…especially if you are making it as a comfort food.'"

Jimmy looks up from the letter Jordan had left for him, "Jordan writes that we need to make sure that we get a good gardener in to take care of Ducky's roses. He always took care of them personally, pruning them back, mulching around them. I always looked forward to his stories; they always had a meaning in them, or a lesson behind them."

Tony clears his throat, "You know the one thing that Ducky always insisted on was calling us by our first names while at the same time being equally emphatic that he was to be called Ducky. I never understood why…until the day he had to bring Mrs. Mallard in."

Several chuckles from those who had been there on the occasion and after a quick explanation to Tim's parents, Tony continues, "Sarah and I…well, Ducky gave me some sound advice and I finally took him up on it. Sarah's agreed to be my wife on the one condition that we name our first child after Ducky."

Sarah chimes in, "We've decided on Donald or Donny if it's a boy and Mallory if it's a girl."

Jackson Gibbs and Mike Franks sit down, and Jack hands his son a small leather bound book. Gibbs looks through a few pages, smiling as he does so. He then stands up and asks for silence. He looks around the table, at the family gathered around it and smiles at his them; especially at Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby and Jimmy…his own special group of Knights.

He hesitates a moment, then looks at Jonathon McGee. The other man nods his approval and Gibbs takes a deep breath. He'd asked John's opinion about what he is going to do as soon as Jack and Mike had found the book now in Gibbs hands. Gibbs puts a hand on Tim's shoulder as he places the journal in front of the younger man.

"A true writer never stops writing Tim. Ducky never did and he wouldn't want you to either. These are his stories and one day, I'd like you to edit and publish them. If you notice we're all in there; from the day he joined us at NCIS to the day Vance finally beat him at checkers…"

Vance cuts in with, "The old man cheated…I know he did; I just couldn't prove it."

Gibbs grins and continues, "He played a mean game of chess too. Put that in there Tim and when the time is right to pick up a pen or start typing again you'll know it. In the meantime people the grill is hot and I've got burgers and brats to cook. John, can you and Tim come up with a brine to keep the finished product in?"

"You got it Jethro."

_As the team gathers round and general chatter ensues no one sees the shadow of an old man walk out of the house, smiling contentedly at leaving his family behind him. His NCIS Knights are healing quite nicely and he rambles into the backyard, satisfied that his loved ones will be okay and eventually be able to move past their grief; today's gathering is proof of that. A soft meow makes him look up and he greets the black cat with a smile. _

"_Well, hello and you must be Samson. I've heard quite a bit about you; what a life you have led to have stayed with Jethro this long. Are you here to take me to them?"_

"_Meow."_

"_And what life are you on? Six or seven by now isn't it…well, you have been taking good care of yourself. And what a handsome fellow you are." _

_The green eyed cat purrs contentedly in the old Scot's arms as he continues on his journey; by the time Ducky arrives at his destination the cat is nowhere to be seen and he's standing in front of a doorway similar to the one he's just left. _

_Before he can even knock on the door from far across the clouds a female voice calls out, "Donald…did you die wearing clean underwear?" _

"_Yes Mother!" _

_He knocks quickly before she can get too much closer. The door opens and Shannon Gibbs smiles at her husband's best friend. "Welcome Dr. Mallard."_

"_Oh please my dear, won't you call me Ducky?" _

A/N: That is where the Rising Knights tale is going to end. I will be taking a short break to work on other stories but the team will return soon in Letters to Ducky…a Five chapter fic in which Tim and even the team tells Ducky about the years between Rising Knights and the Knights of the NCIS Table. Thank you to my faithful readers/reviewers who've stayed with me and this storyline for so long. HUGS to all of you.

Tigyr


End file.
